Inesperado para Mí
by Temary Nara
Summary: Después de 9 años de dejar Japón regresa con su primo buscando un escape de su familia y costumbres, y vuelve a Tomoeda para reencontrarse con sus amigos de primaria pero encontrará algo más que amistad. Un fic E-M con algo de S-S y T-T
1. El viaje

Publico ésta historia por diversión, tomo los personajes del anime Sakura CardCaptors creado por el grupo CLAMP.

**Inesperado para mí**

**Capítulo 1 El Viaje**

Y bueno por fin estaban listos para salir de viaje. Por fin iba a volver a Japón, fue cuando niña y la verdad le encantó, la arquitectura, la organización, el orden, la tecnología, pero especialmente; las personas. Cuando niña conoció a unos chicos que se volvieron sus amigos rápidamente, aunque ella al principio desconfiaba profundamente de ellos, mantenía contacto con todos vía mail, pero desafortunadamente no habían podido regresar a Japón, a Tomoeda específicamente, porque siempre que comenzaban a alistar el viaje algo nuevo surgía en Hong Kong que los hacía posponer y posponer el viaje.

Ella y su primo fueron a Japón cuando tenían 10 años, por unas competencias deportivas, su familia al momento de saberlos finalistas, y siendo una familia muy competitiva, decidió enviarlos antes de las finales a Japón a "conocer" a sus rivales, de ésta forma podían saber los puntos débiles de los demás, así que habían pasado algunos meses en Japón por las competencias, pero luego de éstas tuvieron que regresar a su casa en China. Fueron al verano siguiente para una visita, pero eso fue todo, no regresaron más.

Pero ahora por fin luego de casi 9 años regresaban, la verdad es que ahora si se podían imponer un poco, es muy difícil decir me voy y punto cuando tienes 11 años, además que poco a poco surgían eventos de una u otra naturaleza que hacían que no pudieran viajar, pero ahora ambos eran adultos y podían tomar decisiones por su cuenta.

La verdad también quería liberarse un poco del estrés de China, con su mamá y su tía molestándola de que ya era hora que tuviera novio, que no podía quedarse sola pues se veía mal y blablabla… Su primo, Shaoran, la tenía un poco más fácil, ¿por qué?; pues 1) era hombre, y por lo mismo en _su_ familia eso le brindaba ventajas y 2)él había presentado a algunas novias con el paso de los años, 3 para ser más preciso la primera a los 16 años; una chica del colegio que era más su mejor amiga que su novia y otra hace poco pero todos sabían que había sido más deslumbramiento que otra cosa, por lo que estuvieron juntos apenas unos meses y por último Eita, pues digamos que una chica normal por fuera pero una manipuladora y malcriada por dentro, lo peor era que Shaoran lo sabía pero se hacía el idiota, era como si estuviera enamorado pero ella sabía perfectamente que no era así, su primo sólo se había enamorado una vez en su vida y fue precisamente cuando fueron a Japón cuando tenían 10 años y conoció a Sakura Kinomoto.

Pero el problema era que ella nunca había tenido novio –formal, pues en realidad si había salido con chicos, pero nunca se los presentó a su familia-. Y ahora parecía que era ella, Meiling, la tímida y no Shaoran, no era justo, para que presentarles a chicos que ella misma sabía no iban a durar o simplemente eran chicos con los que te puedes divertir y pasar un rato agradable pero no _prospecto para matrimonio_, eso la enervaba, por eso prefería ir a Japón y pasar el tiempo con sus viejos amigos de la primaria; Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, y claro Yamasaki, el niño que siempre decía mentiras, aunque su primo iba a llevar a Eita… en realidad esperaba que la china no se aburriera y les arruinara el viaje, pues a veces hacía eso, era caprichosa… en realidad sí que le caía mal.

Bueno todo estaba listo ya mañana partirían a Japón, había mandado la noticia a sus amigos japoneses por mail y todos estaban más que felices, ya Tomoyo le había dicho que se quedaran en su casa, era una mansión enorme con espacio de sobra para que ella y su primo se quedaran allí, y lo de la universidad estaba arreglado, en realidad ella estudiaba derecho en una sede de la Universidad Jutendo, así que sólo tuvo que pedir una traslado interno (de China a Tokio) y listo, su primo si tuvo que hacer más papeleo pero logro también la transferencia. Se pensaban quedar un buen tiempo, indefinido, aunque a su familia le dijeron que poco más de un año y para _aprender a ser independientes_, de eso nada, la verdad era pura liberación pero bueno, tenían que dar una razón.

A Eita la veía como un parche o el chicle pegado a Shaoran, pues ella no conocía a nadie de Japón y no estudiaba, pidió viajar con ellos porque _quería conocer Japón y a los amigos de la infancia de Shaoran_, pero ella iba era a cerciorarse que nadie más pusiera los ojos en Shaoran, porque Meiling sabía que el plan de Eita era ser la Señora Li, lo bueno era que su primo no era tan tonto y no tenía pensado casarse pronto, ¡tenía 19 años por Dios!, pero Eita no perdía el tiempo y siempre le estaba diciendo indirectas sobre el tema.

-Shaoran por favor…

-No Eita, ya le dijimos a la señora Daidoji que nos quedaríamos en su casa.

-Pero allá no podemos _ser traviesos_.

Shaoran se sonrojo y miró a Meiling para saber si había escuchado –Eita por favor, Meiling te puede oír.

-Pues ni que tuviera 8 años para que _no pueda_ o _no sepa_ de las cosas que pasan en una relación… aunque no haya tenido una -respondió Eita un poco más duro, para que los demás escucharan y se burlaran de Meiling.

Ahora si Shaoran estaba sudando de vergüenza por la repentina atención recibida- ¡Eita no digas eso! –dijo enérgico pero susurrando para no llamar más la atención.

Meiling en realidad estaba dormida así que todo el veneno de Eita le paso desapercibido y fue desperdiciado.

-Pero por favor di que nos quedaremos en un hotel los dos solos… si… por favor… -continuo Eita besándole la oreja.

Shaoran estaba muy muy rojo pero pues sus hormonas contestaron- muy… muy bien Eita, cuando lleguemos a Japón le diré a Daidoji que nos hospedaremos en un hotel –dijo mientras poco a poco volteaba la cara y besaba a la chica. Shaoran no era del tipo de hombre que demuestra su afecto públicamente, pero la verdad es que su novia era un poco atrevida además de un tanto insaciable, y siempre estaba encima de él besándolo o acariciándolo.

Eita tenía 20 años había iniciado una carrera como modelo a los 15 y tenía mucho potencial y futuro pero luego no le volvieron a dar trabajo (era una indeseable, le faltaba al respeto a todos y como no era una _top_ _model_, la gente podía fácilmente prescindir de ella), conoció a Shaoran hace 2 años en una fiesta y comenzaron a ser amigos, ella siempre buscaba algo más pero él estaba muy comprometido con su novia –con quien estaba desde los 16 años- y fue precisamente en son de amistad, que un día lo invitó a un paseo y ahí le presentó a Yuuna su prima, una chica que dejó deslumbrado a Shaoran desde que la conoció y por quien dejó a su novia Aoi. Pero Yuuna y Shaoran estaban más pasando el tiempo y cuando ella decidió viajar a Estados Unidos a estudiar la pareja se separo y fue ahí cuando Eita aprovecho y terminó siendo novia de Shaoran. Eita era un poco más baja que Shaoran, tal vez media 1.70 o 1.75cm, era rubia y llevaba el cabello corto, justo arriba de los hombros, piel clara, ojos color marrón muy parecidos a los de Meiling, para su pesar, y figura esbelta, en realidad una chica muy bella, algo que la enorgullecía y era por lo único que trabajaba y se sentía muy feliz de por fin haber conseguido que Shaoran fuera su novio. Shaoran de también 20 años era un chico alto tal vez de 1.85cm, cabello castaño, corto, tenía la piel blanca, ojos cafés, un cuerpo escultural –algo que le encantaba a Eita- y una fortuna que podría durar para tres o cuatro vidas sin preocupaciones y con todas las comodidades del mundo, pero él quería estudiar –eso Eita no lo entendía pues si ya tenía dinero para qué trabajar- pero él quería ayudar a los demás y _conseguir algo por sí mismo,_ por lo que estaba estudiando para ser médico cirujano y especializarse en neurocirugía.

Por su parte Meiling Li no había cambiado mucho en 9 años, con 19 años, era una chica alegre y a la vez dulce, tenía una figura delgada y fina, cabello negro azabache largo y ojos rojizos, piel rosácea y era prácticamente igual de alta que Eita.

Cuando por fin llegaron a Japón Meiling salió del avión muy complacida por el viaje y feliz de estar de nuevo en ese país. Cuando Shaoran le dio alcance, le comento su decisión de hospedarse en un hotel.

-La verdad es que no quisiera incomodar a Daidoji, y creo que Eita se sentiría mejor en un hotel, ya ves que en realidad ella no conoce a Daidoji –comento Shaoran.

-¡Ah no! Lo siento si ella se siente mal con nuestros amigos, -paro para voltearse un poco y decir- ¡yo no le dije que viniera! –un poco más duro.

-Por favor Mei, no vemos a Daidoji en casi 9 años, la verdad yo no quiero importunar –insistió Shaoran.

-Shaoran yo sé que no vamos a importunar –contestó rápidamente y siguió- por favor tú conoces la casa de Daidoji allí hay espacio de sobra para los tres así tuviera otros 10 invitados.

-Pero Eita prefiere…

-Me importa muy poco lo que Eita prefiera –le cortó Meiling- mira ya me sacaste la rabia, si quieres quédate con ella en una hotel, yo ya le di mi palabra a Tomoyo y la voy a cumplir, me quedo en su casa… tu ¡haz lo que quieras! –y avanzó rápido sin esperar respuesta.

Shaoran vio como Meiling avanzaba y escuchó a Eita.

-¿Y a esa qué le pasa? –en tono de vanidad

-Nada… por tu culpa está enfadada conmigo –dijo Shaoran de mala gana- vamos de una vez.

En el aeropuerto ya estaba Tomoyo esperándolos, y apenas vio a Meiling, corrió a saludarla con un abrazo y un grito que hizo que varias personas a su alrededor voltearan sorprendidas.

-AAAAAHHHH ¡¡¡¡Amiga!!!!

-AAAAHHHHH ¡¡¡¡Tomoyo!!! ¿Cómo has estado?

-AAAAHHH!!! Meiling, todavía no me creo que estés aquí después de tantos años –decía Tomoyo todavía en un tono que hacía que la gente inevitablemente prestara atención- pensé que no te volvería a ver… como siempre cancelabas a último minuto –dijo ya soltando a la china.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero esta vez si me prometí que nada impediría que viniera, dime ¿cómo has estado? Y ¿Sakura y los demás?

-Muy bien, muy bien, todos estamos muy bien, y muy emocionados de que vinieran… y ¿Li no viene contigo? –se extraño Tomoyo.

-Obvio que si, solo que viene con la pesada de su novia, que es en realidad un problema –contestó Meiling, hasta que por fin vio a su primo.

Tomoyo apenas lo vio corrió a saludarlo, pero al contrario del saludo con Meiling, solo le dio un cordial abrazo y son una sonrisa le dijo- Hola Li ¿cómo has estado?

-Daidoji –dijo respondiendo el abrazo- pues yo muy bien, estudiando y cuidando a mi familia, ya sabes.

-Sí, si tu siempre taaan responsable, a ver cuando por fin te tomas un respiro.

-Ehh...ehh –murmuró Eita, lo que hizo que los otros dos se fijaran en ella.

-Oh lo siento. Daidoji ella es mi novia Eita Hiyori, Eita ella es una amiga de la infancia Tomoyo Daidoji –comento Shaoran haciendo las respectivas presentaciones.

-Mucho gusto, he oído mucho de todos ustedes últimamente –dijo Eita sonriendo.

-Mucho gusto, es un placer tenerte acá –respondió Tomoyo, pues lo único que había oído de ella eran comentarios desagradables de parte de Meiling –bueno vamos que el chofer está esperando-. Tomoyo Daidoji era la hija de Hantaro Daidoji dueño de una de las compañías de juguetes más importantes de Japón, por lo que Tomoyo siempre había estado rodeada de lujos y nunca le había faltado nada, pero no por eso era caprichosa o malcriada, la verdad ella era muy amable y gentil con todos, además de hermosa, tenía los ojos azules, el cabello largo y piel de color níveo que hacía que resaltaran sus ojos, era más o menos igual de alta que Meiling, y estaba estudiando para ser diseñadora de modas y le encantaba cantar, practicaba en varios grupos de la universidad.

-Daidoji la verdad nosotros preferimos quedarnos en un hotel y no incomodarte… -dijo Shaoran a una mirada de Eita, por el comentario de irse con el _chofer._

-¿Cómo… pero si habíamos dicho…? –contesto Tomoyo perpleja.

-Un momento primito –dijo rápidamente Meiling – tú. Tú prefieres quedarte en un hotel, eres tú, no me metas en esa colada a mí.

Tomoyo disimulo una carcajada por la manera como Meiling le hablaba a su primo y éste se ponía a sudar nervioso, casi temiéndole.

-Bue… bueno, Eita y yo nos quedaremos en un hotel para no incomodarte –se corrigió Shaoran.

-De eso ni hablar –dijo Tomoyo cortante y sabiendo que Shaoran no era bueno discutiendo con mujeres agrego- ustedes dijeron que se quedarían en mi casa y ya todo está arreglado, no puedo creer que me vayas a hacer ese desplante Li y a mi madre que tiene tan buen concepto tuyo –ahí puso cara triste y se cubrió con una mano la cara- o es que acaso ¿no te quieres quedar en mi casa?

-No, no, no para nada Daidoji, claro que no quiero quedar mal con tu madre –dijo Shaoran rápido y un poco nervioso cuando vio a Tomoyo con una mano cubriéndole la cara… ¿estaría llorando?, Dios como le molestaba ver a una mujer llorar- tienes razón, habíamos quedado que nos alojaríamos en tu casa y eso haremos.

-¡Perfecto! –contestó ahora una sonriente Tomoyo

-¿ah? –musito Eita ante el cambio de planes, pero cuando iba a decirle algo a Shaoran Meiling lo había empujado para que fueran a la limosina de Daidoji y ya por fin dejar el aeropuerto- estúpida Meiling, pero yo sé cómo hacer para que Shaoran haga lo que yo quiero, y es precisamente porque donde esa niñita _no podemos hacer ciertas_ cosas que lo voy a convencer –murmuro y comenzó a correr cuando vio que se quedo muy atrás- amor espérame –grito e hizo que Shaoran se volteara; al parecer ya la había olvidado.

-Ah sí claro, lo siento –dijo Shaoran.

-Muy bien estaremos en mi casa en 20 minutos, y en tres horas llegan todos para poder reunirnos, como cuando éramos chicos –comentó muy animadamente Tomoyo.

-Súper –comentó alegremente Meiling.

-Que bien –dijo Shaoran.

-mmm –dijo Eita, quien no conocía a nadie del reencuentro, por lo que no le causaba ningún interés.

**-Continuara-**

**Notas de la autora:** Este es el primer fic que publico y espero que les guste. Como vieron es un fic de SCC y es de una pareja que siempre quise ver junta pero la verdad nadie escribía sobre ellos, así que decidí hacerlo yo. Espero dejen rr sobre lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo, jajaja, pues todo comentario ayuda a mejorar.


	2. El reencuentro

**Inesperado Para Mi**

**Capítulo 2 El Reencuentro**

-No entiendo que hace Shaoran con esa tipa, yo se que él no la ama y ella obvio tampoco. Es indiscutible que se está engañando para quererla y… ¡eso es! Se está engañando. Seguro es por la presión de la familia y él quiere ver en ella a la mujer de su vida… ¡ay Dios mío soy una genio!, pero ahora la cuestión es cómo abrirle los ojos, mmm…mmm no sería tan difícil convencerlo si existiera otra chica en el panorama… pero no hay ninguna chica que conozca de la que Shaoran esté mínimamente interesado… mmm qué hacer… qué hacer… ay ya se ¿por qué no lo pensé antes? Es tan obvio ¡le tengo que conseguir novia a Shaoran! Una que yo apruebe con eso mato dos pájaros de un solo tiro, consigo una chica que le convenga a él y que de verdad lo ame y que a la vez sea buena para la familia Li y me caiga bien ¡Sí! ¡Definitivamente si soy una genio! –ésta era la discusión que tenía Meiling en su habitación mientras se acomodaba en la casa Daidoji.

Mientras tanto Shaoran escuchaba a Eita discutir en su habitación.

-Por Dios puedes creerlo… darnos cuartos separados ¿en qué estaban pensando?

-Bueno Eita ellos no tenían que suponer que íbamos a dormir juntos.

-Tonterías Shaoran, yo soy tu novia y mi lugar es a tú lado, de día y de _noche_ –dijo mientas se sentaba en sus piernas y le comenzaba a dar besos en el rostro- si así era en China no entiendo ¿por qué cambiaría aquí? –dijo mientras seguía besándole.

-Bueno pues ellos no saben cómo es que era en China… Eita –decía mientras recibía los besos de la mujer y poco a poco él comenzaba con sus caricias a ella- la verdad la que más se habla con Daidoji es Meiling yo le escribo mails de vez en cuando…

-¡Ya sabía! seguro fue idea de Meiling el chistecito de los cuartos –contestó furiosa con la prima de Shaoran al mismo tiempo que se paraba de las piernas del sujeto dejándolo un tanto insatisfecho- es que en serio que parece que me odiara –haciéndose la víctima.

-Hablare con ella más tarde –dijo el chino mientras hacía que la chica tomara su posición anterior y fue él ahora quien comenzó la ola de besos- no te preocupes.

-Gracias amor tu siempre cuidando de mi –contesto mientras recibía las atenciones de Shaoran.

---------

-¿Estás loco? Mi mamá puede entrar en cualquier momento.

-Ay por favor un minuto más –contestó el moreno mientras le daba besos en el cuello.

-Pero… -no pudo seguir, pues el hombre sabía cómo hacer que su voluntad decayera.

-Sí, si ya sé que tienes una visita de tus amigos chinos, mi hermana me lo dijo, ya viene con el tonto de Eriol y sé que quedamos de no vernos pero… -paró mientras la miraba fijamente y le acariciaba una mejilla- pero no me pude aguantar, un día sin ti es una eternidad.

-Ay Touya, tu siempre sabes que decir para que yo no te pueda negar nada ¿no? –Contestó mientras cerraba los ojos gracias a las caricias de su novio- o… o disgustarme contigo… -fue lo último que dijo pues se dedico a contestar los besos de Touya.

-¿Tomoyo? ¿Hija dónde estás?... ¿Tomoyo? –Decía Sonomi a lo largo del hall principal del primer piso- ¿estará en el despacho?

-¡Ay no!, es mi mamá, ves te dije que te fueras, estaba muy feliz porque no te vería hoy –decía separándose de Touya y yendo hacía un pequeño espejo que estaba detrás de un florero en una mesa.

-Pero… ¿No había terminado sabes? –refutó Touya.

-Sí, si habías terminado y mejor quédate aquí, voy a salir a encontrarme con mi mamá y cuando ya no nos veas sales ¿ok?

-Bueno –contestó derrotado- ¿y mi beso de despedida?

La chica se acerco rápido a él y lo beso, ella intentaba que fuera un beso rápido, pero esos no eran los planes de Touya y no fue sino hasta una nueva llamada de Sonomi que Tomoyo recordó que tenía que salir- ya… ya me voy, recuerda cuando ya no nos veas sales ¿sí?... te veo esta noche –dijo mientras salía al pasillo a ver a su madre.

-¿Esta noche? Pero no habíamos quedado de vernos esta noche… veo que mis besos hicieron algo más que sólo distraerla –murmuro Touya mientras sonreía. Luego arregló su camisa y abrió un poco la puerta para ver si Tomoyo y su madre ya se habían ido.

-Sí, si te escuché pero es que… estaba hablando con Sakura, sí estaba hablando con Sakura –mintió Tomoyo apenas vio a su madre y ésta le preguntó el porqué de su demora y repentina desaparición.

-Ah -contestaba Sonomi, sin sospechar de que la razón fuera el novio de su hija.

-Sí, está muy emocionada de ver a Meiling –siguió Tomoyo para darle soporte a su mentira_- tendré que hablar con Sakura, que diga que llamó a casa por si a mamá se le ocurre preguntar algo_ –pensaba la chica mientas caminaba con su madre al jardín donde tomarían el té junto con sus amigos recién llegados.

------

Meiling fue la última en llegar al jardín

-Ah ¿entonces fuiste modelo? –preguntaba la señora Daidoji haciendo conversación.

-Si señora –contestaba Eita haciendo cara _de mas que los demás_ y seguía- la verdad es un trabajo muy duro, por eso decidí dejarlo, además la gente es muy egoísta siempre intentan ver cuál es tu punto débil para atacarte.

-Señorita sus demás invitados están aquí.

-Hazlos pasar Kaho por favor –le dijo Tomoyo al ama de llaves.

-Deben ser los demás, aunque Rika sí me dijo que no vendría porque su hermanito estaba enfermo y ella lo está cuidando, Terada está con ella.

-¿Terada… Terada sensei? –preguntaron Meiling y Shaoran al tiempo

-Si –respondió Tomoyo con toda naturalidad, y al ver sus caras de asombro agrega- oh verdad que ustedes no sabían, Rika y Terada sensei llevan saliendo 2 años, pues ya saben que ella ha estado enamorada de él toda la vida y pues ahora él le corresponde.

-Si lo recuerdo –contestó Meiling ya más calmada.

-¿En serio? ¿Llevan 2 años saliendo como pareja? –Preguntaba aún asombrado Shaoran- ¿ella estaba enamorada de él cuando estábamos en primaria?

-Si –contestaron Tomoyo y Meiling al tiempo, ésta última siguió- ay Shaoran no me digas que no te diste cuenta, si era tan obvio; bueno supongo que era porque sólo tenías ojos para Kinomoto –dijo con intensión de bromear a su primo y de paso molestar a su novia.

-No me di cuenta porque no estaba pendiente de esas cosas y punto –contestó un rojo Shaoran, quien por un segundo recordó cómo es que con una sonrisa de Sakura él a cualquier cosa decía sí.

-¿Sakura? –pregunto Eita, a quien el tono dicho por Meiling no le paso desapercibido.

-Si la novia de Shaoran cuando íbamos a primaria, no era sino que ella le sonriera y él decía si a cualquier cosa ¿recuerdas primo? –dijo Meiling animadamente.

Shaoran se sonrojo aún más porque Mei dijera en voz alta lo que él había pensado hace un minuto- no es cierto –contestó rápido- era tan sólo un chico- comenzó a sudar- y pues estaba enamorado de ella –seguía dando una explicación que en realidad no fue pedida, pues Meiling creía que él negaría lo dicho por ella y ya- era una niña muy linda… y atenta conmigo, con todos –se corrigió, pero antes de que siguiera hablando, y quitando la atención de las chicas de él los invitados llegaron al jardín.

-Hola –dijo Yamasaki con su sonrisa acostumbrada.

-¡Meiling! Por Dios estás hermosa –dijo Chiharu mientras iba a abrazar a Meiling.

Los chicos también se dieron un abrazo y un apretón de manos, como habían crecido –pensaba cada uno de la persona de saludaban, luego Mei saludo a Yamasaki y Shaoran a Chiharu. Y el segundo par de invitados llegó.

-No importa la verdad no la necesito para hoy.

-Pero amor dijiste que ibas a hacer el ensayo a partir de esos cuentos –le contestaba el hombre de cabello azulado a su lado.

-No importa Eriol lo haré sobre algo más –contestaba una roja Sakura ante el adjetivo dicho por Eriao. Ya llevaban algún tiempo saliendo pero nunca se acostumbraba a esa palabra _amor_ y siempre terminaba roja.

-¿Sakura? ¿Eres tú? –especulaba Meiling- pero si estás hermosa, mucho más que cuando nos vimos la última vez, me da un poco de rabia, no tenías porque ponerte tan linda –decía Meiling y le dio la espalda a Sakura para dejarla con la boca abierta por su actitud, pero Meiling estaba sonriendo- y Dios sí que sigues siendo una despistada estaba bromeando! Es tan sencillo hacerlo contigo o con Shaoran –dijo Meiling a lo que se volteaba e iba a abrazar a Sakura, pues eran muchos los años que no se habían visto.

Sakura aún más roja sonrió y dio dos pasos para poder responder el abrazo de Meiling- Tú no has cambiado nada Meiling.

-Eso es bueno –se defendió la china y luego ambas chicas comenzaron a reír.

Apenas Sakura pronunció la primera palabra cuando llegó al jardín llamó la atención de Shaoran y él apenas la vio no pudo despegar sus ojos más de ella, se veía… se veía hermosa. Sakura luego de 9 años tenía una figura más estilizada, su cabello había crecido, ahora lo llevaba un poco más abajo de los hombros, del mismo color café claro, sus ojos verdes, tan llamativos, expresivos y profundos, su piel blanca, de un tono más oscuro que el de Tomoyo pero no moreno (como recordaba él era la piel de su hermano), sus manos delicadas, con un tono rosa en las uñas (las vio cuando abrazó a Meiling), su sonrisa hermosa, como siempre, como la recordaba, tan sincera, honesta, tierna y por último sus labios, delgados, en perfecto juego con su rostro, rosáceos, con un brillo en ellos, se veían tan… deliciosos, el joven olvido completamente donde estaba, le dio la espalda a la que era su novia para quedar mirando de frente a Sakura y detallarla (aún más). Estaba vestida con una blusa verde, que hacía juego con sus ojos, ajustada en el busto pero suelta en la cintura, larga, le llegaba un poco más abajo del trasero, los pantalones eran unos jeans entubados negros y tenía un saquillo blanco encima de los hombros. Shaoran no podía dejar de mirarla, Dios era hermosa, no creyó que se fuera a poner aún más hermosa, cuando niña ya era linda, no creyó que crecer le hiciera tanto bien, Meiling tenía razón, ella de niña era perfecta, no necesitaba mejorar, pero aparentemente la vida no lo creía así pues ahora entre ellos estaba una chica despampánate, sonriente y hermosa.

-Hola Li –saludo Sakura a Shaoran.

-... –

-Mmm parece que está estupefacto, pensé que esto pasaría, pero no creí que lo dejarías sin habla –comentó Meiling.

Sakura ante el comentario se sonrojó otra vez (cosa que hizo que Shaoran sonriera, pues le sentaba de maravilla ese color) y quedo un tanto desconcertada ante el hombre que tenía enfrente, en realidad los años le habían sentado muy bien a Shaoran, y no es que de niño necesitara un cambio o algo sólo que ahora se veía mucho, mucho mejor.

-Ehh Ehh –tosió Eita al ver la actitud de Shaoran, ¡¡¡ ¿qué le pasaba si era una chica cualquiera?!!! No como el hombre que la acompañaba, eso sí que era un hombre.

La única que prestó atención al sonido hecho por Eita fue Sakura, pues Shaoran no miraba a nadie más que a la ojiverde.

-Hola soy Kinomoto Sakura mucho gusto.

-Hola Eita Kuroshi, NOVIA DE SHAORAN –dijo esto último vocalizando y gesticulando cada letra- aunque parece que él está atontado con tu presencia –agregó con rabia.

Shaoran volvió en sí, cuando se dio cuenta que era notorio que se estaba fijando en Sakura- No es eso –dijo rápido- es que has cambiado mucho y poco a la vez –sonrió sonrojando a Sakura se veía tan apuesto- quiero decir; te vez hermosa, hermosísima en verdad, pero veo que sigues teniendo el mismo carácter que cuando niña, lo que me alegra mucho.

Mientras todo esto ocurría Eriol se había quedado callado y prácticamente apartado de los demás (el conoció a los Li por tan sólo una semana, ya que ellos al cabo de ese tiempo tuvieron que regresar a China), y se quedo sólo mirando (disimuladamente no como Shaoran) a la chica que acompañaba a Li, la escuchó decir que era su novia, pues que novia se había traído el hombre, aunque si fuera él no hubiera llevado a mi novia a un viaje donde posiblemente encontraría muchas opciones, _que tonto ese Li, en cambio de divertirse y probar se había traído a su novia, jajaja que tonto_ –pensó Eriol.

-Eriol qué haces ahí parado, ¿no vas a saludar a Li y a Meiling? – le preguntó Tomoyo.

-Pues en realidad no creo que me recuerden mucho –respondió el inglés.

-Por supuesto que te recordamos Hiraguizawa, mi primo y yo tenemos muy buena memoria –le dijo Meiling y mirando a su primo agregó- ¿verdad Shaoran?

-Si, por supuesto ¿cómo estás? –Shaoran desvió la mirada de Sakura para contestarle a su prima y ver a su antiguo compañero de estudio.

-Bueno lo decía porque sólo nos conocimos por una semana… -argumento Eriol.

-Pues no te creas tan poco, en una semana se alcanza a hacer una impresión en la gente, así sean niños. –le dijo Meiling sonriendo.

-Hola Li ¿cómo has estado? –saludo Eriol a Shaoran, y le extendió la mano al mismo tiempo que rodeaba la cintura de Sakura, dejando ver que era su novia.

-Bien, muy bien –contesto Shaoran- aunque veo que tú estás mejor –pensó viendo que abrazaba a la chica.

-Ay esto es perfecto todos los de la primaria Tomoeda reunidos otra vez –comentó Naoko emocionada- bueno y ¿a dónde vamos a ir a celebrar?

-Yo reserve el VIP del _Ibri_ pub, creo que tiene el ambiente que necesitamos –anunció Eriol, luego miró a Sakura le sonrió y de dio un rápido beso en los labios, cosa que dejo a Shaoran y Meiling boca abiertos.

-Eriol… -dijo pasito una muy roja Sakura.

-Sí, si vamos, mamá yo creo que luego de salir del pub me quedaré a dormir en casa de Sakura, así que no me esperes –dijo Tomoyo, y ante lo último Sakura se volteó a mirarla; pues su casa estaba en éste momento en un caos total, habían libros regados por todo lado (cortesía de ella y su estudio), pero apenas estaba pensando decirle que era imposible que se quedara en su casa la chica de ojos azules le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio, con lo que Sakura entendió que en realidad la ojiazul ya tenía otros planes y estaba escondiéndoselos a su madre.

-Bueno vamos que creo estamos bien de tiempo –les dijo Yamasaki.

-Si claro –dijeron los extranjeros y su novia Chiharu.

-Espérenme un segundo ¿sí? Voy por un suéter –les pidió Tomoyo y subió al segundo piso a toda prisa.

-Bueno creo que al menos podemos ir saliendo –dijo Eriol a los demás que le hicieron caso.

-Hola –decía Tomoyo por el teléfono muy bajito- bueno es que no recordaba que teníamos planeado salir así que… -su interlocutor la interrumpió- no Touya por supuesto que no fue adrede, te digo que lo olvide, si tu sabes que me encanta salir contigo… -otra interrupción- ESCUCHA que no tengo mucho tiempo vamos a Ibri ¡¿sí?!, te espero ahí estaremos en la sección VIP, hablaré para que te dejen pasar sin problemas a nuestra mesa, te espero –le dijo Tomoyo, en tono tierno, Touya le respondió algo y ella sonrió –te amo, nos vemos allá – y salió de su habitación para no hacer esperar más a sus amigos.

Se dividieron en dos grupos uno en el auto de Yamasaki (él, su novia, Shaoran y Sakura) y los otros en el auto de Eriol (él,Tomoyo, Meiling, Eita y Naoko), fue así pues Tomoyo le dijo a Sakura que necesitaba pedirle un favor a Eriol y pues él no se opuso al cambio de transporte de Sakura y aunque Eita refunfuñó que quería estar al lado de Shaoran nadie en verdad le puso atención.

Y así los 9 se dirigieron al pub a celebrar el reencuentro.

----

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno este capi me demoré un poco en escribirlo porque mi compu murió, y no lo había podido terminar. Y ya ven las parejas que me inventé; siempre leía que Eriol pensaba que Sakura era muy inocente para él y por eso nunca intentaba nada con ella y aunque es cierto –lo de inocente- pues los quise poner juntos al inicio de la historia, aunque en el siguiente capi vamos a ver que tan inocente es Sakura jijijiji.

Aclarando una dudita que me hicieron, no ésta historia no va a tener magia, pues al ser mi primer fic me pareció complicado iniciar con magia y cards y eso, es sólo que en el fic se sigue el hecho de que todos se conocieron de pequeños y que a Shaoran le gustaba Sakura pero no más.

Espero que este nuevo capi les guste y estaré publicando el nuevo en estos días. Ya saben porfa dejar review diciendo lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo :P.


	3. La celebración

**Inesperado para Mi**

**Capitulo 3: La celebración**

Llegaron al Ibri pub, el lugar de moda en Tokio. Todos bajaron de los autos, en los que en ambos autos aprovecharon el tiempo para averiguar lo más posible de los visitantes extranjeros, en el auto de Eriol Tomoyo se encargó de sacarle todo tipo de información a Meiling no sólo sobre ella sino también sobre su primo, a pesar de que con algunos comentarios Eita se resentía, y en el otro auto fue Shaoran quien se dedicó a averiguar la vida de Sakura, en ese auto el ambiente durante todo el camino fue calmado, relajado y amigable.

Al entrar al lugar fueron dirigidos inmediatamente hacía el reservado VIP, donde todos muy sonrientes se acomodaron, antes de entrar Eriol, le pidió al hombre se seguridad de la entrada que si venía un hombre Kinomoto lo dejara pasar y lo llevaran a la zona VIP, fue por ese favor que Tomoyo quiso ir en el auto de Eriol y no quería que Sakura lo supiera porque conociendo a su hermano fijo decidía no ir a celebrar.

Ya todos adentro con música a todo volumen y emocionados por volver a encontrarse, comenzaron a hablar y reír. De pronto un chico de cabello azul con piel clara, mirada negra y gesto serio toco el hombro de Eriol, éste volteo y frunció el seño, pero luego de dos segundos sonrió y se paró para abrazar al hombre.

-¡Sasuke!

-¡Eriol! –contestó el extraño también sonriendo.

-¿Qué haces por acá? –indagó Eriol

-Pues ya ves que la vida me lleva donde quiere –y sonrió- no la verdad es que Itachi tenía algunos asuntos que atender acá y me dijo que si lo quería acompañar y pues, aquí me tienes –Termino.

-¿No me digas que Itachi también está aquí? –dijo Eriol sonriendo.

-Si claro está con… Nakuru –dijo con una gótica en la cabeza- allá – y señaló el lugar donde se encontraba su hermano con la prima de Eriol en una sesión de besos.

-Jajaja de razón te ves tan aburrido, ellos comiendo y tú en ayuno jajaja- dijo y Sasuke no pudo más que hacer que su gota creciera.

-Pues si quieres vengan y siéntense con nosotros, no creo que haya problema ¿verdad? –ahí mirando a los demás.

-Por supuesto que no –dijo Meiling rápido, quien apenas vio a Sasuke quedo encantada.

-Perfecto, voy a avisarles… aunque no creo que vengan inmediatamente –y se fue a su mesa.

-Eriol ¿Quién es él? –pregunto una muy emocionada Meiling.

-Es uno de mis mejores amigos de Londres –contestó sonriendo y mirando por donde se fue Sasuke- y aparentemente ahora podría emparentar con ellos gracias a Nakuru, mi prima, no sé si la recuerdes…

-Claro que la recuerdo –dijo la chica, recordando que era una chica un poco… intensa con Touya; el hermano de Sakura.

-Si lo malo es que parece que sólo tienen ojos para ellos y aparentemente cualquier persona que esté con ellos queda ignorada completamente –dijo tomando de su bebida- la verdad es que son un poco… apasionados –y le dio un pequeño vistazo a Sakura.

-¿En serio, ambos?… a los hermanos me refiero –pregunto desprevenida Meiling.

-Pues cuando venga te lo presento para que lo descubras por ti misma –le dijo Eriol, y al hizo sonrojar un poco, cosa que hizo que los demás se rieran e hizo que Meiling le diera una mirada asesina a Eriol.

Y así lo hicieron, cuando Sasuke regreso fue presentado con todos los antiguos compañeros de estudio de Eriol y él y Meiling comenzaron a hablar y encajaron inmediatamente, y después de un buen rato se les unieron Itachi y Nakuru, quienes se quejaron de que Sasuke los dejó solos, y luego de las presentaciones todos estaban hablando, tomando, bailando y pasando un buen rato.

Después de un buen rato, llegó Touya a la reunión y apenas lo vio Sakura, quiso salir corriendo de allí, ella sabía que él lo que quería era protegerla pero era insoportable, antes espantaba a todos los pretendientes y ahora siempre le hacía comentarios a Eriol, quien resultada entretenido con la reacción de Touya y sabía manejarlo muy bien, la verdad es que Eriol era el único que aguantaba eso, cualquier chico que comenzaba a salir con Sakura terminaba cansado del hermano de ella, por eso no había tenido más novios que el inglés, y lo acepto más por deseo de tener alguien al lado que por romance o amor verdadero. Así que cuando vio a su hermano y estaba bailando con Eriol decidió escapar, se movió entre la gente y se fue. Shaoran la vio entre la gente mientras estaba en la barra pidiendo otro trago y decidió seguirla, pues pensó que algo le había pasado y de todas formas no era bueno que ella estuviera sola, también le pareció raro que Eriol no la siguiera, porque los vio bailando en la pista hace un minuto, decidió ir tras ella, y termino saliendo del bar por la puerta trasera, y ahí la encontró con los ojos cerrados y respirando profundamente, como si estuviera contando hasta 10 para calmarse, lo que le pareció raro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Shaoran.

-¿Ah? –contesto Sakura abriendo los ojos y volviendo en sí.

-Sakura ¿qué haces aquí sola? ¿Pasó algo con Eriol? ¿Se pelearon? –continuo el hombre.

-Já ojala –contestó Sakura y rodó los ojos- con él nunca pasa nada- y luego se sonrojó pues pensó que lo dicho podría mal interpretarse- no porque no él no quiera es sólo que yo… -sólo lo estaba empeorando- es decir no ¡no pasó nada con Eriol! –cerró los ojos y dejó de hablar.

Shaoran no pudo más que sonreír ante su nerviosismo e intento de explicación –mmm veo, entonces por…

-Es un tanto monótona –y ante la cara de interrogación de Shaoran se explicó- nuestra relación quiero decir. –Hizo una pausa- yo sé que no me ama y yo a él tampoco –termino.

-Entonces ¿por qué estás con él? –preguntó él y se acercó un poco a ella, que tenía la espalda recostada en la pared del bar.

-Pues porque estaba cansada de estar sola –dijo resuelta.

-No comprendo –le dijo Shaoran.

-La verdad es que todos a mí alrededor estaban juntos y felices. –Contestó ella- y yo estaba sola, y… -lo miro, ¿por qué le estaba contando todo eso?, tal vez porque sabía que podía confiar en él, se contestó a sí misma y siguió- Eriol estaba igual que yo, bueno no igual, él ha salido con varias chicas y nunca ha estado contento con ninguna, igual que conmigo, yo se que al igual que yo está esperando que alguien más venga _o regrese_ –pensó lo último.

-¿Alguien más? Me estás diciendo que tú no quieres estar con Eriol –preguntó sorprendido.

-Si –y al ver que él veía eso como insólito le explico- mira Shaoran yo no amo a Eriol y estoy segura que él a mí tampoco, la verdad yo sólo he amado una vez en mi vida y fue… -se sonrojó y bajó la mirada pero siguió- a ti, cuando éramos niños y a pesar de serlo, nunca he podido o querido encontrar a alguien con quien me sienta remotamente parecido.

Shaoran la miró ya no le parecía tan ilógico lo que ella le decía- creo que te entiendo, yo he pasado por lo mismo, nunca he sentido algo tan fuerte por alguien, y sólo he tenido 3 novias, 4 si cuentas a Eita, pero nunca he llegado a amar a ninguna –dijo y sin pensar siguió- sólo a ti.

Sakura seguía mirando el piso y contestó- por lo menos has salido con alguien, yo no, porque mi hermano siempre ahuyenta a cualquiera que se me acerca, Eriol que lo soporta, pero creo que yo nunca he querido que alguien se quedará a mi lado y… -fue ahí que a la mente de Sakura llegó el _sólo a ti_- ¿sólo a mí?

Shaoran se sonrojó aún más y fue él quien esta vez bajo la cabeza para ver el piso- s…sí, creo que la única vez que me he enamorado es cuando tenía 10 años y estaba contigo.

-Yo…yo pensé que te habías olvidado de mí, y como ahora viniste con Eita… pues no pensé que recordarás lo que tuvimos… -dijo ella nerviosa.

-Sakura yo siempre he pensado en ti, siempre –ya mirándola- y cada que inició una relación con alguien no puedo dejar de compararla contigo, o con la niña que recuerdo –dijo él y le sonrió un poco, pues la veía roja como un tomate y pensaba que él estaría peor.

-Yo hago lo mismo –y también sonrió.

-Sabes siempre que beso a alguien por primera vez recuerdo el beso que nos dimos en tu casa el día antes de que volviera a China. –y se acerco más, cada vez más.

-Pues no te puedo decir que yo hago lo mismo porque al único chico que he besado aparte de ti es a Eriol, y nunca dejó que las cosas vayan más allá, no hemos pasado de la primera base, y la verdad ha sido por mi… -paró y otra vez se sonrojó por darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Shaoran no paraba de sonreír, Sakura era igual que cuando niña, tan sincera, tímida, penosa, hermosa y ahí notó sus labios; que estaban igual que en la tarde rosados y brillantes, y a unos pocos centímetros suyos. Sakura sentía el aroma de Shaoran, y se sentía cada vez más acorralada, ¿él se estaba acercando?

-La verdad no creo que haya sido que no ame a las chicas con las que salgo, sino que no he dejado de amarte a ti – ¿qué había dicho? Y ¿por qué? Y qué estaba haciendo ahora, pensó alarmado (aunque no lo parecía) mientras tomaba el rostro de Sakura por la barbilla y le levantaba el rostro para que lo mirara.

-Ss…si –jadeó- creo que es eso –dijo ella, sin poner oposición al movimiento de la mano de Shaoran y al hecho que él se estaba acercando más y más a ella –_Dios ¿qué estoy diciendo? Y ¿qué estoy haciendo? Yo estoy con Eriol_- pensaba Sakura, pero no detuvo a Shaoran al momento que la acercó a su rostro y la besó.

Al principio fue un beso suave, apenas rozándose lentamente, recordando los labios de su antagonista, y poco a poco comenzaron a besarse más apasionadamente. Shaoran comenzó a explorar la boca de Sakura, y ella lo dejó sin poner ningún obstáculo.

_-No puedo creer que esté besando a Shaoran. Dios su manera de besar es impetuosa, intensa, dulce; tan distinto a Eriol… ¡Eriol! pero que estoy haciendo, tengo que parar, ¡yo soy la novia de Eriol!, y me estoy besando con Shaoran. –_pensaba Sakura y de repente se separó del chino, pero no se distanció mucho de su rostro.

Aún con los ojos cerrados Shaoran juntó su frente con la de Sakura –es… es la primera vez que alguien supera tu beso… -dijo él.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Sakura sin entender lo que él decía.

-Creo que es lógico, sólo tú te podrías superar a ti misma –dijo Shaoran- nadie me había hecho sentir de esa manera, sólo tu esa tarde… y ahora –le dijo y comenzó a acercarse nuevamente.

-¿En serio nunca te habías sentido así? –preguntó ella, el asintió- yo tampoco, y mira que tienes más experiencia que yo –y le sonrió.

-¿Puedo…? –dijo él y sin esperar respuesta la volvió a besar.

Siguieron besándose por largo tiempo hasta que un empleado del bar salió con una bolsa de basura, y el sonido los asustó e hizo que se separaran. El hombre los miró por dos segundos y luego volvió adentro.

-Lo siento –dijo Sakura- _¡Dios que estará pensando! Si yo estoy saliendo con Eriol _–pensó.

-_Debe pensar que soy un canalla por besarla teniendo novia… pero es que no me pude aguantar –_pensaba Shaoran y luego le dijo- no yo lo siento te bese sin permiso y… de verdad lo siento.

-Pero yo no te detuve, fue mi culpa –respondió ella.

-No fue mi culpa… yo te seguí porque pensé que estabas mal, y termino besándote… de verdad lo lamento pero… no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho –le dijo, sin pensarlo dos veces, resuelto de decirle cómo se sentía- no me arrepiento porque gracias a ese beso me doy cuenta que no he sido feliz con nadie más porque estaba esperado que volvieras de alguna manera a mi vida –le dijo sin remordimiento.

-Yo… yo… -Sakura estaba nerviosa para responder, pero se sentía feliz de escuchar las palabras de Shaoran- yo creo que también te estaba esperando…Shaoran –le dijo para alegría del hombre- te estaba esperando, creo que por eso nunca me moleste en serio con mi hermano cuando ahuyentaba a todos los chicos que se me acercaban, o por lo que nunca esperé enamorarme de Eriol, porque te estaba esperando –ahí sonrió y lo abrazo- me siento tan feliz de que hayas regresado Shaoran.

-Yo también, siempre has sido tú a quien he querido tener a mi lado, por eso siempre comparaba a las otras chicas contigo, y nunca esperaba nada de ellas porque no eran tú Sakura –la miró sonrío y la volvió a besar.

Y fue el celular de Shaoran el que los interrumpió esta vez y resonó la voz de Eita al otro lado de la línea -¿Shaoran dónde estás? ¡Estoy muy aburrida! Todos se fueron o están con su pareja ¿dónde estás? -Shaoran miró a Sakura y se separó un poco de ella volviendo a la realidad.

-Eita, si es que decidí salir un momento por algo al auto… -y apenas dijo el nombre de _su __novia_ Sakura se separó completamente y le dio la espalda –ya voy a regresar no te preocupes.

-No te demores ¿sí? Estoy cansada de estar sola –dijo Eita al otro lado de la línea y colgó.

-Sakura… -dijo y puso una mano en el hombro de la chica.

-No –dijo la chica alarmada- ¡por Dios Shaoran!, nos estábamos besando y ambos vinimos aquí con alguien –decía subiendo la voz e hiperventilando.

-Lo sé –contestó Shaoran- pero te repito que no me arrepiento Sakura, ya te dije que he estado esperando volver a sentir esto –e hizo que la chica se volteara a mirarlo- mira al igual que tú no amo a Eita y sé que ella a mi tampoco, y no voy a dejar que por ella este sentimiento que está volviendo a nacer en mí se apague…

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Si nos volvimos a ver hoy, esta tarde, ¿cómo puedes hablar de un sentimiento? –lo interrumpió ella y le decía alterada.

-Y sólo me vasto volver a verte para saber que no te quiero volver a perder –le dijo calmado y acercándola a su pecho y bajo a su altura para decirle- y no te voy a perder Sakura, voy a hacer todo lo posible para que vuelvas a estar a mi lado ¿me entiendes?

Sakura estaba atónita y feliz, Shaoran le estaba diciendo que quería estar a su lado, a su lado –no… no tienes que hacer nada –le dijo- yo… también quiero estar a tu lado Shaoran, sin importar que.

-¿En serio? –ahora el atónito era él.

-Sí, creo que en toda mi vida sólo he querido estar contigo –sonrojada lo miro, se empinó y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Sakura –la miro admirándola- me haces muy feliz, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, yo se que Eita no se sorprenderá si le digo que quiero terminar, armará un show pero lo aceptará, lo tendrá que aceptar, así podré estar contigo sin remordimiento alguno.

-Si yo también hablaré con Eriol –le dijo ella sonriendo.

Y con esa idea en mente regresaron al bar, con la única intención de romper con la persona que llegaron al lugar para comenzar una relación con la persona que en realidad querían.

**------Continuará:**

**Notas de la autora: **Bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo del fic, sé que por ahora parece un fic de todo menos de Eriol y Meiling, pero es porque todo se tiene que acomodar para ellos jijiji, y lo dejo hasta ahí para no mezclar muchos hechos en el capi. Bueno creo que no mentí a la hora de decir que en éste capítulo no sería nada inocente ^////^ aunque lo que decía si lo decía sin intención alguna termino volviendo a los brazos de hombre que quería.

Y lo de Sasuke e Itachi, es porque me encanta el anime de Naruto y pues como necesitaba algunos personajes decidí incluir a los hermanos Uchiha, tal vez utilice más adelante algún otro jajajaja.

Bueno sin más espero comentarios de lo que les gusto, o disgusto o lo que quieran ^___^ el próximo capítulo lo publico en estos días, es que he tenido problemas con mi pc y estoy trabajando en los de mis hermanos, pero cada que ellos lo necesitan me toca parar, o moverme al del otro, pero cuando ambos necesitan su compu pues me toca a mi esperar Y___Y ¡extraño mi pc!!!!!!!! T___T, pero bueno espero no demorarme mucho en colgar el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Adios Eita

**Inesperado para Mí**

**Capítulo 4: Adios Eita**

Sakura y Shaoran sin darse cuenta regresaron al bar tomados de las manos, Eriol estaba en la barra pidiendo un trago y los vio de espaldas a él, algo dentro de él siempre le dijo que Sakura rompería con él y apenas vio la manera en que ambos se miraban en la casa de Tomoyo esa tarde supo que Shaoran iba a volver a entrar a la vida de Sakura y honestamente esperaba que esta vez no saliera. ¡Ah! pero eso no iba a impedir que él se divirtiera un poco con ellos, porque la verdad el damnificado era él, Sakura lo iba a dejar por Shaoran; tenía que desquitarse de alguna manera, no se las iba a dejar tan fácil y recordando la manera en que Shaoran se puso rojo con los comentarios de su prima ruidosa pues todo iba a ser muy sencillo, ¡Dios sí que se iba a divertir!

-¿Y Eriol? –preguntó Sakura al no ver a su actual novio en la mesa con sus amigos.

-Entonces tú también eres primo de Eriol… -le decía Meiling a Sasuke sin prestarle atención a Sakura.

-Pues sí, lo que pasa es que yo soy primo por parte de su padre y Nakuru es prima por parte de su madre, ella y yo no tenemos nada en común, hasta ahora –le contó Sasuke y levantó la mirada para ver como Nakuru e Itachi estaban riéndose como dos adolescentes y una gota apareció en su cabeza- la verdad es que yo crecí con Eriol, bueno excepto esos 4 años que duró por acá cuando tenía 10 años, luego regresó a Inglaterra y decidió volver hace apenas un año o año y medio, no sabía que estaba en Tokio… -siguió Sasuke.

-No él no está viviendo aquí, sólo vinimos a festejar que mi primo y yo regresamos luego de casi 9 años de ausencia, él vive en Tomoeda como los demás –le cortó Meiling y levantó la mirada para referirse a Eriol. Fue ahí cuando vio que Sakura estaba tomándole la mano a Shaoran, quedó en shock, ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Y Eita?, volteó su cabeza para no ver a la fastidiosa novia de su primo sentada en el sillón junto a ella sino bailando con un chico "x" muy pegados, y ¿su primo qué? ¡Qué falta de respeto la de esa muchachita!, si lo va a engañar (como lo hacía en Hong Kong y Shaoran lo sabía) que no lo hiciera en las narices de su primo, de todos, y también lo decía por Shaoran. Celebraba que (si fuera cierto) regresara con Sakura, pero por favor, respeto para las personas con las que llegaron al bar, al menos Eriol parecía ser un buen hombre, no se veía como esa tonta de Eita, ¿cómo le hacían eso en su cara?

Sakura se dio cuenta que Meiling estaba observando fijamente su mano y cuando ella se fijo en la misma se dio cuenta que estaba entrelazada con la mano de Shaoran ¡Ay por Dios! ¿Y si alguien los vio aparte de Meiling? Ella no quería lastimar a Eriol, ¿dónde estaba Eriol? Bueno pero mejor que no estuviera allí o se habría dado cuenta de que tenía a Shaoran tomado de la mano y… ¿y Shaoran? ¿Es qué acaso él no se daba cuenta de que iban tomados de la mano? No, la verdad es que no. Él entró detrás de ella y sin querer sus manos se encontraron, él no lo buscó, solo… paso, Sakura lo sabía y de repente sonrío.

Shaoran por su parte estaba viendo como su actual novia estaba bailando muy cerca y muy insinuantemente, por no decir que estaba encima del fulano, con un muchacho del pub. Se quedó mirándola, dándose cuenta que no sentía nada, recordando que nunca había sentido celos por ella, no era la primera vez que la veía haciendo algo parecido, ¡a Dios gracias que ahora no estaba su familia ahí para verla! Como en la boda de una de sus hermanas, donde Eita se pasó un poco de copas y empezó a coquetear con el mejor amigo del novio, ¡qué vergüenza había pasado ese día! -cerró los ojos recordando su pena- pero eso había sido todo pena, nada más, pues si claro que sintió algo de enfado pero la fuente era el mismo sentimiento pena, no celos, no coraje, pena y ahora se sentía más que feliz al verla en "sus normales andanzas" sabiendo que podría terminar con ella sin sentir remordimiento alguno, al pensar en eso estrechó suavemente la mano de Sakura y se giró hacía ella, que estaba sonriéndole tiernamente. Se veía hermosa, como siempre, definitivamente siempre había querido a Sakura y en todas las chicas que conocía esperaba encontrarla a ella. Se inclinó lentamente hacía ella, Sakura también comenzó a inclinarse para besarlo cuando ambos escucharon una voz detrás de ellos.

-¡Sabía que estabas aquí monstruo! –prácticamente les gritó Touya a espaldas de Sakura, cosa que hizo que la pareja diera un rápido brinquito para separarse y sonrojarse al darse cuenta que estuvieron a punto de besarse ¡públicamente!

-¿Sakura estás bien? –preguntó Tomoyo al ver que la chica no refutaba el adjetivo usado por su hermano. Tomoyo vio como las manos de la pareja se soltaba y Sakura se daba la vuelta para darle la cara a su hermano _-¡sí sabía que ellos dos todavía se gustaban!_ –pensó Tomoyo.

-¿Eh? Sí, sí estoy bien… sólo que… que… -Sakura tenía la mirada baja y la cara muy roja, no quería ver a su hermano para que le hiciera algún comentario, sólo esperaba que las luces del lugar estuvieran lo suficientemente tenues para que él no se diera cuenta- estoy buscando a Eriol –recordó.

-¡Qué bien, perdiste al inglés! –Le sonrió Touya, de repente se fijó en la persona que estaba detrás de su hermana- ¿a quién tienes atrás monstruo?

-Es Shaoran, ¿lo recuerdas? de niños estudiamos en la primaria Tomo… ¡NO SOY NINGÚN MONSTRUO, DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ! –le gritó Sakura y luego se avergonzó pues todas las miras de sus amigos se dirigieron a ella.

-¿Shaoran?... ¿el...el mocoso? –Dijo vagamente- ¡el mocoso! –Recordó claramente- ¿qué hace él aquí? No dijiste nada de que el mocoso estuviera aquí- ahí miro furioso a Tomoyo que estaba a su lado, por ocultarle ese tipo de cosas.

-Claro que te lo dije, te dije que nuestros antiguos amigos chinos iban a venir a vivir aquí, ¡tu dijiste que los recordabas!... ¿acaso no estabas prestando atención a lo que te decía? –Tomoyo le contestó y de pronto le volteó los hechos, ahora quien estaba en peligro era su novio.

-Claro que lo recuerdo preciosa… -dijo Touya al verse en peligro- es sólo que… no estaba pensando en él –_rápido tengo que pensar rápido o se dará cuenta que estaba trabajando mientras me hablaba por teléfono_ pensó- creí que estabas hablando de esa chiquilla ruidosa que era china – ¡_siii, Salvación!_ Pensó y luego puso de nuevo cara seria, para parecer confiado en su respuesta.

-Ah hablas de Meiling, bueno si es la prima de Shaoran, por un segundo creí que no me prestabas atención –sonrió Tomoyo y se levantó de puntitas y le dio un breve beso en los labios, cosa que dejó en shock absoluto a Meiling y Shaoran- si ella está aquí, es su prima –hizo que él se volteara a ver a Meiling y luego volviera a ver a Shaoran- han vuelto –y se abrazó a su brazo derecho –creo que ya es hora de irnos, ¿no crees Touya? –terminó Tomoyo, al ver la atención desviada completamente de Sakura y Shaoran.

-Pero si la noche es joven aún –dijo Eriol llegando a la mesa- no te puedes ir aún Tomoyo.

-Si de hecho ya estoy cansado de estar aquí, creo que necesito descansar, vámonos Tomy –dijo Touya y le dio una mirada asesina a Eriol, como de costumbre- No te quedes mucho más Sakura –terminó, para que su hermana regresara también pronto a casa.

-Si no te preocupes hermano –contestó Sakura rápido.

Touya le pasó su abrigo a Tomoyo y se puso el suyo a su vez, luego se mezclaron con el público y se fueron del lugar.

-¿Tomoyo sale con tu hermano? –preguntó muy fuerte Meiling.

-¿Daidouji y tu hermano? –esta vez era Shaoran, en shock quien preguntaba en un tono de voz normal para el oído humano.

-Sí, ¿no se los había contado?, que olvidadiza –les contestó Sakura y soltó una risita- ya hace tres años que están juntos.

-Pero si son novios hace tres años… eso quiere decir que… ¡ella tenía 16 cuando comenzaron! –Decía anonadada Meiling- ¡Ella era menor de edad y el tiene… 25!!! ¡Era mayor que ella!!!

-Sí, jajajaja –rió nerviosa ante la estupefacción de los Li- pero oficialmente salen hace 2, estuvieron un tiempo de amigos –y se sentó al lado de Meiling, y Eriol se sentó rápido a su lado y le tomo la mano.

-¿No comprendo? Es decir nunca vi ningún interés por parte de ninguno antes –comentó la chica china.

-Bueno Mei, eso es porque en esa época ella tenía 10 años y el 16, tampoco es que sea un enfermo –le contestó Eriol y comenzó a reír.

-Eriol tiene razón, eran muy chicos cuando ustedes estaban aquí, pero Tomoyo alguna vez me dijo que toda la vida le había gustado Touya, pero que como era mi amiga sabía que él no la podía ver como algo más que la "mejor amiguita de su hermana" –e hizo un gesto simulando ternura que hizo sonreír a los demás- además que Touya es algo conservador y como somos primos en segundo grado, no era como posible que se fijara en ella.

-… ¿Y entonces? –preguntó Shaoran luego de que Sakura terminó y parecía que no iba a continuar, la chica levantó la mirada y ante la expectativa de los extranjeros siguió.

-Bueno pues todo pasó de manera rara, o bizarra… jajaja la verdad es que aún no lo he decidido, pero si tienes razón todo comenzó cuando Tomoyo y yo teníamos 16, apenas ella cumplió los 15 su madre comenzó a viajar muy seguido y por mucho tiempo, así que a veces ella se quedaba en mi casa, en la habitación de Touya, porque cuando él estaba a punto de terminar la universidad decidió ser compañero de Yukito e irse a vivir a su departamento. Nunca nos visitaba por mucho, ósea almorzaba y cenaba pero luego se iba de nuevo a su apartamento, pero una vez papá tuvo que viajar por un trabajo de la universidad y yo tenía que estudiar así que pasé la mayor parte del día en casa de Naoko, ella se estaba quedando en casa porque su mamá se había ido de viaje y supongo –levantando los hombros- que estaba muy cansada porque se quedó dormida muy temprano; lo digo porque yo la intenté llamar para decirle a qué hora llegaba pero recuerdo que no me contestó, y bueno lo que pasó fue que Touya estaba en Tomoeda y era tarde para volver a su departamento, él vive en Tokio, y decidió quedarse en casa, …en su cuarto. –ahí todos estaban inclinándose hacía Sakura, la ansiedad se les notaba en la cara- Cuando me levanté al día siguiente y decidí preparar el desayuno papá estaba llegando y cuando íbamos camino a la cocina, los encontramos a ambos en sus pijamas riéndose como dos viejos amigos, haciéndose bromas y comentarios durante todo el desayuno, a mi me pareció raro, así que después le pregunte a Tomoyo qué había pasado y si ella escuchó llegar la noche anterior a Touya; y me dijo que no, que se había quedado dormida temprano… -sonrío- recuerdo que para que me contara lo que le pasó con Touya me tocó prácticamente obligarla, no me quería decir, tenía mucha pena… pero lo que pasó fue que cuando despertó estaba abrazando el torso de Touya, y él la estaba tomando de la cintura, cuando estaban muy cómodos y cuando se dieron cuenta que alguien más estaba en su cama se asustaron, y se alejaron, Tomoyo me contó que Touya se cayó de la cama, y después ya con la luz del día se dieron cuenta de que era cada uno, así que ella le dijo porqué estaba en su cama y él hizo lo mismo, después de eso no pudieron hacer más que burlarse del hecho, por eso estaban tan amistosos en el desayuno. –paró para tomar aire y seguir- La verdad creo que eso los ayudo para liberarse o reconocerse un poco más, después de eso Touya iba a la casa más seguido, a veces se ofrecía para llevar o traer a Tomoyo de su casa… al principio me parecía normal, se volvieron buenos amigos, pero un día le dije a Tomoyo que fuéramos a ver una película y cuando le mencioné el título; me dijo que ya la había visto, de hecho muchas de las que le dije ya las había visto, y cuando le pregunté que cuándo había ido me dijo "tal día con Touya" , ahí me di cuenta que estaban saliendo constantemente, pero creo que se hizo obvio para todos cuando Tomoyo cumplió 17, porque él le regaló un _karaoke en casa_, ella no cantaba desde la secundaría, cuando comenzó a la universidad sintió que no podía con las clases y el coro, así que se puso muy feliz, y lo mejor fue que ese día Touya cantó… –todos se asombraron.

-¿El señor amarguras cantó? –preguntó Meiling

-Pero él se ve tan serio –decía Shaoran.

-Pues la quería impresionar, demostrarle que por ella haría cualquier cosa –dijo Eriol y besó la mano de Sakura.

-Emm… si… supongo que fue eso –contestó Sakura y le retiró la mano a Eriol, luego continuó, más porque el gesto del inglés fuera olvidado de los presentes que por la historia misma- y ese día ella estuvo súper contenta y estaba al lado de Touya siempre, o él estaba a su lado… ya después de su cumpleaños… como una o dos semanas después nos contaron a papá y a mí que estaban saliendo; nosotros estábamos muy felices, pero esperaron un poco más para decirle a la mamá de Tomoyo, ella no aprobó muy rápido la relación, nunca le han gustado las relaciones donde hay diferencia de edad, por eso odia a papá, él era mayor que mi mamá cuando ellos se casaron, y saber que Tomoyo estaba con un muchacho de 23 años y que era hijo de Fujitaka, la enervó mucho, pero Tomoyo y Touya no eran un romance cualquiera y no dejaron su relación por la rabia de Sonomi, así que ella se fue de viaje por tres meses y cuando regresó ya se había hecho a la idea, aunque aún no le cae muy en gracia mi hermano –termino.

-Wow, no lo puedo creer, Tomoyo y tu hermano… quién lo diría, ellos se ven tan… disparejos, no me imaginé que alguien como ella pudiera terminar con alguien como él, él debería estar con una mujer rígida, fría, con gafas, cabello corto tal vez militar… -meditaba Meiling en voz alta cuando se dio cuenta que todos la estaban escuchando se puso roja- no que tu hermano no merezca alguien tierno y cálido como Tomoyo Sakura –dijo rápido moviendo las manos como excusándose.

-No te preocupes, te entiendo, al principio yo tampoco lo entendí mucho que digamos, pero ahora me parecen una pareja muy seria y con mucho sentido, la verdad ahora no me puedo imaginar alguien mejor para ellos que ellos mismos.

-Sí, así me pasa contigo mi amor –dijo Eriol acercándose a Sakura pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos lo escucharan- creo que fue gracias a ellos que me diste el sí –y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sakura al inicio estaba roja, y después del beso quedó inmóvil.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Naoko.

-Si pues… Li la verdad, ella no había dejado entrar a nadie a su corazón luego de que te fuiste –ahí lo miro levantando una ceja- siempre evitada a todos y cualquier chico –Sakura seguía como una piedra- me costó mucho que me diera el SI, pero luego de ver lo feliz que era Tomoyo con alguien a su lado pues… decidió darnos una oportunidad –y la miro- y he disfrutado cada segundo del año que hemos pasado –al ver la quietud de Sakura y estupefacción de Shaoran decidió besar al a chica de ojos verdes, con eso Sakura se puso morada, y pudo recuperar el movimiento de su cuerpo.

-¡Eriol qué haces! –Separándose- y no digas tantas mentiras, yo no estaba esperando a Shaoran… yo… yo salí con varios chicos luego de que te fuiste –dijo mirando a Shaoran, que tenía la cara roja de… ¿rabia?- sólo que ninguno fue… bueno-dijo- _o me hacía olvidarte _–pensó.

-Eso es normal, Shaoran también salió con varias chicas –dijo Meiling, sin darse cuenta de la actitud de su primo- aunque sus relaciones si duraron por algún tiempo, claro que ahora está con un error, es que sólo mírala Shaoran, ¡mira como está bailando con ese sujeto enfrente de tus narices! Sólo falta que lo bese… -dijo enérgicamente Meiling, haciendo que todos miraran hacía donde estaba Eita bailando con un chico.

Todos quedaron en silencio, no sabían que decir ¿qué puedes decir luego de ver como la novia de tu amigo está prácticamente engañándolo justo detrás de él? Nada. No puedes decir nada, ¿ayudarla? Pero si es claro que está ofreciéndosele a otro chico ¿criticarla? ¿Para qué?, para que tu amigo se sienta mal, o ¿peor de cómo se debe de sentir ya? No, no puedes hacer nada, hay que esperar su reacción para poder actuar alrededor de ella.

-¿Cuánto es que ustedes llevan juntos? –preguntó Shaoran, que no se había volteado como los demás para ver a Eita. Todos quedaron confundidos, ¿de quienes hablaba?

-Casi 9 meses –dijo Sakura muy suavecito y con la mirada en el piso.

-¿Shaoran? ¿No vas a decir nada? ¡Te estoy diciendo que Eita te está traicionando detrás de ti, que está a punto de besar a otro chico ¡JUSTO DETRÁS DE TI!

-Honestamente no me importa Mei –dijo Shaoran serio y parándose de su lugar- ya sé que me está engañando, que no es la primera vez y _sabes_ que no me interesa, yo no la amo, no siento nada por ella –ahí sí dio media vuelta, para ver justo cuando la chica estaba besando al chico con el que estaba bailando- al menos no está mamá aquí para ver el espectáculo que hace –dijo alejándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose hacia donde su novia estaba.

_-Pobre_. -Fue el pensamiento en todos los que lo acompañaban- _¿cómo le hace eso estando él enfrente? ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?_

-Me alegra que te guste Japón Eita –le dijo Shaoran interrumpiendo el beso, la chica se separo del extraño y vio a Shaoran y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer- espero que lo disfrutes con tu nuevo amigo ¡porque yo ya no tengo compromiso contigo!

-¿Ehhh? ¿Shaoran? ¿Qué quieres decir? –separándose un poco más del chico pero aún abrazada por él, parecía como si no se pudiera sostener sola.

-Lo que oyes Eita, la verdad no sé porque te traje conmigo a Japón, si no conoces a ninguno de mis amigos y parece que tampoco te interesa conocerlos –decía con gesto serio.

-¡Claro que me interesa! ¡Shaoran esto no es lo que crees! Ni conozco a este sujeto –soltándose del extraño, pero quien casi se cae fue ella- es que tu sabes que pierdo la cabeza cuando bebo de más.

-Pues entonces no debiste haber bebido nada, sólo me avergüenzas enfrente de todos, mi familia, mis compañeros del hospital y ahora mis amigos, la verdad no vale la pena salir contigo, lo único que haces es hacerme quedar mal… -dandóse cuenta de algo- ¡Por Dios Eita NO ESTÁS TOMADA! –dijo ofuscadísimo.

-¡Claro que sí, perdón, perdón!!! –lloriqueando.

-Tus pupilas están de tamaño normal, estudio medicina ¿recuerdas? –Volteando los ojos- no soy idiota, estás en tus cinco sentidos siéndome infiel, literalmente justo a mis espaldas, de verdad te pasas. Mira esto cubrirá un hotel por está noche, arreglaré que tengas un tiquete de avión para el primer vuelo a China de mañana. –le dijo dándole dinero que saco de su billetera- Pasa a la casa Daidouji mañana por tus cosas –dándole la espalda.

-Pero Shaoran ¡no me puedes hacer esto!!! ¡YO TE AMO! –dijo llorando y subiendo el tono de su voz.

-Si me amaras no estarías besuqueándote con un cualquiera enfrente mío –dijo sin voltear- Adiós Eita.

-¡TU NO PUEDES DEJARME!!! –gritando y haciendo que la gente los volteara a mirar.

-Por supuesto que puedo –ahí si volteo a verla- lamento decirte esto Eita, pero mi intención nunca fue casarme contigo o algo por el estilo, no te creo que me ames, pero si lo hiciste siento decirte que nunca me sentí de esa manera hacía ti, la verdad no se porque estuve a tu lado sino siento nada por ti.

Todo el mundo alrededor hizo expresión de asombro.

-Pero… pero tu me amas, yo lo se y te quieres casar conmigo en unos años, tú mismo lo dijiste –decía ansiosa.

-Nunca te he dicho eso Eita, nunca te he dicho que te amo; porque nunca diría algo así si en verdad no lo sintiera. De hecho esa frase sólo la he dicho una vez en mi vida, cuando apenas era un niño y sí estaba enamorado, nunca desde esa vez he vuelto a repetir esa frase a ninguna chica –volteando la mirada un poco para ver a Sakura- y nunca he pensado casarme contigo, la que quería casarse eras tú, yo nunca dije nada, y la verdad nunca me casaría con alguien tan falso y traicionero como tu –terminó y sin esperar respuesta alguna dio la vuelta a la mesa de sus amigos y les dijo- creo que la noche ha terminado para mi, me voy a la casa de Daidouji.

-Creo que todos nos vamos –dijo Sakura.

-Si, yo llevaré a Meiling a casa no te preocupes Shaoran –dijo Eriol y volteó a Sakura para decirle- creo que él necesita una amiga ahora.

Eita quedo helada, no se movió ni un centímetro después de lo que le dijo Shaoran, solo lo vio caminar hacía su mesa, despedirse de sus amigos y verlos marchar a todos.

Salieron y tal como Eriol lo había dicho Shaoran no quería irse con Yamasaki en el auto, pero no quería estar solo por lo que no se opuso a la compañía de Sakura.

-Bien entonces te llevaré a ti y a Naoko a casa –le dijo Yamasaki a su novia- vaya manera de terminar la noche.

-Pero esa chica no tiene vergüenza, mira que traicionarlo así, tan de frente, se nota que creía que él no sería capaz de hacer algo al respecto –contestó su novia.

-Si tienes razón, se tenía mucha confianza en cuento a cómo tenía enamorado a Shaoran –dijo Naoko- pero a la hora de la verdad eran puras fantasías, porque él no sentía nada por ella.

-Si, pero creo que aún si no sintiera nada se debe sentir muy mal por como acabó todo dijo Yamasaki mientras se subía al auto.

-----

-¿Pueden creer a esa chica? –Decía Nakuru muy sorprendida- ¿no puedo creer que le hiciera eso a tu primo, y encima hace una escena en el bar?

-Así es ella –contestaba Meiling- la verdad es que Shaoran estaba demorándose en terminar su relación con ella, lo que dijo es cierto, él no la amaba y ella sólo buscaba un beneficio de cualquier clase al estar con él.

-Eso que dijo… se refería a Sakura ¿cierto? –dijo Eriol serio mirando las calles por donde manejaba.

-…Sí –dijo Meiling muy suave- esa es la única vez en donde he visto a Shaoran enamorado –viendo la cara de Eriol; que se veía algo triste- lo siento.

-No hay problema –dijo mirádola y sonriendole- _la verdad es que Sakura ha sido igual; nunca me ha dicho que me ama, aunque yo tampoco la amo, la aprecio y mucho, pero no la amo… ¿será imposible que me pueda enamorar o que alguien me ame de verdad? –_pensaba el chico inglés.

Llegaron a la casa Daidouji y Meiling se bajó del auto y Sasuke la acompañó a la puerta.

-Fue muy fuerte lo que le pasó a tu primo, y al primer día de estar en Japón –decía Sasuke e intentó sonreír.

-Si la verdad es que me parece muy mal, espero que esté bien –dijo ella mirando a lo lejos- ¡Yo sé que está bien! –y ahí sonrió ampliamente.

-Bueno yo la pasé muy bien contigo… me gustó hablar contigo –dijo él mirando a otro lado como si no estuviera diciendo lo que decía.

-A mi también –lo miró fijamente- tal vez mi primo tuvo una mala noche, pero yo conocí gente muy interesante.

-Si, a mi me encantó conocerte –y se acerco un poco a ella, y ambos comenzaron a inclinarse un poco hacía el otro.

-SASUKE ME QUIERO IR, NAKURU SE QUEDÓ DORMIDA, ¡PÍDELE EL TELÉFONO YA!!! –le gritó Itachi.

Sasuke y Meiling se separaron rápido con el grito y se sonrojaron, el chico se dio vuelta para darle una mirada asesina a su hermano, ya se vengaría.

-Dísculpalo, es idiota de nacimiento –le dijo para aligerar el ambiente.

-Jajaja ya te creo… bueno… -dijo la chica esperando que él le pidiera el teléfono, o una cita o cualquier cosa, pero el chico no parecía querer hacerlo- creo que me entraré ya.

-Emm… ¿te gustaría salir conmigo mañana? –le dijo el chico.

-Si claro, ¿pasas a recogerme a las 3? –contestó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Si, a las 3 es perfecto. Adiós.

-Adios –y bajó un escalón y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego subió y abrió la puerta y entró rápido.

Sasuke regresó al auto con una sonrisa y lo primero que dijo gritando fue- MUCHACHOS TENGO UNA CITA CON UNA ADORABLE CHICA CHINA –despertando a Nakuru, ahí estaba su venganza.

El auto comenzó a andar con Itachi regañando a su hermano de haber despertado a su novia.

-----

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Sakura, luego de salir del bar.

-Si y no –respondió Shaoran sin mirarla.

-¿Por qué? –y pensando que era una pregunta tonta- quiero decir, sé que romper con alguien es duro, más de la manera en que pasó todo, lo que no te entiendo es por qué si y no –explicándose.

-No me preocupa la manera en que termine con Eita Sakura, honestamente me siento aliviado de que eso haya acabado –le dijo- es solo que creo que hice el ridículo.

-¿Por qué? No tenías porque permitir que ella te fuera infiel en tus narices, está bien que te hubieras defendido.

-Si, si, pero no es por eso, te repito que no me preocupa lo que pasó con Eita, es más las reacciones que eso cause –dijo caminando sin rumbo alguno.

-No te comprendo Shaoran –le dijo confundida.

-Pues que no me gusta la manera en que quedé frente a los demás, deben pensar que soy un tonto –viendo que seguía confundida continuó- pues porque ella me hizo quedar mal, no es mentira que no era la primera vez, por eso agradezco que mi madre no está aquí para verla, la vez pasada fue enfrente a mi familia… mi madre me reprocho que estuviera con ella, si lo único que hace es avergonzarme, pero es que no sé por qué seguía con ella… tal vez no quería estar solo.

-¿En serio es eso? –le preguntó la chica.

-Si. –La miró- Tal vez te parece un poco egoísta o superficial, pero en mi familia la apariencia lo es todo, y hoy Eita me hizo parecer un pelmazo.

-¡Claro que no! –Le contesto animada- ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Te defendiste, no dejaste que ella siguiera jugando contigo, eso te hace ver fuerte ante los demás.

-¿En serio lo crees? No crees que soy un idiota por dejar que esto pasara –le dijo dejando de caminar y mirándola fijamente.

-¡Claro que sí Shaoran! –le dijo mirándolo y sonriéndole.

-¿No piensas que lo que hice estuvo mal? –preguntó Shaoran y viéndola negar con la cabeza siguió- ¿Y no te pareció que fui my duro con ella?

-La verdad no –le dijo seria- ¡ella te estaba engañando Shaoran! Se lo merecía –bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te pones así? –le dijo al ver que ella comenzó a llorar.

-Porque la tonta soy yo, yo no hice lo que debía, ya se que no lo amo pero no hice que me respetara –le dijo llorando.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Quién te hizo daño Sakura? Dime –alarmado al verla llorar.

-Eriol… -le dijo pasito.

-¡Eriol!!!! ¿Qué te hizo?, dime Sakura ¡dime! –ofuscado.

-Él me hizo lo mismo que Eita, solo que yo no le puse en su lugar –le respondió llorando.

-Pero… me estás diciendo que ¿él te engaño? ¿A ti? –preguntó confundido.

-Si un día fui a su oficina y estaba besando a su secretaria, yo quedé en shock, y lo que él hizo fue pedirme perdón y jurar que nunca más iba a volver a pasar, luego despidió a la chica… pero yo nunca le reclame, quede pasmada ahí frente a él mientras se disculpaba y luego todo volvió a ser igual –le dijo mirando el piso, pues sentía vergüenza.

-¿Él te engañó? ¿Cómo es que alguien puede engañarte a ti? Si tú eres perfecta –dijo más para él que para ella- y ¿no le reclamaste? –ahí si mirándola.

-No –dijo mirándolo y con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Lo ha vuelto a hacer? –preguntó el chico.

-No –le contestó Sakura.

-Yo creo que no le reclamaste porque no sabías como reaccionar ante algo así, ustedes dijeron que Eriol es tu primer novio, que los chicos no llegaban a pasar a tu hermano, por eso él era el primero, fue solo eso Sakura, no sabías que hacer, pero aún así lo hiciste bien porque él nunca te volvió a traicionar, sin decirle nada te defendiste y él ahora te respeta Sakura, ¡en verdad eres efectiva! –le dijo tratando de animarla-

-Tienes razón –tratando de sonreír. Luego comenzó a temblar.

-Está haciendo mucho frio, tomemos un taxi y vamos a casa –le dijo pasándole su chaqueta- pero no recuerdo dónde vive Daidouji.

-No te preocupes yo te llevo –parando un taxi y subiéndose a él- creo que no habrá problema de que me quede en su casa.

Shaoran subió al auto y tomaron rumbo a la casa Daidouji.

**----Continuará:**

**Notas de la autora: **

Lamento la tardanza en subir el capi, pero como dije no tengo compu y estaba trabajando en el de mi hermano, pero está en finales de la U así que casi no me lo puede prestar, y mi hermano ayer de cumple (oficialmente es el 17 pero él se va de viaje) me regalo la board que era lo que se le había dañado a mi compu así que pues me toca instalarle Windows y ya queda listo 

Le quiero agradecer a macabre-wolf (tendré en cuenta tu idea) , LMUndine (gracias por el dato no sabía que la opción estaba bloqueada), gabyhyatt, Anais-Lovely-Angel y Mizuky-chan por los reviews.

Algo que se me olvido decir en el capi anterior es que _primera base_ se refiere sólo a besos, _segunda base_ es el pecho y _tercera base_ es de la cintura para abajo, lo digo porque lo iba a especificar en el capi pasado pero lo olvide :P


	5. La cita de Meiling

**Inesperado para Mí**

**Capítulo 5: La cita de Meiling**

A la mañana siguiente Sonomi Daidoji estaba muy sorprendida de ver a Sakura en su casa pero no a su hija Tomoyo, más porque ella le dijo que se quedaría en casa de Sakura, pero la hija de Fujitaka le había dicho que ella se sintió mal en el pub y que se fue más temprano a su casa, y que como Li no sabía llegar a casa de Tomoyo ella decidió acompañarlo y ya por la hora no había podido devolverse a su casa sola, y aunque Sonomi confiaba mucho en Sakura, una pequeña parte de ella le decía que tal vez su hija estaba con el bruto del hermano de la chica, Touya Kinomoto. En realidad no confiaba en ese hombre, era igual que su padre aprovechándose de niñitas, pero tenía que admitir que hacía feliz a su hija, y eso era lo importante.

Estaban esperando a la chica Li para desayunar, a Sonomi le pareció extraño que Li le dijera que su novia no bajaría, pero seguramente estaban disgustados, ¡ah lo que era ser joven!, pero bueno al fin bajo Meiling y pudieron dar inicio al desayuno en donde pregunto por la celebración de la noche anterior.

Al terminar Shaoran le dijo a Sakura que si quería caminar un poco por el jardín de la casa y ella acepto sonriente, la señora Daidoji y Meiling se quedaron hablando un poco más en la mesa al aire libre donde todos se habían reunido.

-No… eh –dudo Shaoran.

-¿Dime? –Le dijo Sakura- ¿qué pasa, que me quieres… preguntar?

-No nada, es solo que… no puedo creer lo que me contaste de Eriol, es decir no puedo creer que alguien te pueda engañar a ti, eres… perfecta –y se sonrojó- es decir no lo entiendo –y puso la vista al frente pues sabía que estaba tan rojo como un tomate.

-Bueno, tal vez haya algo a su favor que no sabes –le dijo y Shaoran volteó la mirada curioso- Eriol nunca ha tenido una novia, ha tenido muchas, -sonrió porque pensó que no estaba teniendo ningún sentido- es decir nunca había estado en una relación estable, monógama; por eso dude mucho en decirle que si, pero él me prometió que me respetaría, creo que al principio fue difícil para él, por eso lo hizo, pero fue sólo esa vez, nunca más lo volvió a hacer.

-Comprendo –mirando de nuevo al frente- así que era nuevo para él.

-Si supongo que fue difícil –también mirando el camino- para él, quiero decir, porque yo no me he fijado en ningún otro chico.

-Solo él y yo ¿eh? –Sonrió a manera de mueca- siempre supe que sentía algo por ti.

-Jajaja –no pudo evitar reír- la verdad no lo creo, así como te dije estábamos solos, y creo que eso hizo que los dos nos acercáramos un poco y dijéramos ¿por qué no?, aunque creo que no ganamos ni perdimos mucho.

-…pero yo quisiera… -tenía algo de vergüenza de exponerse, además le estaba quitando la novia a un amigo ¡Dios! era ruin, pero la verdad quería estar con Sakura, al verla de nuevo supo cuanto la extrañaba y el hablar con ella era tan sencillo y entretenido, se dio cuenta que tenía sentimientos por ella que no habían desaparecido y que quería recuperar y evolucionar, así que se resolvió a decirlo sin hesitación- quisiera salir contigo. Creo que podemos darnos una oportunidad, y ya que no sientes nada por él, es decir románticamente, porque entiendo que lo quieres mucho como amigo y lo estimas como persona, pero la verdad creo que tú y yo deberíamos darnos una oportunidad.

Sakura estaba un poco anonadada, cada vez que quiso refutar él siguió hablando y decía exactamente lo que ella pensaba, nunca le había pasado eso. La verdad ella también lo quería, y aún recordaba los besos del día anterior, nunca se había sentido de esa manera, la emoción, el sentimiento, la ternura, todo expresados en un beso, así que le dijo- Yo también quiero que nos demos una oportunidad, creo que ayer acordamos eso –sonrió y le tomó la mano- y ya que tu lo cumpliste lo más correcto de mi parte es cumplir también mi palabra.

-No, no te quiero presionar, la verdad las cosas con Eita no iban a ninguna parte, no te preocupes por eso –le dijo mirándola.

-No es por presión es porque quiero –y le sonrió ampliamente y subiendo sus manos juntas le dijo- quiero estar contigo.

-¿POR ESO ME DEJASTE? ¿POR ESTAR CON ÉSTA MOSQUITA MUERTA? –grito Eita tan fuerte que Meiling y Sonomi escucharon al otro lado del jardín y corrieron para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.

-¡MALDITO! ¡Y TU ERES UNA ZORRA! ÉL ES MI NOVIO –seguía gritando y estaba como a tres metros de distancia, pero irradiaba peligro.

-_Sabía que era una loca _–pensó Meiling mientras se acercaba a donde estaban Sakura y Shaoran.

-NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME DEJES POR ÉSTA –seguía Eita ahora si cerca de ellos- ¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO SHAORAN?, ELLA NO ME LLEGA NI A LOS TALONES, ¡MIRALA!

Ahí Sakura se sintió mal, Meiling por un segundo creyó que Shaoran no iba a defender a la chica japonesa e iba a intervenir cuando su primo hablo.

-¿Cómo te atreves?… por supuesto que no te llega a los talones, porque está tan arriba que ni siquiera los puedes ver –dijo Shaoran furioso y volviéndose hacía donde estaba Eita para mirarla fijamente- ¿cómo es que vienes a hacer un escándalo en una casa que no conoces, donde somos unos invitados? ¿Qué acaso no entendiste lo que te dije ayer o estabas muy borracha para hacerlo?

-Shaoran yo entiendo que ayer estabas ofuscado por lo que viste y sí tienes razón estaba un poco pasada de copas –le dijo tomándole un brazo y tratando de sonar tierna. Él se soltó rápidamente y luego se apartó.

-No, no estabas tomada y no te quieras pasar por inconsciente, esto se acabó Eita. Y tú lo sabías, nuestra relación no iba para ninguna parte –le dijo serio.

-¡Es tu culpa maldita zorra! –le dijo a Sakura y se le lanzó encima para pelearse con ella. Sakura estaba sorprendida y no reaccionó inmediatamente, pero luego se dio cuenta que le estaba halando la ropa y retrocedió. Shaoran tomo a Eita por los brazos antes de que siguiera atacando a Sakura y le dijo.

-Ella no tuvo nada que ver –haciendo fuerza, pues sentía que se soltaría- aún si no hubiera venido a Japón habríamos terminado. Tú dijiste que querías venir para conocer el país y para buscar ofertas de trabajo, por eso acepté que vinieras pero no porque en realidad pensara que ibas pasar todo el tiempo a mi lado, yo sabía y quería que termináramos, y tú también, por qué más estarías besando a ese chico anoche.

-Fue un error mi amor, fue un error, ¡tienes que entender! –en tono suplicante.

-Entiendo que se acabó, ya no te aguanto, lo único que haces es molestarme o hacerme quedar mal, ya me harté, me cansé de estar contigo, de tenerte a mi lado –silenció- por favor haz tus maletas y marcharchate, ya te aparte un vuelo a Hong Kong a las 10am, o si prefieres quédate aquí, pero lejos de mi.

Eita no sabía que decir, ¿en serio se había acabado?, ¿todo había terminado? No lo podía creer, ya nada sacaría peleándose con esa estúpida japonesa, ahora entendía que Shaoran no la quería, que no lo tenía en la palma de su mano como creía. Bien ya se había humillado bastante, lo que le quedaba era irse con lo poco de dignidad que le quedaba de esa casa. Así que luego de que Shaoran la soltara silenciosamente se fue a su cuarto, hizo sus maletas y se dirigió al aeropuerto.

----

-No entiendo _por qué _esa mujer atacó a Sakura –preguntó Meiling a solas a su primo luego de que ya sabían que Eita había dejado Japón.

-Pues… supongo que pensó que tal vez entre nosotros pasaba algo –dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo y casual en un sillón en el cuarto que ocupaba en la mansión Daidoji.

-Ah –contesto y recordando a la pareja tomada de la mano la noche anterior le dijo- seguramente los vio tomados de la mano anoche. Verdaderamente Shaoran para engañar tienes que ser discreto, porque el chiste es que no se enteren.

-¿Engañar?

-Sí, ¿no es eso lo que estaban haciendo ustedes dos anoche? –le dijo dándole una mirada dura, pues no estuvo bien lo que hizo con Sakura anoche, aunque no sabía nada de los besos suponía que algo había pasado, ni siquiera una persona como Eita se merecía eso –Ni siquiera la insufrible de Eita se merece eso.

-No Meiling, nosotros no quisimos engañar a nadie –trató de defenderse- yo vi que Sakura salió sola del lugar y la seguí, luego comenzamos a hablar y nos dimos cuenta que en realidad no éramos felices con quien estábamos –obviando los besos que se dieron- yo no tomé su mano… -lo pensó un segundo- y si lo hice fue sin intención, no me di cuenta que estábamos tomados de las manos. –Paro por un segundo- ¡pero la verdad es que quiero que Sakura sea mi novia!

-¡¿En serio?! –le preguntó emocionada, y cuando lo vio asentir sonrió- ¡SÍ!, Shaoran ahí si no te equivocas, Sakura es perfecta para ti, es tan dulce y amable, y se nota que le gustas, sólo hay que ver cómo se sonroja ¡jajaja!

-¿En serio crees que hice bien? –Dudando- no por Eita, la verdad yo sabía que eso no iba a durar, sino por Sakura, yo siento… que quiero estar con ella pero no sé si sea lo correcto –dudando por primera vez- aunque cuando estoy con ella, me siento… tranquilo, oportuno, feliz, ¡con ella me siento feliz Meiling! Por eso creo que es lo correcto, y no me importa lo que digas quiero estar con Sakura.

-Pero si yo… -dijo mientras Shaoran se paraba y salía del cuarto- yo estaba de acuerdo con que estén juntos…

-----

-Hoy voy a hablar con Eriol –le decía Sakura a Shaoran en uno de los jardines de la casa Daidoji- la verdad creo que no es justo con él seguir con una relación que no va a ningún lado –y agachándose a detallar una flor- especialmente si me gusta alguien más.

Shaoran tenía una sonrisa en el rostro algo tonta, pero estaba muy feliz, cuando Sakura volvió a erguirse el hizo que se volteara para quedar en frente suyo y le dijo- Gracias.

-¿Por qué me das las gracias? –algo extrañada del gesto.

-Por querer darme una oportunidad ¡no te vas a arrepentir!

----

-¿Así que a dónde me llevas? –le preguntó Meiling al chico de cabello azulado.

-Es una sorpresa –le contestó y luego se le ocurrió algo pero Meiling lo interrumpió.

-Anda dime algo ¿si? –rogaba la chica china.

Sonrió malvado, bueno esto era una cita, su objetivo era divertirse y si en realidad quería sorprender a Meiling pues qué más daba, así la despistaría- Bueno, no te voy a decir todo, pero espero que te gusten las películas húngaras, porque yo soy un gran fan del cine de calidad y el húngaro últimamente es quien tiene mi atención.

-¿_Cine? ¿Y más cine arte? Dios es que este chico no ha tenido citas o qué, el chiste es hablar conocerse. ¡Ay no! Debe ser una de esas películas dónde uno no entiende nada, cuenta cosas o aburridas o ilógicas… ay no puede ser, creí que Sasuke era divertido pero resulta que es un aburrido de primera… _-pensaba Meiling mientras tenía un arremedo de sonrisa en el rostro y miraba a Sasuke.

Manejaron por un tiempo y luego se dio cuenta que no estaban yendo al centro de la ciudad sino a las afueras… _tal vez es un cinema al aire libre, o de autos, bueno eso es mejor_ –pensaba Meiling mientras se preparaba psicológicamente para el fiasco de película que iban a ver.

Al fin llegaron, Meiling estaba sorprendida de lo alto que estaban, les había tomado prácticamente una hora llegar al "cine", pero bueno a hacer la mejor cara que pudiera porque Sasuke Uchiha en verdad le gustaba. Él la tomó de la mano y la dirigió por un pequeño caminito hasta un pequeño lugar verde rodeado de arbustos de flores, era una especie de U el lugar donde estaban, y en el centro estaba preparado un pequeño picnic sobre un mantel de cuadros azules. Meiling estaba muy sorprendida, su cara lo decía todo y Sasuke se sintió satisfecho de haber logrado despistar y sorprender a la chica.

-Esto está hermoso –le dijo Meiling- ¿y la película? –preguntó aún inocente de que había sido una distracción.

-Más tarde será –sonrío- y bueno ¿qué te parece si nos sentamos mientras?

-Claro.

Meiling estaba más que feliz, ese chico era un sueño, estudiante de derecho, como Eriol según le contó, su hermano un creativo innato siempre estaba creando historias de mundos distintos, y le iba muy bien, hablaba muy bien de Nakuru, se nota que se llevaban bien. Le contó de su estadía en Japón, rieron, hablaron, bromearon, llegaron a conectarse muy bien. Ella también le contó de su familia, que era hija única, que alguna vez estuvo enamorada de Shaoran cuando era niña, que su familia a veces era insufrible por el tema de conseguir esposo, pues aunque vivieran en el siglo XXI costumbres son costumbres, y la familia Li era una de las más antiguas de China, así que se enorgullecían de apegarse a las reglas e ideales que tenían.

-Pues a mí no me molestaría ayudarte para que te los quites de tu espalda –le dijo Sasuke.

-¿Con qué? –confundida.

-Pues a mí no me molestaría conocer a tu familia, pues obvio no estoy diciendo que me quiero casar contigo –oops error- no que no quiera sino que no ahora, pero tal vez si tu familia viera un prospecto tal vez dejarían de presionarte.

-Y tú eres el prospecto perfecto –en tono sarcástico.

-Perfecto para ti –le dijo coqueto.

Meiling se sonrojó, en realidad eso no le sucedía seguido, ella era del tipo de chicas extrovertidas no tímidas como Sakura, que cuando notaba que alguien sentía algo por ella era una cereza todo el día. Pero éste chico la hacía sentir diferente, era la tercera vez que se sonrojaba. Se puso nerviosa, algo anormal en ella, ¿qué le hacía ese chico para ponerla así? La cambiaba en un dos por tres. Se sintió un poco intimidada.

-Ya oscureció; creo que debemos regresar ya –un tanto acelerada, ese chico la asustaba y no por él sino por lo que él hacía en ella.

-¿Pero si no hemos visto la película? –le contestó en tono de niño chiquito.

-¿Cuál película? –intentando recordar, y los dos dijeron al tiempo ya que ella lo recordó- la película húngara –sonrieron, bueno al menos en una película no se iba a sentir nerviosa, aunque tal vez no entendiera nada- bueno, vamos.

Sasuke le tomó la mano y la llevó al borde de los arbustos pero antes de que diera un paso más decidió taparle los ojos alegando que la primera imagen era la más importante y que ella debía obtener la experiencia completa.

Al fin dieron unos cuantos pasos más y se detuvieron, no se oía nada lo que le pareció raro a Meiling, pero luego creyó que iba a ser una película muda _aún peor_ se decía a sí misma, y al final Sasuke quitó las manos de sus ojos y dejó que ella apreciara la vista.

No había ningún telón o algo parecido, Sasuke la había llevado a un mirador, y era hermoso, las luces alumbraban la ciudad, parecían estrellitas de colores, acompañadas por el fondo algo azul oscuro de la ciudad y azul-morado del cielo, estaba asombrada del paisaje.

-Sasuke… es hermoso –le dijo sin mirarlo, aún con la mirada fija en el panorama.

-¿En serio te gusta? –la chica solo asintió- pues encontré este lugar un día que estuve pedido en la ciudad –ahí Meiling lo miró y él dio un paso para acercarse más a ella- estaba buscando una dirección y alguien me dijo que lo mejor era tomar ésta ruta, supongo que en un punto perdí un desvío o algo porque terminé aquí, y la nomenclatura de la dirección es muy distinta, como ya era tarde en vez de acelerarme me quedé aquí para disfrutar del paisaje.

-Pues es hermoso, que bien que lo encontraste, supongo que también te ayudó a relajarte.

-La verdad si, además que no escuchas nada, estás aquí contemplándolo todo… creo que la vista y el silencio te aclaran la mente.

-Sí creo que tienes razón –y sintió que él rozaba su espalda, así que se dio la vuelta- gracias.

-¿De qué?

-Por traerme a este hermoso lugar –y le sonrió ampliamente.

-Entonces gracias a ti también –le dijo y suavemente la tomó de los brazos.

-¿Por qué? –dijo suave, estaba un poco alelada, la vista, el lugar, el chico tan atractivo que estaba frente suyo tocando sus brazos, su corazón se aceleró.

-Por acompañarme a este lugar, siempre vengo solo y quería compartirlo con alguien especial.

_¿Yo soy especial?_ Pensó pero cuando iba a decir algo Sasuke se acercó completamente y la beso, fue un beso tierno, muy suave, luego se separó rápido.

-Lo siento –preocupado de haber sido imprudente- no quise… es sólo que te ves tan linda y yo no me pude –hablaba demasiado rápido, pero Meiling lo cayó cuando fue ella quien lo beso, lento al principio, luego pasó su mano por su nuca y se acercó más a él. Sasuke estaba sorprendido de lo bien que se sentía besar a esa chica, así que la tomó de la cintura, y comenzó a disfrutar del beso sin preocupaciones.

Meiling sintió como el exploraba su boca con su lengua y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro que sólo le dio más animo al chico para besarla.

Así estuvieron por un rato hasta que el celular de Meiling sonó, y se separaron, la verdad estaban molestos, ambos, con quien quiera que estuviera al otro lado de la línea, Meiling hizo una mueca de medio sonrisa y contestó.

-¿Quién es? –en tono duro.

-_Meiling soy yo, Tomoyo, es que antes de que ustedes llegaran Eriol había planeado un viaje a su casa en la playa este fin de semana y quería saber si quieres ir, Sakura está convenciendo a Shaoran._

Meiling nada dijo _Sakura está convenciendo a Shaoran, pero luego no iba a terminar su relación con el inglés…_ -pensó la chica de ojos rojos.

_-Meiling… ¿Meiling__ estás ahí? _

-Sí, si aquí estoy… bueno pues si todos van creo que yo también voy.

-_Perfecto, sólo faltan por confirmar Nakuru y el hermano de Itachi… Sasuke, bueno luego nos vemos en casa para los detalles._

-¿Quién era? –Le preguntó Sasuke.

-Tomoyo, es que Eriol está organizando un viaje a su casa de playa este fin de semana –le dijo aún pensando en su primo y la chica de ojos verdes.

-Ah, sí me había dicho, ¿vas a ir? –le dijo y la volvió a tomar de los brazos.

-Sí, ¿por? ¿No me digas que no piensas ir? –alterándose

-Sí, claro que sí, lo que pasa es que yo la verdad no conozco bien a tus otros amigos, y estaba dudando en ir, pero si tu vas, por supuesto que voy –y le sonrió, luego le dio un tierno eso en los labios- creo que ya es hora de irnos.

Otra vez alelada le contestó- Sí claro –y se dirigieron a la casa Daidoji.

Cuando se bajaron y estaban frente a la puerta de la mansión Meiling se volteó para decirle.

-Gracias por todo, en realidad la pasé muy bien.

-Esa es la idea –con tono de suficiencia, sólo por bromear- ¿es muy apresurado si te pido que nos veamos mañana?

-Para nada, a mi no me gusta eso de tener que esperar dos días para una próxima cita –volteado los ojos ante algunas reglas creadas por la cultura- ¡Ya se! Nos vemos mañana pero ahora YO decido el lugar.

-Perfecto –le dijo, y se acercó y la volvió a besar- nos vemos mañana entonces.

----

-No entiendo ¿cómo es que van a ir al viaje a la casa de playa de Eriol si Sakura va a terminar con él? –Le dijo Meiling alterada a su primo- o ¿es que piensa quedarse con los dos?

-N… -iba a decir Shaoran.

-No lo puedo creer de Kinomoto, tan linda que se ve, ¡y tú! –Señalándolo con su dedo índice- ¿cómo te prestas para un juego así? Yo entiendo que ella te gusta, ¿pero tanto como para permitir que esté con otro al tiempo? –y pensaba continuar pero Shaoran la tomo por los hombros y la miró fijamente.

-No Meiling, las cosas no son así –al fin la cayó su primo- Sakura fue hoy a la oficina de Eriol a terminar con él, pero él comenzó a hablarle del viaje, que ya habían planeado hace algún tiempo según entiendo, y no la dejó hablar a ella, sólo hizo llamadas, a Tomoyo o algunas personas para terminar los detalles, y al final le dijo que tenía que irse y no permitió ni siquiera que ella le dijera que no pensaba ir al viaje.

-¿No la dejó hablar?... ¿Sakura no va a ir al viaje? ¿Tú tampoco? –Le preguntó sorprendida.

-Pues no pensábamos ir, pero Daidoji convenció a Sakura, ella le contó todo a Daidoji, y su amiga le dijo que lo mejor era ser sincera con Eriol, y que cuanto antes mejor, así que aceptamos ir, pero entre Sakura y yo no ha pasado nada y no vamos a estar juntos hasta que termine su relación con Eriol, eso sería desleal con él.

-Me parece muy bien. Tomoyo tiene razón él merece la verdad, y pues que mal que no la quiso escuchar hoy, pero la tendrá que saber. –Luego salió del cuarto de su primo, y mientras se dirigía al suyo pensaba _¿Eriol no dejó hablar a Sakura? ¿Qué raro?... ¿será que presiente algo?_

**----Continuará:**

**Notas de la autora: **Bueno aquí está el capi 5, ya adentrándome un poco más en la vida de los protagonistas. Puse la escena de Eita porque en algún momento ella se iba a encontrar con Shaoran y era también para darle final a esa relación, pues en un principio pensaba regresarla pero ya decidí que no. Bueno y espero que les guste la cita de Meiling con Sasuke y ahora le toca a ella asombrarlo jijijij. Y se viene un viaje en donde los protagonistas van a comenzar a interactuar, a ver qué pasa….

Bueno espero les haya gustado el capi, ya saben lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo lo pueden decir dejando un review.

Pues como estoy en vacas y mis planes de viajar son más adelante creo que en pocos días cuelgo el siguiente capi.


	6. Los preparativos

**Inesperado Para Mí**

**Capítulo 6: Los preparativos**

-¿El centro comercial…? –preguntó Sasuke sin nada de emoción.

-Pero no lo digas así, en el centro comercial encuentras de todo –le contestó Meiling sonriendo.

-Lo que tú digas –aún sin ganas

-Exacto –le dijo se acercó y lo beso, luego lo tomó de la mano y lo halo hacía el lugar.

Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a tiendas de zapatos, Meiling se probaba de a 10-20 pares en cada lugar, mientras que Sasuke sólo compró un par que le gustó, y fue muy rápido, los vio, pidió su talla, se los probó y los compró. Así, sin nada de vacilaciones, Meiling elegía muchos pares, y terminaba comprando 3-5 pares en cada lugar.

-_¿para qué necesita tantos zapatos?_ –se preguntaba mentalmente Sasuke mientras sonreía dando su afirmación al último par probado por la china.

-_Bueno esto es mejor _–de decía a sí mismo, cuando fueron a comprar ropa para clima cálido, blusitas y shorts- _definitivamente mejor que zapatos_ –y luego la sonrisa fingida, definitivamente no era de su gusto ir de compras.

-_Jajaja no puedo creer que aún sonría, si fuera Shaoran se abría ido en la segunda tienda de zapatos, ay lo siento pero ese es mi orden de compra, zapatos, ropa y ropa interior, aunque ahora la variación es que son vestidos de baño –_pensaba Meiling mientras le daba otro paquete a Sasuke para que cargara cuando pasaron por una tienda de discos- _no puedo creerlo ya salió el nuevo disco de Temary Nara, lo tengo que comprar- _y entró al lugar.

-¿A dónde…? –le salió una gótica en la frente al darse cuenta que no lo había escuchado, o simplemente no le había puesto atención, definitivamente Meiling lo había engañado, la cita al centro comercial si fue una sorpresa, pero no en el buen sentido, estaba aburridísimo. A lo lejos vio un chico de cabello rubio acompañado de una chica más pequeña de cabello azul.

-¿_Naruto?_ –Pensó- ¡Naruto! –gritó para que el chico escuchara.

-¿Ah? –volteó el chico rubio buscando la fuente de la voz que lo llamaba.

-Es Sasuke, mira amor es por allá –le contestó su novia, y de ambos lugares se acercaron para poder saludarse.

-Amigo ¿qué haces por acá? –le preguntó Sasuke soltando algunos paquetes y dándole un abrazo.

-Pues acompañando a Hinata a una reunión familiar –señalando a la chica a su lado- Neiji el primo de Hinata, ¿lo recuerdas? Se casa, y la ceremonia se va a realizar aquí en Tokio.

-¿En serio? ¿Neiji? ¿Quién lo diría? Jamás lo vi como el tipo "casarse", más un casanova –y luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojó un poco, miró a Hinata y le dijo- no por malo, pero parecía que nunca iba a sentar cabeza.

-No te preocupes, a todos nos tomó por sorpresa, mi padre hasta le preguntó y había algo más, tú sabes que tal vez la chica esté embarazada, pero no, la verdad es que está realmente enamorado de Ten Ten. –Y miró a Naruto significativamente y se apretó un poco más a su brazo.

-Jajaja sí, yo también me extrañé, y lo peor es que ahora el bichito del matrimonio le picó a otros –y volteo los ojos señalando a Hinata- pero algunos no nos hemos dejado picar jajaja –se rió fuertemente.

-No estarás hablando de mi ¿verdad Naruto Uzumaki? –apretándole el brazo.

-No. No amor ¿cómo crees? –Le dijo haciendo carita tierna e intentando soltar su brazo en peligro- ¿Y tú qué haces por aquí amigo?

-Pues estoy en una cita –le contestó Sasuke- pero más bien parezco el botones, todos los paquetes me los da a mí.

-Pero es que para eso son ustedes, no crean que es de lo más divertido ver sus malas caras, pero es que nosotras no podemos cargar todo lo que compramos, necesitamos ayuda –le dijo Hinata.

-Si ya me di cuenta, aún así no es que estemos saliendo formalmente, apenas ayer tuvimos la primera cita… -dijo desganado.

-Uy no entonces la chica si se está pasando –le dijo Naruto y mientras se reía se rascaba la cabeza, sintiendo pena por su amigo- La primera vez que Hinata me llevó de compras con ella fue a los 3 meses de estar saliendo.

-Eso fue porque tenía miedo de que te aburrieras, o pensaras que era una loca compradora y te fueras –le dijo volteando la cara.

-_Eres_ una loca compradora –contestó su novio.

-Lo somos todas las mujeres –se defendió.

-Eso te lo creo –dijo Sasuke-. Ésta chica se prueba 30 cosas en cada tienda, y termina comprando la mitad en ropa, y en zapatos salimos con 3 pares de cada tienda. ¡Es una loca compradora!

-¿Zapatos? –Le preguntó Naruto- ¿Te llevó a comprar zapatos en su cita? ¿Su segunda cita? Jajajajaja, la chica se está aprovechando, Hinata y creo que la mayoría de chicas te llevan a que las veas con vestidos y les ayudes a elegir los que mejor le quedan, ¡parece que si eres el empleado de tú chica! Jajaja.

-Si ya lo sé. Y lo peor es que ella no es como tú Hinata, a ella no le da miedo que yo piense que es una loca compradora y salga corriendo, creo que más bien quiere hacérmelo saber de una vez.

-Bueno… tal vez quiere ser sincera contigo primero… eso debe ser –decía Hinata, como excusando a la chica.

-No, no creo, creo que olvido su mayordomo y te encontró a ti Jajajajaja –se burlaba Naruto.

-… creo que tienes razón, falta que se encuentre con sus amigas y todas me hagan cargarles los paquetes –resignado y asustándose al mismo tiempo.

-No creo Sasuke… imposible que te haga eso en su segunda cita –le dijo- _sería una abusiva y se olvidaría de Sasuke, porque no creo que él se aguantara algo así_- pensó-. Bueno creo que te dejamos Sasuke, porque tenemos que ir a la tienda de vestidos de boda, tenemos que probarnos todos los vestidos, porque a Ten Ten le dio por hacer su boda por sesiones, pre, durante y post, así que tenemos que asegurarnos de que los vestidos y trajes sean los correctos y nos queden perfectos.

-Si claro entiendo. ¡Hey pero si están aquí en Tokio deberíamos reunirnos un día! –les dijo.

-Claro, mira mi teléfono es… -le dio el teléfono y luego se fueron a la tienda de vestidos, donde iban a probarse sus trajes.

-¿Quiénes eran ellos? –le preguntó Meiling asustando al chico.

-Unos… unos amigos –calmándose- me los encontré por acá de casualidad, están probándose unos trajes de bo… -_no con lo loca compradora que es fijo se va a ver vestidos de boda_. Pensó mientras veía la cara expectante de Meiling- bo..bo…nitos, si eso dijeron, ¿qué raro no? Trajes bonitos, jajaja –disimulando.

-Sí que raro. ¡Qué pena contigo haberte dejado solo!, pero es que vi el nuevo CD de una artista que me gusta y entré a comprarlo.

-No te preocupes.

-Mira sé que no te has divertido tanto como quisieras, pero es que no traje ropa para vacaciones, y pues tenía que comprarla, pero bueno ahora si vamos a una sección que creo que te va a gustar y fue por lo que te traje conmigo hoy.

-_¿Cómo no fue para cargarle los paquetes que me trajo?_ –Pensó mientras Meiling lo dirigía por distintos corredores- _para ser extranjera conoce muy bien el centro comercial, tal vez ya sabe cómo los organizan jajaja_ –se decía y reía en su mente.

-Bien aquí es… taraaaa –le dijo Meiling mostrándole el lugar.

-_Una tienda de vestidos de baño… genial…_-pensó sin emoción alguna, hasta que le llegó la idea a la mente-_ ¡UNA TIENDA DE VESTIDOS DE BAÑO, GENIAL!_

-¿No quieres entrar? –preguntó Meiling al ver que no entraba a la tienda.

-Sí, si claro que si, vamos.

Ahora si Sasuke se veía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras Meiling se cambiaba de bikinis y se los mostraba y se los modelaba un poco, caminado por una pequeña pasarela que tenía el lugar para que la gente se viera en el espejo.

-¿Qué te parece éste? –la chica tenía un bikini de amarrar a los lado y en cuello, las tiritas eran blancas y el bikini negro y en el centro de las dos piezas tenía moñitos, el brasier era de triángulo y la parte inferior era una tanga que le ajustaba muy bien.

-¡_Dios mío! Meling se ve… está demasiado... _–pensó y dijo –Buenísima… es decir: Si ese me gusta.

-Pero Sasuke todos te gustan, no me has ayudado a decirme por ninguno. –Haciéndose la inocente, pero esa era la idea del lugar de la cita, dejarlo sin palabras, y que viera como se veía con vestido de baño-. Yo creo que me voy a probar uno enterizo a ver qué tal se me ve, a ver si te gusta –y bajó de la pasarelita y buscó entre los vestidos uno enterizo y lo llevó al probador. Luego salió con un vestido negro enterizo, con escote que le llegaba hasta más abajo del ombligo, pero con una argolla dorada en el busto para que no se le saliera o viera nada de más y por detrás era de espalda descubierta -¿Entonces… qué te parece?, ¿cómo me veo?

_-Como una diosa, esas piernas llegan a la gloria, definitivamente esta chica es preciosa- _Te ajusta muy bien –_si eso que no se note que me encanta-_ te ves bien Meiling.

-¿Bien? No pero si me veo bien, no lo llevo, que tal lo que quiero es verme muy bien, que quedes boca abierto, sino no cumple mis expectativas, mejor éste no lo llevo.

-¡Espera! Te ves muy, _muy_ bien Meiling, llévalo. Por favor llévalo –le dijo mientras la paraba camino al probador.

-¿Pero en serio te gusta? Míralo bien –y dio una vuelta para que lo viera por todos los ángulos.

-Gum… -pasó saliva- si, si se te ve muy bien, llévalo tranquila.

-Ok- y se acercó y lo besó.

Así siguieron un poco más de la tarde, probándose vestidos de baño, pues Meiling probándoselos y Sasuke sólo mirando, y agradeciendo la genial cita que estaba teniendo con esa chica tan fascinante y atractiva. Después de la tienda de baño, fueron a comer unos helados y después decidieron regresar a la casa Daidoji.

----

-¿En serio crees que está bien que valla? ¿Pero si voy a terminar con Eriol? No me parece correcto ir a su casa de playa de vacaciones.

-Sakura, lo más importante es que seas honesta con Eriol, no importa en dónde se lo digas. Y pues como no has podido hablar con él en estos dos días, pues se lo tendrás que decir en la playa, recuerda que no puedes serle desleal a él, eso no está bien, ni con él ni con nadie –eso último lo dijo más para sí misma.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Ehh?

-¿Qué por qué lo dices? Es que me lo dijiste en una manera… no se rara –sentándose al lado de Tomoyo.

-Pues… no tal vez no es nada –_aunque tal vez si_ –pensó, y luego continuo- Sakura ¿te puedo decir algo?

-Claro.

-Pero tienes que prometerme que no vas a decirle nada a nadie, especialmente a Touya.

-No tienes porque advertírmelo Tomoyo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Bueno es que… Touya ha estado muy raro últimamente –le confesó bajando la mirada.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno es que actúa extraño… últimamente recibe llamadas raras, que no quiere que yo oiga.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no quiere que las oigas? –Le preguntó Sakura en tono comprensivo y tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

-Pues porque… se va, siempre que recibe esas llamadas se va de mi lado Sakura, simplemente me hace un gesto y luego se va. Y cuando le pregunto_ quién era_ me dice del hospital, pero eso es mentira porque a él del hospital nunca lo llaman, siempre le mandan un mensaje a su localizador personal, y si acaso es él quien llama a confirmar.

-Yo creo que ye equivocas Tomoyo –le dijo consolándola- mi hermano nunca te traicionaría, el te ama mucho.

-¿Pero entonces qué es lo que me esconde…? –le contestó la chica de cabello negro llorando.

-mmm ¿y qué tal si es una sorpresa? –dijo Sakura tratando de animarla.

-La verdad… lo dudo… -contestó Tomoyo hipando- imagínate que… el día de la fiesta nos fuimos… a su departamento, y al otro día estábamos dormidos y a las 7 de la mañana sonó su celular, y él se bajó de la cama súper cuidadoso, y creo que se aseguró de que yo no los escuchara, después se fue al estudio y hablo con la otra persona y… y después se bañó, se vistió y se fue… Sin siquiera decirme adiós, o despertarme o algo, sólo dejó una nota en el espejo del baño de: _te llamo_, y nada más ¡nada más! Y no me llamo en todo el día, hasta hoy, y me dijo que fue por el trabajo… ¡pero el siempre encuentra o saca tiempo para llamarme!

-…-

-Si hasta el día que llegaron Mei y Li, se escapó del hospital para visitarme. Y esa actitud es precisamente la que me confunde, porque si quiere terminar conmigo que lo haga de una vez, pero para que me ilusiona y me besa y todo –volviendo a llorar- ¿por qué?, ¿por qué? ¿No entiendo por qué juega conmigo? –y comenzó a sollozar en los brazos de Sakura.

-Tomoyo, no te preocupes, yo no creo que él te esté engañando –le decía mientras le acariciaba la espalda; dándole consuelo- es más hoy mismo le pregunto qué es lo que está haciendo ¿sí?, no te preocupes todo va a estar bien.

-¡NO! ¡No Sakura no le vayas a decir nada, no puedes! Promételo –ante la indecisión de Sakura insistió- ¡Promételo Sakura, promete que no le dirás nada a Touya, ni tampoco le reclamarás nada! –y la miró esperando la respuesta de la oji verde.

-Lo prometo… Pero deberías dejarme –al ver que Tomoyo se oponía fervientemente- está bien, está bien no le diré nada al tonto de mi hermano.

---

-¿En serio crees que debería ir Mei? –le preguntó Shaoran a su prima.

-Claro que sí, Dios sabe cuando volverás a ver a Sakura en bikini Jajajajaja –al ver que su primo no le veía la gracia, se puso seria- Mira Shaoran, no es tu culpa que Sakura no ame a Eriol, sino a ti. Ni tampoco es tu culpa seguir sintiendo lo que sientes por ella. Si ambos se quieren, lo mejor es ser honestos con Eriol, para que salga lo menor herido posible. Pues yo a él no lo vi muy prendado de Sakura, así que tampoco va a ser muy difícil, ustedes están haciéndoselo más fácil _una cortada limpia_ como dicen por ahí.

-Creo que tienes razón, no tengo porque culparme por lo que Sakura y yo sentimos por el otro.

-Claro que no.

----

-Claro que me voy a divertir, Sakura y Shaoran, si todavía son tan tímidos como en la primaria este será un excelente viaje –se decía Eriol mientras alistaba su maleta para el viaje a la playa.

**---Continuará:**

**Notas de la autora:**__Bueno aquí está el capítulo 6 de mi fic, espero les guste. Y bueno aprovecho para desearles un muy feliz año nuevo, que todas las metas que se propongan se cumplan. ¡Felices Fiestas para todos!


	7. El viaje a la playa I

**Inesperado Para Mí**

**Capítulo 7: El viaje a la playa I**

-Pero ¿cuándo será el momento adecuado para decírselo a Eriol? –preguntaba Sakura jugando con el cable del teléfono.

-Pues debes pedirle hablar con él a solas y… terminar –contestó Tomoyo al otro lado de la línea.

Bip, bip… bip, bip

-Te dejo porque me entro otra llamada, nos vemos mañana para el viaje cuídate.

-Ok, bye y no te preocupes que todo saldrá bien Sakura, tú siempre lo estás diciendo –y sonrío- nos vemos.

Sakura hizo el cambio de llamada y contestó – ¿Hola?

-Hola amor ¿cómo estás?

-¿_Amor? ¿Desde cuándo Eriol me dice amor? _–Pensó- Hola Eriol, bien terminado de alistar las cosas para el viaje.

-¿Emocionada?

-Si claro –_más bien asustada_ –pensó.

-La verdad es que estoy muy emocionado por ir de viaje contigo, en todo el tiempo que llevo conociéndote no te he visto en traje de baño, ni en el año que llevamos de novios, ya era hora de cambiar eso ¿no crees?

-Eriol no llevamos juntos ni 9 meses.

-Pero eso cambia en 2 semanas, además que igual crecimos juntos entonces creo que te conozco muy bien _amor_ –Eriol se río ante el último adjetivo, la verdad él nunca llama así a Sakura.

-Sí, si tienes razón –le dijo algo nerviosa- Eriol ¡por qué me estás llamando amor?

-¿Te molesta?

-No, no es eso, es sólo que… -_no soy tu amor, ni tú el mío_- nunca me llamas así, es todo.

-Ah pero no te molesta, que bueno, la verdad es que a veces creo que soy muy frío contigo y quiero cambiar eso, y por algo se comienza ¿no?

-Sí, claro, por algo se comienza… Eriol te dejo porque me está entrando otra llamada debe ser Tomoyo.

_Pero no escuche ninguna llamada en espera_- Claro amor nos vemos mañana, salúdame a Tomoyo.

-Sí, no te preocupes, bueno adiós.

-Adiós, Sakura.

Ambos colgaron el teléfono y Sakura se recostó en su cama, miró el cabecero y tomo el oso de peluche que siempre estaba ahí. Su cuarto había cambiado algo con los años, ahora tenía un computador, y ya no había peluches en la habitación, sólo ese oso permanecía como rasgo infantil.

Sakura miro el oso, prácticamente analizando cada detalle, grabándoselo, luego lo acerco a su pecho y lo abrazó mientras sonreía y cerraba los ojos.

-----------

Eriol estaba en el despacho de su casa sentado junto a la chimenea en su sillón rojo favorito, miraba el fuego bailar, se veía ausente pero en realidad estaba analizando todos los eventos ocurridos últimamente.

_¡No puedo creer que Sasuke se haya prendado de Meiling! Ella es tan… extrovertida, no creí que él quisiera alguien así, más bien pensaba que la evitaría pero que se le hace, nadie manda en el corazón… nadie manda en el corazón. ¿Me pregunto si alguien estará alguna vez en mi corazón? ¿O si ocuparé un lugar en el corazón de alguien? ¿Qué es lo que está mal conmigo? He salido con muchas chicas en la vida, salido, estado, conocido… tantas y tantas pero ninguna ha llenado mi corazón ¿por qué? Nunca me lo había planteado, la verdad antes no tenía interés alguno en estar enamorado y en una relación seria, pero luego de ver a Tomoyo tan feliz, ella tiene mi misma edad y parece haber encontrado la felicidad completa con el hermano de Sakura… por eso pensé que Sakura podría hacer algo por mí, pero nada, nunca sentí nada más allá del cariño que siempre le he tenido… y parece que yo tampoco pude permanecer ¿permanecer? Más bien llegar a su corazón. Tal vez me preocupo mucho, si, me preocupo demasiado y eso no va conmigo… pero hasta Nakuru ha conseguido la felicidad con Itachi, al principio pensé que los de ellos eran puro deseo y pasión, pero ahora me doy cuenta que es verdadero, y ellos que son tan disparejos –_sonrío-_ ella tan gritona y melosa y él tan serio, igual que Kinomoto y Tomoyo, nunca pensé que él se fijara en ella, porque era más que claro que ella se moría por él, pero ahora ya llevan tres años juntos felices comiendo perdices.-_cerró los ojos- _¡¿Dios dónde está mi cuento de hadas?! Y no estoy jugando. Por primera vez me gustaría encontrar alguien a quien querer y que me quiera por igual, alguien que me haga sentir bien, me haga feliz…Creo que sólo me queda esperar, esperar a que esa persona aparezca… solo espero que no se demore una eternidad._

------

Al fin llegaron a la casa de playa de Eriol, era muy grande con ventanales como paredes de los cuartos, pues apenas se entraba a la casa se bajaba para encontrar un gran salón y más allá una cocina muy bien equipada, en el lado opuesto de la entrada principal un pequeño camino que subía y llevaba a una piscina descubierta pero rodeada por palmeras y que tenía al lado un jacuzzi y luego de pasarlo se veían unas escaleritas que bajaban y se encontraban con un caminillo empedrado que llevaba a la playa.

Todos llegaron y luego de admirar la casa se comenzaron a instalar en los cuartos, a los primeros que les asignaron cuarto fueron Touya y Tomoyo.

-¿No te vas a quedar conmigo?

-Mmm bueno, no, lo siento Sakura, pero creo que esta vez me quedaré con Touya –al ver la cara de desconcierto de Sakura siguió- ¡Ay por favor no me mires así Sakura! –Le habló bajito- Él nunca tiene tiempo libre por el hospital y nunca podemos salir o viajar –bajó aún más el tono de voz- déjame aprovechar por favor ¿sí?

-Bueno si me lo pides con esa cara creo que no me puedo negar.

-Este es para Meiling y Sasuke –dijo Eriol ajeno a la conversación de las chicas- _Aunque no sé si quieran dormir juntos así que menos mal hay camas separadas, bueno tal vez a Sasuke no le guste mucho la idea_–pensó- ¿Dónde están?

-No han subido –le contestó Shaoran.

-Bueno no importa –y siguió caminando por el corredor- éste es el tuyo Shaoran.

-Gracias –y camino un poco para entrar. En ese momento los alcanzaron Meiling y Sasuke

-Y éste es el nuestro Sakura.

-¿QUÉ? –dijeron Sakura, Meiling y Shaoran (saliendo del cuarto que le asignaron)

-Que éste es nuestro cuarto _amor_ –repitió Eriol como si nada y le tomo la mano a Sakura.

-¡Pero sólo hay una cama Eriol! –dijo Sakura alarmadísima.

-¿Y? –contestó Eriol como si nada.

-¡Pues que no se va a quedar a dormir en la misma cama contigo! –le dijo Meiling.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó extrañado y levantó la mano de Sakura y la besó y le dijo más bajito pero seguro que los Li escucharían- llevamos 9 meses juntos Sakura, creo que no hay problema que durmamos juntos ¿no crees?

Sakura estaba rojísima, no sabía que decir o más bien cómo explicarle que NO quería dormir con él.

-Sakura esto es tuyo –se les acercó Touya con un par de sandalias en las manos- eso dijo Tomoyo ¿cuál es tu cuarto?

-Ese y Eriol dice que él dormirá con ella –contestó Meiling sabiendo el carácter de Touya y la manera como celaba a su hermana.

-¿QUÉ DIJÍSTE? ¿CÓMO QUE DORMIRÁ CON ERIOL? –gritó Touya alarmado.

-Eso dijo Eriol Touya pero obviamente es un error –le dijo Sakura al mismo tiempo que se soltaba del agarre de Eriol.

-El cuarto de Shaoran tiene camas separadas, ¿por qué no te quedas con él? Ya que no tiene compañero de cuarto.

-¿QUÉ? –esta vez fueron Sakura y Touya los que gritaron.

_-No creo que pueda dormir con Shaoran tampoco._-Pensó Sakura.

-¡Por supuesto que Sakura no va a dormir con ese mocoso! –gruño Touya y miró a Shaoran con agresividad.

-Por supuesto que no, Sakura es _mi novia_, ¿por qué dormiría con Shaoran? –contestó Eriol.

-Pues ni creas que dormirá contigo tampoco, al menos con el mocoso hay camas separadas –regaño Touya.

-En el cuarto de Meiling también –dijo Shaoran que no había dicho nada, pues estaba encontrando una salida al problema- que duerma con ella.

-Pero ella va a dormir con Sasuke –le contradijo Eriol.

-Por mí no hay problema, pueden dormir Sasuke y Shaoran en una habitación y Sakura y yo en la otra ¿verdad que no hay problema Sasuke? –dijo Meiling y se volteó a para mirar a Sasuke.

_-Claro que hay problema, yo quería dormir contigo, ¡¿Eriol por qué pusiste camas separadas en ese cuarto?! Me las pagarás-_ No claro que no hay problema, yo puedo dormir en la habitación de Shaoran, para que no haya problemas.

-¡Qué bien! –dijo Meiling alzando los brazos.

-Gracias –le dijo Sakura a Sasuke con una expresión de alivio.

_-Sasuke ¿qué hiciste? Me dañaste mi diversión del día. Grrr_ –pensó Eriol luego sonrío disimulando su enfado- bueno entonces está arreglado ustedes allá y las chicas allá.

-Sí –dijeron los demás al unísono.

----------

Los dos hombres de cabello azulado y ojos oscuros estaban sentados en una mesa en la playa, cubierta por una sombrilla, para que el sol no molestara, ambos callados con un trago en la mano y mirando hacía la playa, a las chicas, Tomoyo y Sakura, que jugaban entre el agua.

-¿Por qué dijiste que no había problema con que te quedaras con Shaoran? –Preguntó Eriol.

-Pues porque no quería contrariar a mi chica. –Le contestó Sasuke sin mirarlo y luego tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

-¿Tu chica?

-Pues sí, o al menos eso trato. Y ¿por qué tuviste que colocar camas separadas en ese cuarto?

-Pues porque no sabía si _ya_ era tu chica –le dijo Eriol.

-¡Ya qué más da! Ambos quedamos mal, tú durmiendo solo y yo con un hombre como compañero de cuarto –decía Sasuke enfadado.

A la mesa llegaron Shaoran y Touya, quienes traían dos bandejas de bocadillos, uno, y el otro una hielera con cervezas y gaseosas, por si de pronto eso era lo que las chicas querían.

-¡Que buena coordinación tienen! –dijo Eriol para molestarlos.

-¡Qué te pasa! Si me toco hacer prácticamente todo a mí, sólo dejé que el cargara esas bandejas.

-No fue así, yo preparé esto. –se defendió Shaoran.

- Me importa un comino, me voy de aquí –dijo Touya, tomó una cerveza de la hielera que había puesto en la arena y se dirigió a donde estaban las chicas jugando y nadando, pero no entró al mar solo las veía.

-¿Y Meiling? –preguntó Shaoran tratando de olvidar a Kinomoto.

-Se está cambiando –contestó Sasuke.

-Bien, creo que iré a caminar por ahí.

-¿Solo? –preguntó Eriol.

-Claro, con quien iría –le dijo Shaoran, sin entender muy bien.

-Sí, claro si estás solo, que tonto. –le dijo el inglés y el chino también tomó una bebida y se alejo caminando.

Escucharon que alguien se acercaba y ambos voltearon la cara para ver a quien se acercaba.

Meiling tenía puesto un bikini de 2 piezas blanco, se amarraba, en ambos lados de la cadera y en el cuello, era sencillo, los bordes tenían un hilo negro que acentuaba el borde de las piezas y en el busto en uno de los cortes tenía plasmada una flor naranja.

Meiling se veía diferente a cómo la vio en la tienda, además que no recordaba ese modelo, pensó Sasuke con la mirada fija en la chica de cabello negro, recogido en una coleta.

Y era cierto Meiling eligió usar un modelo que _él _no hubiera visto, además que antes del viaje fue a un sitio de bronceado instantáneo, pues quería dejar a Sasuke impresionado. Pero se dio cuenta que no fue el único, pues Eriol también tenía su mirada puesta en ella y la verdad se sintió muy bien, le pareció como si fuera alguna modelo despampanante que deja a los hombres boquiabiertos apenas aparece, así que solo por provocarlos un poco más soltó las gafas que traía en las manos, por si hacía sol pero siendo atardecer no eran necesarios, y se puso de medio lado y se agacho para recuperar sus lentes. Con el gesto los dos de pelo azul pudieron apreciar su figura y más aún la perfecta curvatura de sus… mm… nalgas. La chica al ver su reacción, de estupefacción por parte de Sasuke y Eriol abrió un poco la boca, sonrió y se sentó en la mesa.

-Hola –dijo la recién llegada.

-Hola –dijeron al tiempo.

-Te ves hermosa –dijo Sasuke.

-Si muy bien –apoyo Eriol, aunque recordando que era la chica para su amigo/primo, dejó de prestarle atención.

-No recuerdo ese vestido –continuó hablando Sasuke.

-Si este lo compre en China, ¿lindo no?

-Sí, sí muy lindo –todavía mirándola y detallándola completamente, ahora parando un poco en su parte delantera.

_-100% enganchado-_ sonrío- _que fáciles de impresionar son los hombres –_pensó Meiling- ¿No se van a meter al mar? –les preguntó.

-No –dijo Eriol.

-La verdad no tengo ganas ahora –argumentó Sasuke.

-Pues que mal, yo si voy –dijo la chica y se paró de la mesa y caminó frente a ellos, de nuevo dejándolos embobados.

-Creo que mejor si voy –dijo Sasuke sonriendo y algo fuerte para que la chica escuchara y lo esperara.

Cuando llegó a su lado la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron al mar, donde Sakura y Tomoyo nadaban y se unieron a su juego acuático.

**---Continuará:**

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola! Aquí volviendo a escribir luego de algún tiempo, pero es que la verdad es que estaba con 0 de inspiración… pero bueno ya ha hecho algo de aparición con lo que he podido escribir este capi jajaja. La continuación la espero poner pronto (en ésta semana), y volver al ritmo de publicar un capi cada semana aunque el lunes entro a la U de nuevo así que a ver cómo voy de tiempo. Además que quiero empezar a escribir un fic S+S, pero bueno eso todavía está sólo en ideas y planes, así que mejor lo dejo de lado.

Bueno ya entrando en el capi ¿qué les pareció? Ya empieza a hizo una aparición más grande Eriol. Y creo que los pensamientos de Eriol son muy claros no?, porque así él sea como misterioso y astuto se siente algo solo y hasta él mismo se da cuenta que mucha compañía a veces no es nada, que bien que lo sabe y no se engaña. Y vieron que Meiling lo dejó boquiabierto???? Es que la chica es linda y sabe que para conquistar tiene que estar lucir hermosa –más- bueno y obvio Sasuke también quedó encantado con la chica, tal vez no esperaba quedar tan fascinado después de acompañarla de compras pero ya ven que siempre se puede sorprender jajaja. Y qué tal el truquito de las gafas de Meiling??? Sólo para engancharlos más jajaja, se que se vio un poquito lanzada o algo así pero no es la idea, es que como ella es tan extrovertida y nada tímida creo que si tiene trucos para gustarle a un chico.

Bueno esto ya quedo muy largo así que espero me comenten que les pareció el capi; bien, mal, bueno, feo o lo que sea en un review.


	8. El viaje a la playa II

**Inesperado Para Mí**

**Capítulo 8: El viaje a la playa II**

La pareja caminaba tomada de la mano por la playa, de repente el chico se detuvo a mirar a su acompañante. Habían pasado el fin de semana con sus amigos y habían llegado a conocerse un poco mejor, tanto para saber que un sentimiento importante estaba creciendo entre ellos.

-¡Wow Meiling! En realidad que eres muy linda, nada se te ve mal –la halagaba Sasuke- además es muy fácil y entretenido hablar contigo, eres tan divertida –se quedó mirándola y la chica se sonrojo a lo que él sonrió y se inclinó a besarla- Me encantas.

Meiling casi cae a la arena, a ella también le encantaba Sasuke, pero no se lo había dicho por su orgullo,- _primero se tiene que declarar él _–pensaba- _¡Dios como besa de bien éste chico!_

Cuando se separaron ella seguía un poco en las nubes, con los ojos cerrados y él volvió a tomar su mano y le dio un tierno beso en el lomo. Meiling al ver el gesto se soltó de su agarre y lo abrazo por su cuello y a unos centímetros de sus labios le dijo- Tu también me encantas Sasuke Uchiha- Y lo beso.

Estuvieron besándose por algún tiempo hasta de una ola les toco los pies y los hizo regresar a la realidad, se tomaron de las manos y tomaron rumbo a la casa de Eriol.

-----

-¿Eriol qué te pasa? –preguntó Sakura tratando de salir de su abrazo.

-Ya te lo había dicho, quiero ser más cariñoso contigo.

-¡Pero es muy raro!

-¿No te gusta que te abrace? –haciendo cara de dolido.

-_¡No!_ –Pensó- No es eso Eriol –de nuevo huyéndole al inglés- es que no es normal que te comportes así… y pues no estoy acostumbrada.

Shaoran estaba viendo la escena desde la cocina y estaba que estallaba de la ira. _¡¿Qué es lo que le pasa, por qué la está abrazando tanto?! –_pensaba mientras servía algunas bebidas para todos.

-Es que siento que estamos muy alejados y cuando nos hicimos novios te prometí hacerte feliz, y creo que no he cumplido mi promesa últimamente. Tengo que arreglar ese error, sino ¿qué clase de novio sería? –Decía Eriol de nuevo abrazando a Sakura.

-Aquí están la bebidas –anunció Shaoran, y cuando Sakura lo vio se apartó inmediatamente de Eriol.

-Shaoran parece que asustas a Sakura –comentó el inglés- hasta nerviosa la pusiste. No te preocupes amor; él tenía novia y sabe que es normal que los novios se abracen –la acercó de nuevo- o se besen.

-¿Hoe?

Y sin dejar reaccionar mucho a Sakura la besó justo enfrente de Shaoran, la chica se puso roja como un tomate y aunque Eriol la tomó de la cintura ella no hizo más que intentar soltarse, pero no fue sino hasta que Eriol decidió apartarse que el beso termino.

-¡Eriol qué te pasa! ¡¿Cómo haces eso enfrente de Shaoran?! –Le dijo Sakura roja y molesta y miró al chino quien estaba serio y con las manos empuñadas- se va a enojar, ¿es qué no te importa o qué?

-Porque se abría de enojar, estaba besando a_ mí_ novia, la verdad no veo el problema –le contestó Eriol cerrando los ojos y volteando la cara.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué son esos gritos? –Preguntó Meiling quien acababa de entrar a la sala junto a Sasuke.

-Nada, solo estaba besando a Sakura, _mi novia_, y ella comenzó a decir que Shaoran se podría molestar.

-¿La estabas besando? –se sorprendió Mei- ¿por qué? –en ese momento llegaron Touya y Tomoyo con unas bolsas con comestibles.

-¿Cómo que _por qué_? No entiendo cual es el problema ¡SAKURA ES MI NOVIA Y SI LA QUIERO BESAR PUES LA BESO Y YA! –dijo Eriol molesto y alzando un poquito su tono de voz, pero manteniendo el control.

-Por supuesto que es un problema no ves que Shaoran está –ahí cayó en cuenta que Sakura no había podido terminarle a Eriol- ...está… está en la sala y sabes que él es muy tímido y si a eso le agregas la pena de Sakura ¡pues ya los espantas a todos!

Todos se quedaron callados por algunos segundos, Tomoyo creía que Eriol se pondría realmente molesto pues no creía que él se creyera el cuento de la _timidez_ y cuando iba a decir algo para reforzar la teoría de Meiling, Shaoran se le adelantó.

-Lo siento Eriol, sé que es normal el afecto pero como dice Mei no me acostumbro a demostraciones públicas, más cuando acabo de salir de una relación, aunque sé que nada es tu culpa. La verdad no tengo por qué molestarme, como dices Sakura es _tu_ novia –ahí miro a la chica con algo raro en sus ojos, tal vez dolor o… ¿rabia?- creo que voy a caminar por la playa un rato, en realidad lo siento. No volverá a pasar.

-Ok te entiendo, y confío en tu palabra –contesto Eriol.

Shaoran salió del lugar y fue seguido por Mei.

-Shaoran espera ¿No vas a comer?

-¿Para qué?

-¿Cómo que para qué? Pues porque…

-Para verlos juntos –la interrumpió- no gracias Mei, prefiero caminar un rato por la playa. Ve tu y disfruta de tu cita, ese chico Uchiha se ve buena gente.

-Lo es… ¿estás seguro que no quieres entrar Shaoran?

-Más que seguro, tranquila ve, disfruta de la playa.

-Bueno –y regresó a la casa no muy convencida.

----

-Eriol en serio que necesito hablar contigo.

-Tranquila di lo que quieras aquí, estamos entre amigos –le contestó Eriol y con la mano le mostró a los demás.

En la sala estaban Tomoyo y Touya en un sillón y Sasuke en el otro cambiando de canales en el TV sin ver realmente nada, luego regresó Meiling.

-_Genial tengo público y todo _–pensó- No Eriol es que quiero hablar _a solas_ contigo –le aclaró.

-¿_Sakura por qué me lo haces tan fácil? Es imposible no divertirse con la situación_ –pensó Eriol mientras sonreía- Pero si no quisiste que compartiéramos cuarto, pero si quieres eso siempre puede cambiar, ahora mismo te ayudo a cambiarte de cuarto.

-¿Cambiarme de cuarto? –meditó Sakura, cuando entendió a lo que se refería Eriol se sonrojo- ¡Eriol no me refiero a eso! –Dijo un tanto duro pero sólo la escucharon Eriol y Meiling- me refiero a que hay un tema muy importante que quiero hablar contigo. Y no puede esperar más.

-Pero no entiendo que es lo que quieres, si nos estamos divirtiendo en la playa Sakura.

-¡No Eriol! Tenemos que hablar y lo digo en serio, y lo vamos a hacer te guste o no –le sentenció la castaña.

Meiling al escuchar la determinación de Sakura se alegró por su primo, pues supo que Sakura si tenía todas las intenciones de acabar su relación con Eriol. Al chico de pelo azul no le quedó más remedio que seguir a Sakura para hablar. En ese momento Meiling se sintió mal por él; es decir él planeó el viaje a la playa, estaban en _su_ casa de playa y ahí mismo lo iban a dejar, algo triste la verdad, pero sería peor si siguieran con esa farsa de relación que llevaban.

---

Sakura y Eriol salieron al porchecito trasero de la casa, allí había una silla blanca larga de madera y la chica se sentó en un extremo y miro a Eriol para que hiciera lo mismo. Eriol sonreía, aunque en su interior sabía lo que iba a pasar y eso no lo ponía nada feliz, antes le dolía un poco.

-Eriol tengo algo muy importante que decirte –comenzó la chica.

-Tranquila sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras –le dijo mirándola fijamente, tenía planeado seguir juagando con ella. Aunque la verdad es que quería retardar el momento de su soledad lo más que pudiera.

----

Meiling se dio cuenta que Sasuke después de rotar y rotar por los canales del cable se decidió por algún programa de arreglo o diseño de motos que no le interesaba para nada, miro a la pareja perfecta; Tomoyo y Touya y como siempre estaban hablando muy cariñosamente y Meiling no dudó que el doctor le propuso algún "plan entretenido" a la chica, pues ella se sonrojó y asintió muy suavemente casi únicamente para él. Se pararon y salieron a la puerta que daba a la piscina y al jacuzzi de la casa. Muy bien ya sabía cuál era su plan. Bien por ellos que estaban felices. De nuevo miró a Sasuke y seguía en su programa para nada interesante así que siguiendo su naturaleza curiosa decidió ir a echar un vistazo a Sakura, quería ver cómo iba en su labor de dejar al inglés.

Pero le sorprendió lo que vio, pues encontró a la pareja besándose y parecía que estaban muy a gusto, hasta que escuchó la protesta de Sakura y entendió que fue él quien comenzó con eso.

----

-¡Eriol te digo que pares! –Le dijo Sakura parándose de su puesto- No es eso lo que quiero, no entiendes que quiero hablar contigo. _Hablar_, HABLAR –gesticulando la última palabra, como si el chico tuviera algún tipo de problema mental.

-Pero es que no te entiendo, te digo que puedes hablar y sólo te sonrojas, y pues eso sólo pasa cuando me besas… entonces asumí que era eso lo que querías.

-¡Pues no! Eso no es lo que quiero Eriol, quiero que hablemos. Que hablemos de los dos, ¡eso es lo que quiero! –cada vez más roja.

-Te escucho entonces –le respondió tranquilo.

Sakura se calmó y volvió a sentarse junto a él, pero no tan cerca como antes -¿Eriol tu eres feliz conmigo?

-_Sakura dilo, sólo dilo SE ACABO, no necesitas dar tanto rodeo_ –pensó, y le contestó- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues sí, quiero saber si eres feliz conmigo, es todo.

-Pues sí.

-"Pues" eso no sonó a muy feliz.

-Creo que estoy conforme contigo más que feliz Sakura.

-Entonces no eres feliz –concluyó la chica.

-Pues no creo que lo puedas concluir así, a mi me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo, chalar, salir, me gustas mucho Sakura.

-Pero en realidad creo que no eres feliz Eriol, no somos felices.

-¿Tú no eres feliz?

-Pues como dices a mí me gusta estar a tu lado pero es como más conformidad que felicidad. Y la verdad no creo que eso vaya a cambiar mucho que digamos.

-Eso no es cierto Sakura, si queremos podemos hacer que esto funcione y podemos llegar a ser felices –le dijo en un tono que no supo reconocer como propio, estaba ¿desesperado?, tal vez si pero es que no quería seguir sintiendo la soledad a su lado a cada instante.

-Eriol pero es que… –se interrumpió ¿cómo le decía que ella no quería intentarlo?

-Es que ¿qué? –_No ya no lo digas por favor, ya no quiero que lo digas –_pensó lo último.

-Es que yo n…

-Si sientes que estamos errando en algo siempre lo podemos arreglar Sakura, no nos dejes morir, por favor, tú sabes cuánto me costó que me aceptaras, no me hagas pensar que perdí el tiempo y el esfuerzo en esta relación. Tú dijiste que querías intentar ser feliz conmigo.

-Pero…

-Y no te veo como una persona que incumple a su palabra –no la dejó hablar. _Resultaste cobarde ¿no? Creí que querías divertirte un rato, pero no pensé que en serio no quisieras dejarla ir. Tú no la amas y sabes que ella a ti tampoco –_se decía a sí mismo en su mente.

-Eriol…

-Tú sabes que he aguantado mucho por nosotros, tu hermano, tu inseguridad a una relación, tus dudas pero eso no importa porque quería ser feliz contigo, quiero que seamos felices juntos –aún sin dejarla hablar.

-Es que…

-No encuentro una razón lógica por lo que me estés diciendo esto Sakura –seguía y seguía, su plan era dejarla sin argumentos para que así la chica desistiera de empeño de terminar con él.

-¡¡¡¡Déjala hablar!!!! –grito una voz de fondo. La pareja se volvió atrás pero no vieron nada en la ventana de la casa, hasta que escucharon frente a ellos- Lo siento Sakura no quería meterme en sus problemas pero es que ¡él es un pesado! No te ha dejado hablar –le dijo Meiling mirando a la chica de ojos verdes.

-¡¿Estabas escuchando?! –le preguntó Eriol parándose de su puesto asombrado.

-Pues sí, y no me importa que pienses que soy una chismosa o una metida –le dijo Meiling haciéndole frente sin miedo- Sakura déjame ayudarte en esto ¿sí? –al ver la duda en los ojos de Sakura Meiling siguió- Yo sé lo que tú quieres hacer, y ya que el señor –señalando a Eriol- no te quiere escuchar a ti pues que me escuche a mi entonces, porque yo no tengo ni tu genio ni tu paciencia.

-No Mei tranquila yo puedo hacerlo –le dijo Sakura.

-Pues no me parece -y se volvió a mirar a Eriol- Ella tiene algo importante que decirte y tú no la dejas, no la escuchas no haces sino acusarla con promesas hechas, es como si la estuvieras juzgando o algo.

-En serio Mei… -decía Sakura.

-No entiendes que ella quiere hablar, ¿por qué la interrumpes?, ¿acaso sabes lo que ella te va a decir y no lo quieres escuchar? –ahí Meiling vio la sorpresa en los ojos de Eriol- Sakura insisto déjame hablar con él, te prometo que no diré o haré nada malo.

Y sin más tomó la mano del inglés y lo halo con ella hacía la playa, sin escuchar respuesta de Sakura o alguna queja de Eriol.

-----

Ya algo alejados de la casa Meiling decidió parar y se dio cuenta que Eriol volvía a tener esa cara sonriente de siempre_- tal vez se puso su máscara de nuevo_ –pensaba. Y comenzó a decirle- Eriol no logro entender por qué le haces las cosas tan difíciles a Sakura, si tú sabes que ella es muy sensible y compasiva, y no le gusta herir a los demás.

-No entiendo de qué estás hablando –decía con su típica sonrisa y cerrando los ojos.

-Corta el teatro conmigo si Eriol, yo no te creo nada de tu inocencia o incredulidad ¿desde cuándo lo sabes? –mirándolo seriamente, lo que hizo que el inglés se inquietara.

-¿Saber qué? –le preguntó tratando se seguir actuando inocente pero se dio cuenta que en realidad ella no le estaba creyendo nada.

-Eriol yo sé que tu sabes las intenciones que tenía Sakura al hablar contigo a solas, y no intentes negarlo –dijo rápido al momento que vio el nacimiento de una mueca del hombre enfrente- Tú sabías que Sakura quería terminar contigo.

-¿Eso quería?

-¡Qué te digo que dejes de actuar conmigo! Yo no soy como Sakura, yo no te creo tus pantallitas. Tú sabías lo que Sakura quería hablar contigo y por eso no dejaste que ella terminara de hablar, y lo peor es que ella sólo estaba intentando que no salieras herido.

-¿Cómo no voy a salir herido si iba a terminar conmigo? –le dijo ya defendiéndose.

-¿Entonces si sabías?

-Claro que sabía, es obvio como esos dos se miran –hizo una sonrisa algo retorcida- y la manera en que Shaoran se pone celoso y Sakura se apena, es muy divertida jajaja –no pudo contener esa carcajada.

-¿Ósea qué lo hiciste todo a propósito? –le dijo Meiling algo desconcertada.

-Pues claro, tenía que sacarle algo de provecho a eso ¿no? Además soy _yo_ quien salgo perjudicado porque me voy a quedar solo.

-No puedo creerlo; ósea que los hiciste sufrir… cuando fácilmente pudiste haberle evitado todo ese dolor, rabia, vergüenza y celos a ellos dos… -hablaba Meiling para sí misma.

-La verdad…

-¡Eres horrible! ¿Sabes cuán preocupada estaba Sakura por tus sentimientos? Ella sabe que ustedes no se aman, sabe que ama en realidad a Shaoran pero no quería hacerte daño porque dice que fuiste muy bueno con ella –le dijo ella como regañándolo.

-¿Eso dijo…?

-Y tú lo que haces es hacerla sufrir en vez de hacerle las cosas más fáciles, a sabiendas de que no vas a terminar lastimado por todo esto –le decía sin dejarlo hablar y moviendo los manos como para enfatizar su punto de vista- ¡No puedo creerlo! En realidad a tí solo te importas a ti mismo, a nadie más.

-Como puedes esperar algo diferente si cuando intento cambiar algo como esto pasa, algo que me demuestra que no puedo confiar en la gente, que la gente sólo te hiere y nunca te alegra.

-¡Eres de lo peor Eriol! Yo entiendo que terminar con alguien es duro, ¡pero es que ustedes no se aman! Tan solo se quieren o se aprecian como amigos, AMIGOS.

-No importa pudo haber sido algo más.

-¿En serio lo crees? Llevan 9 meses juntos y no sienten nada más allá que amistad, que puede cambiar en unos cuantos días, más cuando Shaoran, el hombre que ella ama y con el que sólo necesitó 5 minutos para darse cuenta del hecho, ha vuelto a Japón, cómo va a ser eso algo más, si acaso te pone las cosas más difíciles.

-¿Entonces me dices que soy yo quien les tiene que poner las cosas sencillas a ellos? ¿Por qué si aquí la víctima soy yo?

-¿Víctima? ¿Qué victima? Aquí no hay víctimas, sólo victimarios, ella por hacerte sufrir, y eso si puedes, y tú por hacerlos sufrir a ellos, que se aman y el verse separados se les hace difícil.

-Pero… pero yo…

-Tú nada Eriol, tú sólo pensaste en ti, eso quedó muy claro esta noche, pero espero que te quede claro que ella ya no quiere estar contigo, por si te queda alguna duda, y como no dejaste que ella te lo dijera de manera dulce y tierna, como ella quería, pues te lo digo yo, su amiga, yo termino contigo por ella ¿entendido? La relación entre Sakura y tú se acabó, oficialmente están libres y pueden hacer lo que se les dé la gana.

Hubo un silencio por algunos segundos, luego el hombre hablo.

-Yo guardaba un lindo recuerdo tuyo ¿sabes? Pero me doy cuenta que me equivoque no eres más que una chica chismosa y gritona.

-¿Cómo te atreves? –Le dijo Meiling irritada- Pues si yo soy chismosa tú eres un desalmado al que solo le gusta jugar con los demás y no le importan los sentimientos de los que le rodean.

-Pues seré desalmado pero al menos no soy un frígido como tú –le soltó. Meiling quedó atónita ante el insulto y al ver su reacción Eriol siguió- si crees que no lo sabía, entre hombres hablamos de eso y mi primo me contó que eres una decepción en ese sentido, bueno aunque parece que tienes potencial para mejorar y bueno ni hablemos de Shaoran que nunca quiso tener nada contigo…

Se escucho el golpe de la mano de Meiling contra la cara de Eriol.

-Pues me importa un cuerno lo que te dijo tu primo, ¡yo no soy ninguna frígida! –le dijo con los ojos cristalinos- Si eso es lo que él cree pues lo siento por él, entonces debe estar acostumbrado a golfas que no se tienen nada de respeto propio

-_¡Dios qué hice! Creo que metí en problemas a Sasuke _–pensó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo- No Meiling lo siento no quise decir eso.

-A no entonces que quisiste decir ¿ah? Que para gustarle a tu primo tengo que ser fácil, pues olvídalo y que se olvide él porque si eso es lo que piensa está perdido. Yo no soy así y lamento mucho si eso es lo que espera de una mujer porque nunca obtendrá nada verdadero de ella –se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa.

-_¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? –_intentaba pensar rápido. Y actuó por instinto cuando corrió rápido al lado de Meiling y la halo e hizo que se diera la vuelta la miró con los ojos transparentes aún y la besó –_tal vez si le dijo que sentí celos pueda enmendar lo que le dañé a Sasuke-_ pensó.

Sus labios apenas y se tocaron pues Meiling pudo prever su movimiento y lo empujo rápidamente. Movió su mano para darle otra cachetada pero él le detuvo el brazo a medio camino y le dijo.

-Lo siento Meiling, la verdad hablaba por la presión del momento yo no quería, además que son ce… -tratando de arreglar las cosas para su primo, pero ella no lo dejó terminar.

-¡No lo digas! –Lo interrumpió ella- no me interesa. ¡Y ni se te ocurra volver a intentar besarme! ¿Oíste Eriol? Porque al contrario de Sakura yo no soy para nada tierna y mucho menos frígida como tú y tu primito piensan, y cuando necesito ser agresiva lo soy sin miedo, yo no temo defenderme me oíste. –Se soltó de su agarre y se dirigió a la casa, a alistar su equipaje pues dentro de algunas horas regresarían a sus casas en la cuidad.

----

-¿Qué paso Mei? –le preguntó Shaoran con Sakura a su lado.

-Pues que como no dejo que Sakura lo hiciera de manera dulce me toco hacerlo a mí de manera definitiva y rápida, así que no se preocupen ya las cosas quedaron claras entre Eriol y tu Sakura, ya le quedó claro que entre ustedes no queda nada de la relación amorosa que tenían, bueno nada más que una amistad –Meiling prefirió no decirles que el inglés se divertía a costa de ellos.

Shaoran y Sakura le sonrieron y agradecieron a Meiling y luego se tomaron de las manos y salieron juntos de la habitación.

----

Al regresar a la casa Daidoji Sasuke se ofreció a llevar a la chica a la mansión, sin hablar antes con Eriol que quería advertirle que la chica estaría enojada y susceptible. Ya en la puerta Sasuke se acerco a ella e intentó besarla además que quería concretar su próxima cita.

-¿Qué haces? –le dijo Meiling al ver que se inclinaba hacía ella.

-Creí que era obvio –le dijo con una sonrisita que a ella se le hizo muy parecida a la de Eriol.

-Pues no entiendo por qué, ¡ni creas que en serio me vas a enseñar algo!, la verdad besas pésimo y lo intentas disimular diciendo eso que comentas de mí, aunque creo que por tu inseguridad lo dirás de todas las chicas con las que sales, bueno con las chicas decentes con las que sales. No te preocupes por nada, al fin y al cabo esto –señalando a ambos- no era nada, una… mmm como llamarlo… distracción, sí una simple distracción. Y espero que esta vez le cuentes la verdad a tu primito y dejes de inventar cualquier estupidez que se te ocurre.

-¿Qué? –le preguntó Sasuke extrañadísimo por su actitud.

-Espero que esto no te halla parecido un corte muy frígido –le hizo una medio sonrisa- imbécil –y camino a la puerta, la abrió y entró dejando a Sasuke desconcertado.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? –Pensó en voz alta- ¿frígida? ¿Mi primito…Eriol? ¡Eriol idiota ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?! –Dijo y se montó en su auto con la intención de ver a su primo y reclamarle por la actitud tan brusca de Meiling, además de que por su culpa, tenía que ser no veía otra explicación, Meiling había terminado con él- ¡Eriol te voy a matar! –decía mientras pisaba el acelerador para encarar a su primo Eriol.

**----Continuará:**

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno ¿cómo vieron el capi?Un poco más largo pero pues tampoco quería sacarle una III parte. Espero les haya gustado, la verdad ya empiezan a haber chispas entre Eriol y Meiling, pero chispas de fastidio jajaja. Es que hay que entender que al inglesito lo van a dejar, por lo menos que se divierta un poquito. Claro que la embarró con Meiling ¿qué tal todo lo que le dijo? Y bueno ya por fin Sakura y Shaoran son libres de hacer y deshacer lo que quieran jajaja.

El próximo capi lo tengo casi listo, pero pasandome un momento por el live preview del fic, me di cuenta que tengo algunos errores de tipografía, entonces en éstos días me voy a dedicar a arreglar eso, por lo que para las personas que tienen el _story alert_ activado; les va a salir que actualicé varios capis, pero es sólo la corrección de los anteriores, el capítulo 9 lo publico la próxima semana.

Espero dejen su review de lo que les pareció el capi.


	9. Explicación y ¿reconciliación?

**Inesperado Para Mí**

**Capítulo 9: Explicación y ¿reconciliación?**

-_Maldito Sasuke… y yo le dije que me encantaba ¡soy una imbécil!... Pero el también lo dijo… seguro fue para que yo se lo dijera ¡grrr! ¡Lo odio! Es de lo peor, es peor que cualquier chico que haya conocido antes_ –pensaba Meiling con la cara contra una almohada llorando desconsolada, el día anterior había regresado del viaje de playa y se había encerrado en su cuarto. Shaoran no se había dado cuenta de su estado de ánimo, pues estaba muy feliz con Sakura ya que por fin podían salir juntos, de hecho esa tarde tendrían su primera cita. Pero Meiling Li estaba muy mal, las palabras de Eriol la hirieron demasiado, no pensó que él lo dijera a propósito; es decir al principio lo tomo como el resentimiento de Eriol luego de terminar con Sakura, pero luego eso que comenzó a decir de que su primo le contaba cosas… eso si la hirió y lo peor fue que le dijo frígida. Eso la lastimo aún más, pues su madre no hacía sino decirle que ella no conseguiría esposo por su manera tan rígida y frígida de actuar. ¡¿Pero qué esperaba si el último pretendiente que le eligieron tenía casi 40 años?! Pero al escuchar las palabras de una persona que no fuera su madre tuvo aún más efecto que si se las gritara su madre todos los días… es decir el chico con el que salía pensaba que era frígida… entonces ¿en serio ella era así? Tal vez su madre tenía razón y debía casarse con cualquier anciano que la quisiera aceptar porque por lo visto su príncipe azul la dejaría por ser una mujer fría, rígida y severa, como veía que eran su mamá y su tía Ieran, tal vez sin saberlo se había convertido en ellas, lo que menos quería pero lo que le sucedió.

Luego de un segundo desecho ese pensamiento de la cabeza, no importaba que pasara pero nunca se casaría con un ancianito que su madre eligiera para ella, así se quedara solterona, no lo haría, ella quería casarse con alguien de quien estuviera enamorada, y pues si no aparecía sería una lástima, pero no se iría con cualquiera porque si.

Siguió acostada en su cama, llorando desconsolada odiando a Sasuke Uchiha por ser un chismoso mentiroso (ella no pensaba que fuera como él la describió) pero odiando aún más a Eriol Hiragizawa por decirle esas cosas tan horribles a la cara.

-------

Shaoran y Sakura estaban en su primera cita juntos, luego de 10 años de no verse y de saberse cada uno el primer y único amor del otro. Estaban en el parque pingüino, en una banca sentados, ella estaba recostada en su pecho y él la mantenía abrazada. Se habían pasado la tarde contándose sus vidas durante esos 10 años, hablaron de todo; la familia, el estudio, hasta hubo un momento donde hablaron del país y al darse cuenta de lo inverosímil del tema rieron como tontos, ahora permanecían callados, Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, estaba grabando el momento, mientras que Shaoran estaba percibiendo el aroma de los cabellos de Sakura –_a fresa-_ y estaba fascinado con el mismo.

-¿Sabes qué es extraño? –dijo él de repente.

-¿Qué? –contestó la chica.

-Esto no se siente extraño –ahí Sakura se sentó para verlo de frente. –Es decir no siento que hayamos pasado casi 10 años separados, es como si no te hubieras ido, y esto es lo que siempre debió pasar, debíamos estar juntos.

-Te entiendo –amplió su sonrisa- me siento natural contigo –le dijo y bajo un poco la mirada- no… no da pena estar a tu lado… o abrazarte –decía y se sonrojó- bueno tal vez hablar del tema es extraño –dijo con una gótica al ver que lo que decía no iba con lo que hacía.

-Jajaja es cierto –la miro- ¿sabes que más es cierto? –La chica negó suavemente- que te ves hermosa. –Y se acercó lentamente a la chica y la beso, eran besos cortos, la estaba saboreando, pero Sakura quería un beso como los que recordaba del bar, así que se acercó más a él y le paso el brazo por la nuca para apretarlo (o impedir que se separara cada rato), y comenzó a profundizar el beso.

Shaoran se sorprendió de la actitud de Sakura, tal vez si era cierto eso de que le salía natural, porque no creía que ella se pudiera comportar así normalmente o con cualquiera (ahí pensando en Eriol que fue su anterior novio), el pensamiento le gustó, porque significaba que todavía había mucho que descubrir sobre Sakura Kinomoto y estaba decidido a hacerlo.

Mientras Shaoran analizaba la situación, Sakura estaba encantada con el beso, o más bien con la persona que le daba el beso, de por sí Shaoran era encantador, pero se volvía irresistible al besar, tanto que fue ella quien profundizo el beso, nunca lo hubiera creído, él despertaba algo en ella que le gustaba, y mucho. El besar a Shaoran era estar en las nubes, sentía que todo el cuerpo le cosquilleaba, y cuando se separaron para tomar aire sentía los labios arder de una manera tan placentera. Shaoran la volvía loca, pero trató de calmarse, no quería quedar como una tonta frente a él, pero nadie la hacía sentir así, bueno Eriol nunca la hizo sentir así.

-Sakura –jadeó Shaoran- ¿por qué paras? –le preguntó, Sakura alzó el rostro y se dio cuenta que él tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Pues… porque… -no sabía por qué, pues si sabía pero no le iba a decir _para que no creas que estoy desesperada por besarte_.

-Me encantan tus besos –ahí abrió los ojos- no pares –y bajo la cabeza para encontrar los labios que le brindaban tantas sensaciones.

El celular de Shaoran sonó pero ninguno de los dos se molesto en contestar, ahora había algo más importante que ocupaba sus mentes y su concentración.

Shaoran se separó cuando se dio cuenta que algo tan apasionado no podía ir a ningún lado, pues ella era inocente y estaban en un parque y el más perjudicado con alguna reacción demás sería él, pues sería notorio lo que le sucedería.

Sakura lo miro extrañada de que él se separara de sus labios y luego de que se levantara de la banca pero él se volvió a mirarla y le sonrió y con eso ella se calmo y se levantó para estar a su lado. Comenzaron a andar y tal como había pasado en el bar la otra noche sus manos sin querer se encontraron, así caminaron, según vio Sakura, a su casa.

-¿Entonces me acompañas? –le decía Shaoran ya a unas calles de la casa de la chica.

-Sí claro, no hay problema, pero ¿piensas comenzar a buscar apartamento ya? No te gustó la casa de Tomoyo.

-Claro que sí, pero no me voy a quedar allí por siempre, más cuando entre a estudiar el semestre y tenga que hacer prácticas que me pongan de cabeza el horario. ¡Imagínate yo llegando a las 2am a la casa de Daidoji! Sería abusar de su confianza.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón. Bueno no hay problema yo te acompaño –sonriendo- ¿pero Shaoran tu ya comenzaste tus prácticas en el hospital?

-Sí, desde éste año las tengo programadas, las inicié en Hong Kong, pero como quise viajar pues las cambie al hospital de acá. Al hospital de Tokio, así que me va a quedar muy cerca para verte –y con una sonrisilla se volteó un poco para besar a la chica pero ella con cara de pánico le dijo.

-¿Hospital de Tokio? ¿Ahí tienes la práctica?

-Aja.

-Ahí trabajo Touya –le dijo la chica preocupada.

-¿Y?

-Pues que no puede vernos juntos. –Al ver que Shaoran no entendía el dijo- te mataría, o le diría a sus internos que lo hagan.

-Sakura yo no le temo a tu hermano, entiendo que te proteja porque eres hermosa, pero creo que no sería capaz de tanto… Además no le hizo nada a Eriol ¿no? –Razono Shaoran.

-Porque sabía que no sentía nada por él. Pero contigo es distinto, no puedo permitir que te haga daño, créeme que es capaz de eso y más.

-Pues no lo creo, él te quiere Sakura, y no asesinaría al hombre que quiere estar a tu lado ¿no crees? Además si tengo tu apoyo no creo que me haga nada.

-Pues no nos podemos confiar… por ahora por tu seguridad no le diremos nada a Touya.

-Creo que eso es peor, es escondernos como si hiciéramos algo malo, y eso no es lo que estamos haciendo.

-No importa lo que parezca, ¡no le diremos nada a Touya por ahora! ¿Entiendes? Promételo.

-Bien, bien si me lo pides tan tiernamente –sonrío y la chica se sonrojó- pues no creo que tenga otra salida. –Y la beso justo cuando estaban frente a la casa de Sakura-. Y entonces ¿me quieres proteger?

La chica asintió.

-Porque quieres estar conmigo –de nuevo un asentimiento por parte de Sakura- porque soy tu novio ¿verdad?

-Ss… sí –dijo sonriendo- porque eres mi novio, y mi hermano no pude lastimar _a mi novio._

-Ah me encanta ese lado protector tuyo.

-Sí, pues no quiero que nada te lastime.

-Conseguí una excelente novia.

-Más bien volviste con una excelente novia, porque hace 10 años también te hubiera protegido de las garras de mi hermano –ahí frunció el ceño como mostrando la maldad de Touya.

-Cierto, cierto. 10 años, fueron 10 años sin verte, sabiendo prácticamente nada de ti. ¿Por qué nunca escribiste tan seguido como Daidoji?

-Porque ya no sabía que decirte, lo que dijo Eriol no era mentira Shaoran –recordándole- yo quedé muy triste cuando te fuiste, y creo que hablar contigo o de ti me ponía aún peor.

-Oh… pero no importa, ya estoy aquí y no me pienso ir. Al menos no regresar a China, porque parece que tengo que regresar a la casa de Daidoji. Hace rato que me está timbrando el celular y no dudo que sea Meiling.

-Bueno pues dale las gracias de mi parte, si no hubiera sido por ella creo que Eriol no me hubiera dejado terminar con él.

-Muy bien, le agradeceré de tu parte. Ahora me voy o es seguro que se aparece por acá –sonrió y se acerco a darle un beso- Adiós- y al fin la beso, aunque fue un beso corto. Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa y entró a su casa mientras él se dirigía a la casa Daidoji.

------

-¿Y cuándo le vas a contar? –preguntó la enfermera.

-No sé, pronto –dudando- es que creo que sospecha algo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues porque hace una semana cada que me ve me revisa el celular, como si presintiera algo, menos mal borro tus mensajes, sino ya se habría dado cuenta.

Tomoyo al otro lado de la oficina de Touya escuchaba la conversación y cuando oyó lo último se llevó una mano a la boca –_entonces si tiene a alguien más-_ pensó, y por alguna razón quiso seguir escuchando, aunque sabía sería peor para ella.

-Uy claro, sino creo que se abría dado cuenta con el primer mensaje –y comenzó a reír.

-Lo importante es que quiero que sea sorpresa.

-Sí, si ya me los has dicho un millón de veces, sorpresa, sorpresa, sorpresa Jajajajaja.

-No te burles, tiene que ser especial.

-¿Qué más especial que esto? –y tomó un papel sobre el escritorio.

-¡No hagas eso, que Tomoyo va a venir y te puede ver!

Con lo último dicho por Touya, a Tomoyo no le quedaba duda alguna de que él estaba con alguien más y esa persona era la enfermera en su oficina.

-Bien, bien entonces ya me voy, cualquier cosa o cambio me llamas –le dijo.

-Lo mismo para ti, y no te preocupes que se lo diré pronto –contestó Touya.

Tomoyo no supo por qué, pero en vez de confrontar la situación, decidió esconderse y ver a la chica que iba a salir de la oficina de su novio. Cuando la vio se dio cuenta que era distinta a ella, alta, delgada, rubia, delicada, madura –_hermosa, es hermosa-_ pensó y una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas.

Sin saber por qué entró rápido a la oficina de Touya, él estaba sentado en su escritorio escribiendo algo, y apenas lo vio algo en el pecho de Tomoyo se rompió y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

-¿Olvidaste algo? –Preguntó Touya pensando que era la chica que acababa de salir de su oficina, y al no escuchar respuesta, o sonido alguno, decidió voltear su cabeza y vio a Tomoyo en la puerta, tiesa… y llorando, así que se levantó y se acercó a ella -¡Tomy! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

La chica lo miro y se dio cuenta que era un canalla, cómo es que se portaba así con ella, tan tranquilamente, sabiendo que _la_ _otra_ acaba de salir de su oficina. Si, era un canalla, pero amaba a ese canalla y no podía evitarlo. Así que como en un impulso se lanzó a los brazos de Touya y lo besó apasionadamente. Touya la recibió gustoso y algo sorprendido por la acción, el impulso hizo que se sentaran en la silla del escritorio.

Tomoyo no quería reclamarle, quería saber cómo se comportaba, quería disfrutar de los últimos momentos juntos, pues según entendió pronto él dejaría de ser suyo. Así que con desenfreno comenzó a acariciar la nuca y el cabello de Touya mientras se acomodaba en su regazo.

-¿Tomoyo… Tomoyo… qué haces? –Dijo- ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

-Olvídalo, no es importante.

-¡Claro que lo es!

-¿Acaso no quieres besarme? -_Claro si ya estuvo con ella para que me quiere a mi-_ pensó.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Me encanta besarte, y me encanta cuando te pones así –acariciándole el rostro- Pero ¿quiero saber por qué lloras?

-Por nada importante, sólo olvídalo ¿sí? –le medio sonrío.

-Muy bien, aunque no me gusta verte llorar, y lo sabes –_seguramente está en esos días_- pensó Touya. Y comenzó a responder como era debido a las acciones de Tomoyo, pues en esos días eran mucho más susceptibles y sensibles.

-_Pero es que se comporta igual que siempre, ¿cómo es que sabe mentir tan bien? _-pensaba Tomoyo mientras el doctor Kinomoto le respondía a sus besos y caricias como siempre- _Eso no importa. Tengo que aprovechar el tiempo que me queda a su lado…_

_------_

-¡Por tu culpa Meiling me odia! ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

-Es que ayer no me dejaste explicarte, te fuiste con ella apenas regresamos a Tomoeda…

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta Eriol ¡QUÉ LE HICISTE A MEILING PARA QUE ME ODIARA!

-Pues le dije algunas cosas que la pusieron furiosa con los dos. Pero entiende que estaba metiéndose en mi relación con Sakura, ella terminó conmigo por Sakura, tenía que hacer algo.

-¡Y decidiste joderme la cara!

-No, no fue por eso –Dijo Eriol.

-¡Ahora mismo me explicas que le dijiste!

-Pues para empezar la llamé chismosa, por meterse donde no la llaman, y luego… -dudando- luego me dio rabia y le dije que tú me contaste que ella era una frígida.

-¿Qué yo qué? ¡Cómo se te ocurre decir eso!

-Estaba muy ofuscado Sasuke entiende.

-No me importa, como estabas, tú iniciaste esto y TÚ me ayudas a arreglarlo, porque yo se que tú no estás triste por la noviecita que rompió contigo, así que no me vengas con cuentos que no son ciertos.

-Pues es cierto que no me causó mayor cosa el rompimiento con Sakura, pero es que ¡ella se estaba metiendo! Y empezó a criticarme por unas cosas y…

Sasuke lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, _en realidad está furioso-_ pensó Eriol.

-Mira primito si no me ayudas a arreglar las cosas con esa chica, te vas a arrepentir –y lo golpeó levemente contra la pared.

A Eriol la reacción de su primo le sorprendió, _en realidad está interesado en esa chica, creo que en serio metí la pata._ –Pensó- Bien, bien hablaré con ella, no te preocupes le explicaré todo. Lo prometo.

-Mas te vale -lo soltó y se fue.

-Dios que carácter… bueno ahora a arreglar esto. –Saco su teléfono celular del bolsillo del pantalón, marcó un número y espero a que contestaran- ¿Tomoyo? Hola, necesito un favor….

-----

-En serio no estoy como para ir de comprar ahora Tomoyo –Le dijo Meiling a su amiga cuando la invitó al centro comercial.

-Ay no seas mala, es sólo recoger una cosa, no nos demoraremos mucho, lo prometo.

-¿Y por qué no vas sola si es tan simple?

-Porque es un vestido y necesito una opinión de cómo se me ve, y como Touya está trabajado y Sakura está con Li pues no sé a quién más pedirle el favor.

-Muy bien, muy bien, dame 10 minutos y me arreglo ¿ok?

-Ok en 10 minutos en la entrada de mi casa.

-----

-¿Cómo es que no te acuerdas de dónde compraste el vestido? ¿No tienes un tiquete o factura o algo? –Preguntó Meiling asombrada del descuido de la otra chica.

-No, ven sentémonos un momento en la cafetería de allí, y lo busco bien en el bolso. –Recordando el plan de quien la llamó a pedirle que llevara a la china al centro comercial.

-Muy bien vamos.

Al sentarse en una mesa, una camarera se les acercó a tomar pedido pero la única que ordenó fue Tomoyo.

-¿no quieres nada? –la chica china negó- bueno y ¿cómo estás? –preguntó al ver los ojos rojos de Meiling, pero recordó algo y aprovechándolo como excusa dijo- Ay discúlpame un segundo que tengo que llamar a mi madre, está muy nerviosa porque unos inversionistas extranjeros quieren hacer negocios con Daidoji Corp.

-No te preocupes, llámala tranquila.

Tomoyo hizo su llamada, tranquilamente, tenía que ganar tiempo para Eriol, pero cuando su madre le contestó se sobresalto.

-¿Qué?... ¿en serio?.... Eso es bueno ¿no? –decía Tomoyo a su madre por teléfono, sin hablar más de 2-3 palabras, y el tono que uso estaba preocupando a Meiling.

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó asustada.

-Pues sí… tenía que recoger un vestido pero… -ahí miró a Meiling expectante- Bien, bien ya voy –colgando la llamada.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Meiling- ¿Algo grave?

-Si –contesto Tomoyo- Pero algo bueno –vio la cara de desconcierto de Meiling y comenzó a explicarle- lo que pasa es que los inversionistas de los que te hablaba también son unos grandes productores de juguetes, y le ofrecieron a mi madre una unión para desarrollar un nuevo juguete, así que está emocionada y conmocionada por la noticia.

-Oh, veo.

-Lo lamento Mei pero me tengo que ir, mi madre quiere que revise la propuesta con ella.

-No te preocupes.

-En serio lo siento, y te agradezco que me hallas acompañado, te hice venir para nada…

-No, no te preocupes, recuerda que ni tenía ganas de salir.

-Pero yo insistí para que me acompañaras –de repente vio a Eriol acercarse a la mesa y se alegro.

-Hola –dijo el inglés y Tomoyo le sonrío pero Meiling lo miro con rabia.

-¡Esto es perfecto! Eriol llegas como caído del cielo, tienes que acompañar a Meiling y hacer que pase un buen rato, porque me tengo que ir en este momento a la oficina de mi madre.

-Tomoyo no… -le dijo Meiling.

-Claro, no hay problema –contestó el inglés.

-Perfecto –sonrío la chica de ojos azules, se levantó de la mesa, se despidió de cada uno y se fue.

Meiling se iba a parar pero Eriol se lo impidió y se sentó a su lado en la mesa de la cafetería.

-Quítate –le dijo Meiling furiosa, pero el hombre frente a sí no se movía- Quítate o empiezo a gritar.

-Grita –dijo tranquilo y con el rostro con su sonrisa característica- pero no me voy a quitar hasta que me escuches.

-Yo no quiero escuchar nada.

-Pero si me escuchas, más rápido puedes salir e irte a tu casa.

Tenía razón, obviamente por muy enfadada que estuviera no iba a hacer una escena en la cafetería de un centro comercial.

-Bien… habla –dijo sin ningún ánimo.

-Quiero disculparme por lo que te dije –comenzó diciendo- pero debes entender que no fue fácil para mí terminar con Sakura, o que tú terminaras por ella.

Bien le concedía eso, eso de que un tercero te dijera _Adiós_ no era lindo.

-Bien te perdono por eso, ¿ya te puedes quitar?

-No –frunciendo levemente el ceño- no has escuchado ni la mitad de lo que quiero decir –al ver que la chica no le ponía cuidado comenzó- me vas a escuchar te guste o no. Mira la verdad es que estaba muy enfadado porque tu terminaras conmigo, pero más porque todos a mi alrededor están felices con su media naranja menos yo ¿entiendes? Y tú no lo hiciste nada fácil con tus acusaciones, así que de la rabia te dije cosas que no eran ciertas. –Ahora tenía la atención de la chica- La verdad es que Sasuke nunca me ha hablado de ti, nada, absolutamente nada, lo único que sé es que se emociona cuando habla de salir contigo, o que está que me mata por las mentiras que te dije.

-¿Él no te dijo nada? –Indago la mujer.

-No nada, todo fue idea mía, pero era por la rabia que sentía –también quería el perdón de la chica, no la quería como enemiga- no es que en realidad piense eso.

-¿Entonces por qué lo dijiste?

-Ya te dije; por la rabia.

-No pero me refiero, ¿por qué me dijiste _eso_?

-Pues lo de chismosa lo dije porque sentía que te estabas entrometiendo en algo que no te competía.

Bien en eso Meiling le hallo la razón, aunque era la felicidad de su primo y eso si le importaba, pero lo de chismosa lo podía dejar pasar, la verdad a veces sí lo era

- y lo de frígida… fue cosa del momento.

-¿En serio…? –Levantó una ceja sin creerle mucho.

-En serio, fue algo que pensé y pues quería lastimarte

-_Y lo hiciste_ –pensó la chica.

-Pero en realidad no pienso eso de ti. Y Mucho menos Sasuke, como te digo él no me ha comentado nada sobre ustedes, bueno nada más de lo que ya todos saben –Meiling puso cara de confusión- pues que se gustan, y que han salido un par de veces, nada más allá de eso.

Silencio. Cuando Eriol terminó de explicarse Meiling lo miró fijamente para saber si él mentía y descubrió que no.

-Bien, te creo –dijo al fin la chica china.

-Y vas a perdonar a Sasuke.

-¡No!

-¿Por qué? No entiendes que él no tuvo nada que ver todo fue cosa mía.

-¿Hasta intentar besarme? Ahí no pensaste mucho en tu primo ¿no?

-No… no sé lo que estaba pensando, tal vez fue la misma rabia… es decir yo sé que te molestarías si lo hiciera, más si estabas con Sasuke, todo fue para molestarte.

-Y lo lograste –dijo bajando la mirada- pero no puedo perdonar a tu primo –ahí miro a Eriol- ¿cómo es que él no me ha llamado para tratar de arreglar las cosas y tú sí?

-Porque no le contestabas el teléfono.

-Eso no te detuvo…

-Pues es que el que ocasionó todo fui yo así que yo debería arreglarlo ¿no crees?

-No.

-Oye no seas inmadura –comenzando a ofuscarse- perdónalo y ya… o es que ¿en serio eres como digo…?

Meiling se alarmó, todos sus miedos volvieron, la voz de su madre, y la imagen del hombre mayor tratando de pedir su mano.

-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre!? –dijo alarmada.

-Entonces no entiendo por qué…

-Ya te dije que es porque él no hizo nada, tú eres el inmaduro además de idiota, armar todo este enredo por tus caprichos. Sabes que, me largo, ¡quítate!

-Mmm creo que tengo razón con lo que dije, pero lo percibí muy superficialmente, entonces eres peor de lo pensé.

-¿Ah sí te parece que soy frígida?

-Yo sólo digo lo que percibo, y percibo que eres frígida.

Meiling estaba roja de furia, ese hombre no hacía más que causarle malos ratos… pero no sabía qué hacer, cómo vengarse.

-Eres un idiota y un insufrible, con razón estás solo –Eriol abrió los ojos, cosa que alegro a Meiling pues sus palabras habías surtido efecto en el hombre.

-Pues seré insufrible, pero te juro que nadie dirá nunca que Eriol Hiragizawa es un hombre frío, severo, rígido, indiferente, impasible, estoico.

-¡Entonces sí crees que no siento nada, que soy un cubo de hielo…!

-¡Frígida!, sí creo que eres frígida. No estaba equivocado cuando te dije eso, además era predecible que ibas a salir con alguna tontada para no perdonar a Sasuke, porque no quieres estar bien contigo misma, temes lo que puede pasar si te sueltas un poco.

Meiling estada desesperada, no podía creer lo que ese hombre le estaba diciendo, era un pesado, pero… y si tenía razón ¡NO!, ella no era fría, no era rígida, no era lo que él decía, así que siguiendo sus impulsos y tratando de parecer todo menos lo que decía Eriol prácticamente le grito -¿SÍ, TE PAREZCOM MUY FRÍGIDA? A VER QUE TE PARECE ESTO. Y se lanzó sobre el hombre lo abrazó por el cuello y lo beso, pero no fue un beso cualquiera, era agresivo, áspero, furioso, violento, había dolor en ese beso.

Eriol quedó desconcertado cuando la china se lanzó encima suyo pero quedó anonadado cuando lo comenzó a besar, sintió la violencia del beso, la fuerza y aunque estaba respondiendo no supo cómo pero la abrazó y la acercó a su pecho y fue él quien comenzó a tomar el control del beso, así que le bajo a la violencia, pero aprovecho la fuerza y la agresividad para que el beso fuera apasionado.

Eriol pronto sostuvo el rostro de Meiling y la manejo casi a su antojo, pues en un momento él la besaba un poco más calmadamente de lo que lo hacía ella. Meiling se dejó llevar por el momento y se entregó a las manos de Eriol, permitió que la dirigiera, más bien la controlara, y de alguna manera le quito la ira que sentía de su cabeza, al punto que estaba besándolo como ella sabía y no por un impulso de rabia.

Sintió la lengua de Eriol explorando su boca, y una corriente eléctrica le atravesó el cuerpo, hizo que su lengua le hiciera compañía la de Eriol en un baile que terminó cuando era mordió el labio inferior del inglés, cuando se separaron un poco, él todavía tenía el rostro de Meiling en las manos así que lo acercó y pasó su lengua por los labios de la chica para después volver a adentrarse en ella.

Meiling estaba en las nubes, había olvidado que prácticamente odiaba a Eriol, olvidó todas las cosas que él le había dicho para hacerla sentir mal y por último olvido a su madre y sus comentarios hirientes. Movió sus manos que estaban en el cuello del hombre por el cabello del mismo, y sintió la suavidad de su cabellera, estaba disfrutando mucho ese beso, nadie la besaba así, controlándola pero permitiéndole ser al mismo tiempo, era extraño pero agradable.

Era la primera vez que Eriol actuaba de manera tan irracional o que se dejaba llevar tanto por sus impulsos, siempre era él quien daba el primer paso con las chicas y perdía los estribos cuando sabía que ya la tenía en la palma de su mano, pero está chica era impredecible, contrario a lo que le había dicho.

Finalmente Meiling se separó de Eriol y lo miró, él abrió los ojos lentamente, como recapitulando lo que había pasado y la miro.

-¿Puedo salir ahora? –Le preguntó Meiling muy suavemente, mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta su teléfono celular.

Eriol se quitó de su camino, pensó que la chica debería estar confundida, pero se extraño cuando la vio marcando en su celular y llevándoselo al oído al mismo tiempo que salía de la mesa del lugar, pero se quedó parada justo frente a él.

-Hola Sasuke –dijo, Eriol se sorprendió _¿qué hace llamando a Sasuke?_ –pensó él- Si ya Eriol me explico todo y… te perdono –bajando la mirada- también quería decirte algo más, luego de que Eriol me explicó el problema… me… me beso –ahí miró a Eriol que quedó sorprendido por la llamada y mucho más porque la chica le contara eso a su primo y amigo- yo lo detuve pero creo que está mal, porque mira que besarme siendo tu novia, e intentando interceder por ti _de esa _manera luego de que peleáramos, eso no es de amigos –le hizo una mueca a Eriol levantando la ceja derecha- creo que es mejor que hables con él, tal vez está confundido, o necesita ayuda, porque no creo que te quiera hacer daño, sólo que se debe sentir mal, solo tal vez. Aja… bien nos vemos –y colgó la llamada.

La cara de Eriol lo decía todo, estaba furioso y sorprendido con la declaración de la chica ¿cómo había podido hacer y decir algo así? Ella también participó y por cómo le contó a Sasuke el asunto ella quedaba como una víctima de la que se aprovecharon. Esa mujer era el colmo y cuando iba a abrir su boca la mujer china frente a si hablo.

-¿Te parezco frígida ahora? ¿Y qué tal predecible? –Le sonrió- Espero que le expliques a tu primo que fue lo que pasó aquí. Y sin esperar respuesta alguna se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar, dejando a Eriol completamente abrumado.

**-----Continuará:**

**Notas de la autora:** ¡EHHH! Pude subir las correcciones y el nuevo capi hoy. Es que había tenido algunos problemas con la página de FF porque en la U o no me abre o se demora una eternidad cargando… pero bueno ya por fin están los capis anteriores corregidos y ahora éste nuevo capi que espero les guste.

Bueno que tal, hubo de todo un poco ¿no? T+T; pobre Tomy pensando y sufriendo por Touya y la enfermera, S+S ; ya era hora de que esos dos tuvieran una cita, pongo las cosas con ellos normales y como más rápidas de lo normal, porque ellos se conocen de niños, además que se enamoraron teniendo 10 años, así que creo que eso ayuda a que no se sientan cohibidos o tan nerviosos como normalmente eran porque ya se conocen y por último E+M; ¿qué tal la escenita ah? Bueno es que la verdad una persona cegada por la rabia hace cualquier cosa, aunque Meiling pronto olvido la rabia que sentía contra Eriol jejejeje y después la llamada a Sasuke, vamos a ver como se resuelve eso.

Espero les haya gustado el capi y dejen rr de lo que les gusto, o lo que no o de lo que quieran comentar.


	10. Viviendo en Japón

**Inesperado para Mí**

**Capítulo 10: Viviendo en Japón**

-_Qué hice? Por Dios estoy loca!_ –pensaba Meiling mientras subía las escaleras a su habitación en la mansión Daidouji. Sólo una vez había perdido tanto los estribos como esa tarde con Eriol, pero fue cuando era pequeña. Cuando tenía 12 anos y un niño se burló de ella y le dijo que ella nunca podría igualarlo en artes marciales, por dos razones que nunca cambiarían, primero porque era muy débil y segundo porque era mujer, nada más de recordar la cara de ese niño cerró los ojos con rabia, ante las razones del niño ella se enfureció y se lanzó sobre el niño, quien no supo cómo reaccionar o detener a la chica, en realidad no atinó ni a defenderse de los rasguños y jalones que le daba Meiling, el niño lo único que en realidad pudo hacer fue gritar como loco por ayuda, y fueron Wei y Shaoran –quien por cierto no la defendió ante los comentarios del otro niño- quienes lograron separar a la chica del pobre niño.

Esa vez su madre y su tía la habían reprendido fuertemente y castigado por dos meses, pero esa vez le había pegado al niño sus madres los hicieron disculparse mutuamente, pero ahora no podía simplemente decir _lo siento Eriol_, _no debí besarte y llamar a Sasuke después y… Sasuke_… ahora seguramente los primos iban a discutir y todo por su culpa _¿cómo solucionarlo?_ No podía desmentirse frente a Sasuke, tal vez se molestaría con ella y a ella en realidad le gustaba ese chico… y ahora… ahora había creado un problema en esa familia y todo por su temperamento y reacción ante esa palabra

¿Qué hacer? No tenía la menor idea de cómo solucionar que ella misma armó.

------

Eriol se las iba a pagar, ¿cómo se atrevía a besar a su novia? ¿Seguiría siendo su novia??? ¡Maldito Eriol!!! Primero inventó eso de que él decía cosas horribles de la china ya hora la besaba? Se pasó, su primo esta vez se paso y esa tarde iba a descubrir que pasa cuando te aprovechas de Sasuke Uchiha.

-----

-¿Quién era?

-Del hospital

-Mentiroso –no lo podía ocultar más, estaba molesta, molesta y dolida con él- ellos siempre te envían mensajes al localizador.

-¿Eh? –Touya quedó atónito por la reacción de su novia.

-Sí, eres in mentiroso –subió un poco el tono de voz- por las últimas dos semanas no has hecho más que mentirme en la cara diciendo que tienes que ir al hospital porque te están llamando por una emergencia, pero en realidad a ti nunca te llaman, siempre te envían mensajes al localizador ¿Qué me estás escondiendo Touya?

-¿Qué? –Todavía no reaccionaba del todo- no, no es lo que tu piensas.

-¿Me has estado mintiendo?

-Bueno… sí per –intentó decir.

-¿Me estás engañando? –le preguntó con los ojos acuosos.

-¡No! –fue su respuesta enérgica.

-¿Entonces por qué me mientes? ¿Por qué te escabulles cuidando que no me dé cuenta? –le dijo seria pero un poco más calmada.

-Te diste cuenta –dijo serio.

-Sí, pero no porque tu quisieras ¿qué pasa Touya?

-No… no te lo puedo decir –fue su única respuesta.

-¿No me lo puedes decir?... ¿y eso por qué?

-Simplemente no te lo puedo decir.

-Touya dime si me estás engañando –le dijo triste y volviendo a tener los ojos llorosos.

-¡No Tomoyo! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? –le dijo acercándose e intentando abrazarla pero ella lo rechazó.

-No te me acerques –le dijo subiendo la voz y ya sin poder contener más las lagrimas en sus ojos- ¿por qué? ¿Qué hice mal?

-No es lo que estás pensando To –intentó argumentar.

-¡Yo los oí el otro día! –lo interrumpió ella y comentó con tono furioso y su rostro lleno de lagrimas.

-¡¿Qué?! –contestó sorprendido.

-¡No lo niegues más! –Le dijo acercándose a él, y pegándole con sus pequeños puños en su amplio y fuerte pecho sin dejar de llorar- yo te oí hablando con _esa_ enfermera en tu oficina –sus ojos lo miraron con odio- ¿la pasaste muy bien?

-Tomoyo no entiendo –y fue silenciado por un golpe en su cara.

-¡Se hombre y admítelo de una vez!

-No puedo admitir algo que no es cierto –le contestó colocándose una mano en la cara, sobre su mejilla roja, y una expresión seria. En realidad no entendía de dónde sacaba Tomoyo esas ideas pero no podía recriminarle nada pues su comportamiento los últimos días si podría tomarse como sospechoso- Entiendo que dudes pero no te estoy engañando.

-¿En serio? –Él asintió- Pero… ¿entonces por qué te escabulles?

-Eso es algo que aún no te puedo decir.

-Tú no lo harías ¿verdad? Nunca me engañarías ¿cierto? –preguntó temerosa.

-Por supuesto que no Tomy –la vio sonreír y él a su vez lo hizo también, sólo al saber que ella ya se había calmado y descargado lo que sentía.

-_Tal vez lo estaba pensando pero no ha hecho nada ¡no ha hecho nada! _–Pensó Tomoyo- _¡Dios y encima yo le pegué! Supongo que _ella_ si se pone a sus pies… pero no me importa, yo amo a Touya y no voy a dejar que nadie me lo quite _–pensó resuelta y enseguida sonrío maliciosamente.

Touya vio algo extraño en la mirada de su novia y retrocedió un paso.

-No me vas a golpear de nuevo ¿cierto? –dijo y la tomó de los hombros.

-Te voy a hacer mucho más que eso –le contestó en ese tono que él conocía tan bien, luego se lanzó sobre él y lo comenzó a besar apasionadamente, casi desesperada.

-_Nadie lo va a apartar de mi porque yo lo amo _–pensaba Tomoyo mientras acariciaba el pelo de Touya y lo besaba.

-_Aún duda… pero no será por mucho, Tomoyo pronto sabrás la verdad_ –pensaba él mientras respondía a las caricias de la chica en sus brazos –_sólo espero que te alegres y me digas que sí._

-----

-¿La pasate bien? –le preguntó el ambarino tomando su mano y dándole un sutil beso en los labios.

-Como nunca –respondió ella aún en las nubes.

-Me parece perfecto –le sonrió.

-Shaoran yo… -dudando- yo espero que esto se repita.

-¿Y es que lo dudas? Si pudiera me quedaría ya a tu lado y no podrías separme de ti –le dijo abrazándola y dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz.

-Pues por mí no hay problema –le dijo mirándolo fijamente y sonriéndole –es más puedes quedarte a cenar, sé que a papá no le molestará.

-¿Qué no me molestará? –Dijo una tercera voz llamando la atención de los jóvenes, quienes se separaron indediátamente –Buenas noches.

-Ah hola papá, sólo le decía a Shaoran que no te molestará la idea de que se quede a cenar.

-Shaoran… ¿Li-san? –Preguntó Fujitaka extrañado.

-Oh! Olvide que no lo ves hace mucho. Papá él es Li Shaoran –señalando al muchacho- fue mi compañero de primaria y un gran amigo, hace poco regresó a Japón con su prima Meiling, a quien también conociste, para estudiar aquí.

-Sí, si ya lo recuerdo –sonrió- ¿Cómo estás Li-kun?

-Muy bien Kinomoto-san y llámeme Shaoran por favor –contestó el joven estrechando la mano del mayor.

-Muy bien entonces vamos a dejar las formalidades Shaoran, llámame Fujitaka por favor –el orto asintió- Me alegra que regresaras, pasa por favor, insisto en que nos acompañes a cenar.

Así entraron los tres a la casa Kinomoto y Sakura y Shaoran se sentaron en la sala, ya que Fujitaka dijo que él prepararía la cena.

-¿Entonces vas a estudiar aquí Shaoran?

-Sí señor, la verdad es que en Tokio hay un buen programa de medicina neurocelular así que quise venir.

-Me parece muy bien que te preocupes por estudiar en un buen lugar –dijo mientras sacaba todas las cosas a cocinar.

-¿Y ya sabes cuándo comienzas Shaoran? –preguntó Sakura.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a hablar y Fujitaka no los interrumpió más mientras preparaba la cena, se veía pensativo, recordaba muy bien el dolor de su hija, siendo apenas una niña, cuando Shaoran se fue a China, también recordaba claramente las peleas del chino y su hijo. En verdad que Shaoran era una persona muy importante para su hija, por un momento creyó que no superaría el abandono de él, pero luego apareció Eriol, aunque Fujitaka sabía que su hija sólo tenía amistad para el inglés. Pero ahora él había regresado, y por la expresión que tenía su hija y la posición en la que encontró a la pareja no dudaba que los sentimientos de ella hacía Shaoran nunca se fueron, sólo estaban dormidos y el joven los había vuelto a despertar, tampoco le quedaba duda de que Eriol pronto no sería tan asiduo de visitar la casa Kinomoto, sino es que ya había terminado esa relación, pues Sakura dijo que Shaoran había regresado hace poco… Sólo esperaba que ese joven no volviera a hacer sufrir a su hija.

-----

-¿Por qué besaste a Meiling bastardo? –Preguntó mientras empujaba a su primo - ¡Eres un maldito Eriol!

Eriol sabía que Sasuke estaría molesto pero nunca le había visto tanta rabia en los ojos.

-¡Te voy a matar! –le aseguró mientras le asestaba un puño en la cara.

-_Bien me lo merezco por besar a su chica _–pensó Eriol mientras se tocaba el golpe y escupía algo de sangre de la boca. Sasuke no pensaba darle tregua así que se lanzó nuevamente contra su "amigo" y de nuevo un golpe cayó en la cara de Eriol.

-_Bien eso es extra, yo pensaba aguantar uno, pero no voy a dejar que me apaleé por algo que no hice _–pensó Eriol mientras detenía un tercer golpe que iba en su dirección- ¡Espera Sasuke, déjame explicarte!

-¡EXPLICARME! ¿Qué acaso estás idiota o qué? –Le contestó ahora lanzándole un golpe al estomago- ¡explicarme cómo es que besaste a mi novia ¿es eso lo que esperas?! –Eriol asintió -¡Eres un cínico! -ahora el golpe del estomago si consiguió alcanzar el cuerpo del inglés y lo hizo caer.

-Sa… Sasu… ke espera –le dijo Eriol intentando levantarse del suelo.

-¡Levántate Eriol, levántate y dame la cara!

Eriol por fin logro recuperar el aliento y se pudo parar aunque con una mano aún en el estomago y su boca aún con sangre saliendo.

-¡Yo sólo besé a Meiling para que volviera contigo! –dijo rápido cuando vio que Sasuke se preparaba para darle otro golpe.

-¡¿Qué?! –paró el puño a medio camino de la cara de su primo.

-Sasuke yo creé este problema, pero porque tu noviecita es una chismosa –le dijo mientras daba un paso atrás y se sentaba en su sillón favorito, con toda la tranquilidad de vuelta en él- pero fui yo quien le dijo que a ti en realidad ella no te gustaba- Sasuke frunció el seño, eso lo sabía y no podía creer que su primo inventara algo tan alejado de la realidad, se sentó en otro de los sillones del estudio de Eriol- y cuando le dije que tú en realidad no habías dicho nada sino que fui yo mismo quien lo inventó todo, ella no me creyó y terminó diciendo que era ella quien no sentía nada por ti –Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y algo asustado porque eso fuera verdad- pero yo sabía que mentía –dijo Eriol a manera de tranquilizar a su primo- así que la bese –le contó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que lo hiciera, eso disgustó un poco a Sasuke, pero en realidad él conocía que tan raro podía ser su primo- y cuando ella se separó de mí casi al segundo siguiente yo ya sabía lo que iba a argumentar _que estaba saliendo contigo y que yo era un sinvergüenza,_ así que luego de decir eso le dije que si tu no le gustabas pues que lo intentara conmigo y –ante eso Sasuke se levantó y lo miró furioso, pero Eriol le hizo un gesto de que se calmara y se volviera a sentar, cosa que el otro hizo no muy convencido- ella se puso muy roja y de inmediato te llamó dándome aún más la razón, pues si no le gustaras no buscaría tu ayuda y protección.

Sasuke lo meditó por un momento, pensando encontrándole sentido a todo lo dicho por su primo y amigo de la infancia, en realidad él sabía que Eriol no lo traicionaría de esa forma aunque no por eso le parecía tan fácil de olvidar el hecho que e´l había besado a Meiling

-Tú y tus métodos ¡Estás loco Eriol!

-Pero funcionan –contestó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si… funcionan, ella me llamó a darme la queja y por eso ya tengo la excusa perfecta para seguir hablándole.

-Pero no le digas que me perdonaste.

-¿Ya te perdone? –Preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa en el rostro- creo que antes debería darte un par de golpes más, sea como sea la besaste, así fueran un par de segundos.

-Claro un par de segundos –murmuró Eriol- Pero bueno el punto es que no le debes decir que ya me personaste, mejor que piense que me odias.

-¿Y eso para qué?

-Pues con eso piensa 1)que a ti te importa mucho lo que pase con ella y 2) que es la culpable por dañar nuestra amistad.

-Tienes razón, al final esto serña muy provechoso para mí, la culpa en otros siempre es una buena aliada –sonrió, después Eriol obviamente se curó la herida en su rostro y luego los primos compartieron un trago en esa tarde.

-Bien así que ya queda solucionado el problema con ella, ahora falta Haruna –comentó Sasuke empezando a pensar en cómo solucionar ese problema.

-¿Haruna? –Eriol se veía confundido.

-Sí, se molestó porque no la dejé quedarse en mi habitación toda la noche, pero tú sabes cómo soy apenas termino mi asunto me gusta dormir plácidamente, solo.

-¿Tu asuntó? ¿Qué, de qué estás hablando Sasuke? No te entiendo.

-Haruna, la chica con la que estaba saliendo prácticamente desde que lleguñe a Tokio. –dijo como si estuviera contando algo trivial, y es que para él lo era.

-Entonces… ¿para qué armaste tanto alboroto por Meiling si estabas saliendo con alguien más?

-Porque Meiling me gusta más que Haruna, además que debe ser mucho mejo –le guiño el ojo- sabes a lo que me refiero.

-¿Eso piensas? –Eriol comentó eso más pensando en su ideología que en el desempeño de la china, pues por experiencia sabía que era una chica agresiva, apasionada, impredecible, carismática, enérgica, emprendedora… y ¿de dónde sacaba tantas cualidades para la chica?

-Claro, no me digas que tú no lo crees, bueno es que no la has besado cómo se debe, mira te prometo que apenas termine con ella la puedes tener.

-¿Me la ofreces?

-Sí, ya sé que eso de swap chicas no te gusta mucho, pero es para que no te pierdas de lo mejor, Eriol no me vas a negar que en el pasado funcionaba, sólo que cuando saliste con esa chica Kinomoto cambiaste un poco, aunque te liberabas en Inglaterra en las fiestas de navidad ¿no?

-Sí tienes razón, es bueno no perderse de algunas cosas de la vida, -le dijo tomando su actitud cotidiana, pero por dentro sintió pena por Meiling, ella no se merecía eso, es decir; ella era una chica buena, gentil a la vez que fuerte y firme y... y otra vez se estaba desgastando en elogios para la china ¿por qué? Por la pena que sentía de que Sasuke la engañara, sí esa era una razón, pero entonces por qué no sentía lo mismo por la chica Haruna ¿Por qué no la conocía?, no eso no podía ser, entonces qué era, por qué sentía las ganas de salir a la mansión Daidouji y decirle a Meiling que Sasuke la estaba engañando y que en realidad sólo buscaba una experiencia en la cama, sólo probarla y dejarla para seguir con sus siguiente chica. ¡No! No podía hacer eso, aunque quería, y en realidad lo deseaba enormemente, pero… ¿por qué? Sería porque ella es la única que había causado en él una confusión de sentimientos y sensaciones, la única que no se había creído sus actuaciones y reacciones, tal vez esa chica de una manera bizarra lo conocía y sacaba cosas de él que ni siquiera él sabía podía expresar. Pero ahora estaba atado de manos, pues era su primo y gran amigo quien era el victimario de la acción en contra de la china, pero no importaba, sí no le imprtaba que fuera su primo, como fuera alejaría a Meiling de Sasuke- _como sea-_ pensó resuelto en ayudar a la china.

-----

-Señorita la necesita un joven en la sala –anunció una de las mucamas de la mansión.

-¿Quién es? –Indagó Meiling.

-El señor Uchiha Sasuke señorita.

Ante esa respuesta Meiling se irguió en la cama, donde estab leyendo un libro tranquilamente.

-Dile que ya bajo.

-Si señorita –y se retiro.

_-¡Sasuke está aquí! ¿Qué me querrá decir? ¿Será que ya habló con Eriol, será que él le dijo que fui yo quien lo besó? _–Pensaba Meiling mientras se miraba rápidamente en el espejo y bajaba por las escaleras de la mansión, en el primer piso estaba él mirando por una de las ventanas al jardín y apenas escuchó a la chica se volvió para verla y quedó encantado. Eriol tenía razón, ella se veía nerviosa; seguramente pensando en que causo un gran problema.

-Hola

-…Hola –le contestó nerviosa.

-Hable con mi primo.

-¿Sí?

-Bueno no hablé tanto –vio confusión en la cara de ella- más bien le dejé claro que no tiene que meterse contigo, porque estás conmigo.

-_Estás conmigo, eso significaba que él no estaba molesto con ella_ –pensó mientras quedaba frente a él- Así que se lo dejaste claro.

-Por supuesto Mei, y si no entendió la próxima vez no sólo será su cara la que pague las consecuencias.

-¿Su cara… le pegaste?

-¿Qué más podría hacer? ¡El te irrespetó Mei! –le dijo tomando sus manos, luego bajó la mirada- aunque te confieso que no fue fácil, es decir él es mi mejor amigo, siempre compartíamos todos, en Inglaterra salíamos con Itachi a divertirnos, además estudiamos juntos y… ¡pero lo que hizo es imperdonable! -La chica se tensó y el continuo- no podía permitir que una ofensa contra ti pasaba desapercibida, no importa que sea mi primo, pagó las consecuencias –ahí la miró.

-Yo… lo siento –dijo triste- en realidad no quería causar una pelea entre uestedes dos, la verdad no sabía que eran tan unidos, más que él estaba aquí hace años y…

-Siempre nos veíamos en vacaciones, desde niños somos muy unidos –dijo con una mirada soñadora- yo lo quiero mucho pero… ¡no lo puedo perdonar!

-_¡Ay Dios que hice, y Eriol ni siquiera le dijo que fui yo quien lo besó, asumió toda la culpa! –_Pensó sintiéndose culpable- _ pero él me provoco_ –se dijo a sí misma para justificar sus acciones- _ si pero seguramente él nunca querría besarte_ –dijo una voz en su mente- _eso es cierto si piensa que eres frígida, tal vez él sería un buen amigo de tu madre, y la ayudaría a la hora de regalar tu mano a cualquier anciano decrépito _–era como una conversación en su cabeza, movió la cabeza como negando algo. Sasuke al miró confuso- Nada, no es nada, es sólo que me siento culpable por hacerte pelear con tu primo, no me gusta crear problemas en las familias.

_-Gracias Eriol, esto me va a servir mucho_ –Pensó y sonrío- No te preocupes preciosa, la verdad es que si me va a jugar sucio prefiero no estar cerca de él.

Se acercó y la besó, al principio el besó tomó a Mei por sorpresa, pero se decidió a pensar que Eriol se merecía lo que le pasara, y se dedicó a responder el beso de Sasuke, pero por alguna razón no sintió lo que antes, si reconocía que Sasuke sabía lo que hacía pero no era como Eriol, él la besó de una manera que la sorprendió, la manejó, la guió y a ella eso le encantó porque además ese beso fue tan… tan… _¡por qué estoy pensando en Eriol, YO ESTOY CON SASUKE, CON SASUKE, él es mi novio, no Eriol!_ –ese último pensamiento la ¿entristeció? –_no es tonto pensar eso, no puedo estar triste por eso, yo quiero a Sasuke y lo del beso… lo del beso es porque a Eriol lo besé con odio, por eso fue diferente ¡sí eso es! ¿sí? ¡sí y ya deja de pensar tontadas!_

Sasuke ni siquiera se inmuto en el cambio o la reacción de Meiling pues estaba seguro que gracias a la idea de Eriol de hacer sentir culpa a la chica ella cedería más rápido de lo que tenía planeado.

----

-_Bueno lo que tengo que hacer es acercame a Shaoran, no tiene que ser difícil, pues duimos buenos amigos de niños, de esa manera haré que vea a Sasuke y sus intenciones y se las cuente a su prima con eso ella verá quién es Sasuke, él en realidad no sufrirá pues tendrá a más de una para ocupar el lugar de Meiling, es más creo que ya está haciendo casting _–frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento- _y luego que Sasuke no esté en el panorama me podré acercar a ella sin ningún remordimiento y la podré conquistar sin ningún obstáculo… ayudar, la podré ayudar, ¡sí! me podré acercar a ella para ayudarla, ayudarla, que tontadas las que a veces se me ocurren._

_----_

**Un mes después **

-Tomoyo fue lo mejor, es tan lindo y especial conmigo –contaba Sakura entusiasmada a su prima.

-¿Sí?

-¡Sí! Tuvimos otra cita ayer y fue de lo mejor, hablamos y la pasamos tan bien, no me canso de hablar con él, de estar a su lado. No me siento extraña con él ¿sabes? Es tan normal cuando toma mis manos, cuando me abraza cuando me besa, no me siento cohibida o rara al contrario me siento feliz, feliz de besarlo de tocar su cabello, abrazar su cuello, sentir sus labios, su len.

-Demasiada información Sakura –la detuvo Tomoyo, la verdad se alegraba por su prima, pero no quería saber los detalles de la vida de ellos- ¿Y cuándo lo vas a ver?

-Hoy, en el hospital, claro que tenemos que cuidarnos de Touya, pero es que cómo ve pocas materas teóricas no va a estar mucho tiempo aquí en la universidad.

-¿Si quieres podemos ir juntas hoy al hospital? –le sonrió.

-¿En serio? ¡Eso sería genial, tú entretienes a Touya mientras yo visito a Shaoran! Ya quiero saber cómo le fue en su primer día de práctica.

-Estoy segura de que él también quiere saber cómo te fue a ti en tu día.

-Si tienes razón –sonrío y suspiro, cuando desvió un poco la mirada vio a sus amigos- Mira ahí están Eriol y Meiling, pero parece que estuvieran…

-Peleando –completo Tomoyo.

En la mitad de la zona verde estaban Meiling y Eriol y efectivamente estaban peleando.

-Deja de pedirme perdón, ¡no te me acerques! –le dijo la china al inglés furiosa.

-Oye no tengo la culpa de que estudies lo mismo que yo –le contestó frenético de que la chica lo culpara por eso- y discúlpame por ser un caballero y disculparme, aunque la que me debe una disculpa eres tú –ella lo miró en odio en los ojos- no me mires así, sabes que es cierto, le dijiste a Sasuke que yo te besé cuando eso no es cierto la que me atacó fuiste tú.

-¿Atacarte? ¿ATACARTE? Yo sólo te cumplí tu deseo, tú querías besarme desde el viaje a la playa, o es que se te olvido ese patético intento –indagó.

-Eso fue un lapsus de debilidad, pero nunca volverá a pasar.

-¿Lapsus? Si claro, acéptalo Hiraguizawa, estás loco por mí, y te carcome por dentro que yo prefiera a tu primo.

-Creo que eres tú la que está loca, la verdad a mi me preocupa es mi primo, que esté con alguien como tú, alguien tan _atractiva_ –alcanzó a parar antes de decir lo último.

-¿Alguien tan qué? Termina lo que ibas a decir, tal vez si terminas esta vez no sea tan buena contigo –lo retó Meiling.

-Alguien tan explosiva y peligrosa como tú, mira que ir atacando a besos a cualquiera no es bueno para él.

-¿Cualquiera? Creí que eras su primo, no _cualquiera._ –se burlo ella.

-¡Dios no sé cómo lo haces pero cada minuto me desesperas más! –le dijo y se dio media vuelta, pasó por el lado de Sakura y Tomoyo pero no se detuvo a responderles el saludo, estaba furioso, él estaba disque tratando de ayudar a esa chica y ella de ingrata en vez de ser buena con él no hacía más que sacarle el mal genio, mal genio que nadie más conocía.

-Hola Eriol –Dijon Sakura cuando el chico pasó por su lado, pues las cosas con Eriol ya eran normales entre ella y Eriol.

-¿Eriol? –reforzó Tomoyo.

-Es un idiota –dijo Meiling quien se sentó junto a las primas en el prado del campus.

-¿Qué pasó Mei? –quiso saber Sakura.

-Nada, que Eriol es un idiota y lo malo es que parece que estoy con él en todas las clases.

-Oh y ¿por qué te molesta, no es mejor conocer a alguien en las clases? –siguió la oji-verde.

-En estre caso no. Él es detestable, así que prefiero estar sola que mal acompañada.

-Pero Eriol es muy inteligente.

-Pues no lo parece.

-¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? –hablo por fin Tomoyo.

Meiling se sonrojó y por su cabeza paso el beso que se dieron

-¡No! ¿Qué iba a pasar? –dijo algo nerviosa, pero ese tono sólo fue captado por Tomoyo, pues Sakura estaba muy confundida por la actitud que vio entre Eriol y Meiling, la verdad la desconcertaba ver a Eriol de esa manera, Eriol nunca perdía la calma, siempre pensó que él no tenía más que su ceño gentil.

-No sé, dímelo tú.

-No pasó nada y lo siento chicas pero me tengo que ir.

-¿Pero a qué hora nos vemos para ver los apartamentos? –Preguntó Tomoyo- es que quedé de hacer algo con Sakura.

-No te preocupes, la verdad no puedo hoy, además que hay que ir con Shaoran, así que tocaría preguntarle a él cuando es que puede.

-Ah, ok.

-Bueno bye chicas, cuídense –se paró y comenzó a alejarse.

-Bye Mei, contestaron Sakura y Tomoyo.

----

-Te ves hermosa –comentó Shaoran como saludo a Sakura.

-Gracias. ¿Cómo ha estado tu primer día? –preguntó sonrojada.

-Bueno pues como era de esperarse tu hermano me odia, y específicamente me pidió para su grupo de internos –paro de hablar por un momento y movió la cabeza para los lados como buscando algo.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella bajito como si supiera que no los debían escuchar.

-Que los demás ya saben que él me odia, y no creo que desaprovechen la oportunidad de decirle a Touya que estoy con su hermana –tomó su mano y comenzó a caminar- ven –fue lo único que le dijo.

-¿A dónde vamos Shaoran?

----

-No esperaba verte hoy –dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Pues quería sorprenderte –dijo mientras también lo abrazaba pero del cuello.

-Mmm no será que vienes a ver cómo está el mocoso –le dijo con una mirada algo seria, pero que a ella le causó risa.

-Bueno eso también, Sakura está preocupada por lo que le puedas hacer a su novio.

-¡NOVIO! –dijo separándose justo cuando la iba a besar, irguiendo su postura y ahora si parciendo no serio sino colérico.

-Ay verdad que tu no sabías –dijo ella mordiéndose la lengua pues había olvidado ese detalle, ahora Shaoran y Sakura la iban a matar a ella por revelarle eso a su novio.

-¡Tu lo sabías y no me dijiste nada! –la liberó un poco de su agarre.

-Bueno si, pero es que no quería que te pusieras así por eso no te lo dije.

-¿_Así_ cómo?

-Furioso, y arruinaras el momento en que te visitara, la verdad pensaba decírtelo por teléfono o algo –se sintió feliz de haber encontrado la salida perfecta en tan poco tiempo.

-No estoy arruinado el momento –dijo él, olvidándose ya del tema de su hermana y nuevo novio.

-Claro que sí, yo te venía a contar como me fue en la universidad ahora que comencé un nuevo semestre pero tú ni siquiera me dejas te pones a hablar de Sakura, lo que arruina cualquier intento de abrazarte y besarte que yo pueda tener.

-Así que a eso venias –ella lo miró extrañada por sus palabras- a que no le hiciera nada al mocoso ese, en realidad me quieres distraer de mi objetico de acabar con ese mo

-¡Touya ya sé cómo le puedes decir a Tomoyo todo! –los interrumpió una enfermera entrando sin ningún cuidado o precaución de golpear la puerta primero, seguramente porque estaba acostumbrada a entrar de esa manera- Oh lo siento no sabía que estabas con alguien –dijo la chica y se precipito a salir de la oficina.

-¿Decirme qué? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-….-

-¿Decirme qué Touya? –Volvió a preguntar la chica pero esta vez separándose del abrazo de Touya.

-Ehh… pues

-¡Qué dilo! ¡Terminarme! ¿Es eso? –dijo ella subiendo el tono de voz.

-¡NO! Tomoyo no entiendo por qué desconfías de mí si nunca te he sido infiel –dijo el subiendo también el tono de voz.

-¿Pues por qué crees que es? Oh si tal vez porque desde hace un tiempo me escondes algo, y a pesar de que te pregunto claramente qué pasa no me respondes, y ah claro está el hecho de la enfermera, a la que el otro día escuche diciendo que menos mal borras tus mensajes porque sino ya los abría descubierto y ah sí también el hecho de que entra en tu oficina como si fuera la de ella, ¡Tal vez sea por eso! –dijo sarcástica, algo que había aprendido de él.

-Pues si me conocieras sabrías que no te escondo nada malo ¿es que no has pensado que puede ser algo bueno? –le contestó en el mismo tono.

Se vieron por unos segundos y luego ella bajó la mirada y él escucho que estaba llorando pero no quería que él la viera, Touya sintió que algo en su pecho se oprimía, se acercó a ella pero apenas quiso abrazarla ella se alejó y lo miró, en sus ojos no había rabia, ni rencor ni nada malo hacia él sólo dolor, dolor que él le había causado.

-Touya quiero saber, quiero saberlo ya –exigió mirándolo- mira no sé si es bueno o malo, pero la verdad es que la incertidumbre me está matando, yo se que tu no me estás engañando, aunque todo apunte a que sí –él la miró extrañado así que ella le explicó- que te escapes por las mañanas, que recibas mensajes en el celular o el localizador y te vayas como si pasara algo muy importante, escuchar la conversación que tuviste con esa chica y la más importante que en la cara me digas que me escondes algo –concluyo y dijo decidida- ¡Touya quiero saber ya que es lo que me escondes porque no creo que aguante más este vacío que siento en el pecho cada vez que me evades, cada vez que pienso en esa enfermera y como no me parezco en nada a ella, Necesito saber! –demandó.

-Tomy ¿por qué no puedes creerme? No es nada malo –le dijo tomándola de los hombros.

-Porque me siento insegura, insegura de que me digas que esto se acabó, que los mejores momentos de mi vida se acabaron, que ya no me quieres, que encontraste a alguien más y prefieres estar con ella.

-¡No!... eso no podría pasar Tomoyo, no ves que te amo, te amo más que a nada en mi vida, no puedo vivir sin ti, cada vez que no estás a mi lado cuando despierto siento que algo me falta, cada vez que te veo siento que todo está bien. Yo no podría engañarte eso es lo último que se me ocurría hacer, es más cada momento contigo pienso en lo afortunado que soy porque hayas decidido estar a mi lado y lo temeroso que soy cada vez que pienso que puedes encontrar a alguien mejor, que en realidad te merezca.

Touya acaba de abrirle su corazón para que ella lo viera y supiera que le pertenecía completamente y solamente a ella, ante la revelación Tomoy no pudo más que sonreír y abrazar al moreno que tenía uancara de angustia tremenda, lo abrazó muy fuerte y luego levantó su rostro para decirle.

-o no podría encontrar a nadie mejor que tú Touya, eso es imposible –el le respondío el abrazó y besó su cabello- Te amo Touya.

-Yo también te amo Tomy, por favor nunca lo dudes.

-No lo haré, y lo que escondes sé que me lo dirás cuando lo consideres pertinente.

-Gracias –le dijo y la apretó más contra su pecho.

-----

-Shaoran nadie sabe que Touya es mi hermano –dijo Sakura luego de que entraron al cuarto y él ponía el seguro en la puerta, luego se volteó para verla y le sonrió.

-Ah bueno tenemos algo a nuestro favor –le dijo tomando las manos de la chica.

-¿Qué es esto? No se supone que los cuartos son para los pacientes –le dijo como si le estuviera recriminando algo.

-Sí, pero este cuarto no es para los pacientes es para los internos –Sakura lo miró confundido- para cuando queremos y tenemos un tiempo para dormir.

Sakura observó el cuarto, un camarote de dos pisos, una ventana hacía el exterior de la ciudad muy pequeña con una persiana que no dejaba entrar la luz del día, y ninguna otra ventana, seguramente para que la gente del hospital no viera quien estaba durmiendo en ese momento.

-Así que aquí descansas –le dijo al fin luego de la inspección- no es muy lindo.

-Pero es todo lo que hay –moviendo los hombros con resignación- y pues cuando sea el momento supongo que tendré que usarlo, nada más este turno es de 48 horas, para que nos acostumbremos, o eso dijo tu hermano.

-Bueno supongo que Touya es un robot si quiere hacerlos trabajar 48 horas seguidas y dormir aquí –le dijo mientras lo miraba como a un cachorrito y le acariciaba el cabello- pero no te preocupes ya después podrás descansar –le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Eso espero –contestó él.

-¿Cuándo tienes tiempo libre?

-Pasado mañana tengo la mañana libre ¿por qué me vas a hacer compañía? –le dijo y la acercó más a su pecho.

-Claro, pero en realidad pregunto es porque Meiling quiere ir a ver apartamentos, entonces pues tienes que ir –le abrazó la espalda

-Y tú también –le dijo mientras suavemente besaba sus mejillas.

-¿Yo y para qué? –le dijo cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de las caricias de su novio, el chico que había amado desde que tenía 10 años.

-Pues porque quiero el visto bueno de mi novia para el lugar donde voy a vivir y donde me vas a visitar.

-Ah ya entiendo muy bien entonce… Ahh –exclamo cuando Shaoran mordió suavemente su oreja.

Sakura se separó para verlo, la verdad nunca la habían besado ahí pero lo más importante, la corriente que sintió por todo su cuerpo la desconcertó, él la miró con una sonrisa en los labios y se volvió a acercar a la chica. Esta vez la besó en los labios, pero no fue un beso inocente, todo lo contrario era apasionado, intenso; ella subió las manos para acariciar el cabello de Shaoran y él bajó suavemente por su quijada y encontró su cuello, así que decidió besarlo.

-¡Sha…Shaoran! –jadeó ella, pues nunca había experimentado algo como eso, ni siquiera con él, que con cada beso que le daba la hacía sentir cientos de sensaciones, y hasta se estaba acostumbrando a eso, creía que no se podría sorprender más. De repente él se separó y ella abrió los ojos confundida ¿por qué paraba?

-Lo siento Sakura es que… es que cuando te veo no me puedo controlar, lo único que pienso es en besarte y besarte. –Explico él.

-¿Entonces por qué paras? –dijo ella con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Shaoran la miró y ella no tuvo que pedirle que continuara de nuevo, pues la beso intensamente, y sin saber cómo la llevó a una de las camas que había en el cuarto, la recorstó y se puso sobre ella. Así estuvieron por algún tiempo besándose, acariciándose mutuamente; pues Sakura descubrió que se sentía muy bien acariciando el cuerpo de su novio, sus brazos, su cabello, su cuello, su pecho, ah ese hombre era un sueño.

Shaoran paró la sesión de besos y caricias, pues sabía que podrían llegar a un punto sin retorno dónde los controlara el deseo y no se pudiera controlar. Cuando se levantó un poco del cuerpo de Sakura vio que ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y con las mejillas sonrojadas, la verdad pensaba que estaría igual pues sentía sus mejillas calientes, luego de algunos segundos ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió, ambos se sentaron en la cama.

-Creo que tu hermano me podría extrañar y si me envía a buscar o si me busca el mismo y me encuentra me mata –dijo sonriéndole

-Tienes razón, no nos podemos arriesgar.

-Si –la miro y la tomó del rostro, le dio un beso suave en los labios- gracias –ella lo miró desconcertada- por hacer que mi primer día de escuela fuera increíble y por hacer de mis días en Japón los mejores de mi vida.

-De nada –dijo ella como si fuera normal lo que él le decía, le sonrió- gracias a ti por regresar y estar a mi lado.

-Estaría loco si no lo hago –se besaron de nuevo y luego salieron del lugar.

-----

Trascurrieron los días y al fin Shaoran y Meiling encontraron un apartamento donde mudarse, se instalaron y estaban muy felices de la vida que estaban teniendo en Japón.

-¿Cómo estás hija?

-¡Madre! –No pudo esconder la sorpresa- bien madre, muy bien, Japón es genial, es decir muy bien.

-Me alegro Meiling –hablaron al otro lado de la línea- llamaba para informarte que Seto Kisara ha renovado su interés por tomarte como su esposa.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –dijo Meiling sorprendida.

-No tienes que gritar Meiling –la reprendió su madre- si te alegra la idea o no, no me interesa por el momento, lo que quiero es saber ¿si has encontrado un candidato respetable por tu cuenta como nos dijiste antes de irte?

-¿Candidato?

-Si dijiste que encontrarías a alguien por ti misma.

-…. –pensó en Sasuke, pero su relación hasta ahora estaba comenzando no podía decirle que se presentara ante su familia como su prometido.

-Veo que no

-¡No es eso!

-No importa, sólo quiero que sepas sobre la propuesta del señor Seto, es respetable, honorable y te cuidaría bien y ya que parece que no encuentras a nadie por tu cuenta… para que supieras sus intenciones.

-¡No me casaré con él! –dijo resuelta.

-Eso no depende de ti –la regañó- Meiling ya que no tienes a nadie respetable que presentar no tengo otra opción más que dictaminar que te ca…

-¡Si lo tengo! –le cortó Meiling, la sola idea de ese hombre desposándola la enfermaba- si tengo a alguien madre, alguien respetable.

-¿Y por qué no lo mencionaste cuándo te pregunté?

-Porque… porque es inglés y no sabía cómo lo tomarías, pero es de buena familia, una familia poderosa en Inglaterra, es alguien serio.

-Muy bien haz los arreglos necesarios para que viajen a China lo más pronto posible.

-Madre pero no puedo dejar la universidad.

-…. Tienes razón… muy bien cuando termine el semestre vendrás a presentarnos a tu pretendiente.

-Si madre.

-Adios.

-Adios –dijo Meiling, colgó el teléfono y comenzó a hacer cuentas bien, todavía tenía dos meses antes de que terminara el semestre, dos meses, en ese tiempo Sasuke se tenía que enamorar perdidamente de ella, tanto que estuviera dispuesto a presentarse en su casa.

**-----Continuará:**

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno primero disculparme por la tardanza del capi pero la verdad he estado algo ocupada con la U, pero por fin terminé este capi ^__^ y decirles que el próximo voy a intentar sacarlo en dos semanas.

Ahora si ¿cómo les pareció? Hubo de todo, creo que ya es obvio que nuestros protagonistas están intrigados con el otro, aunque no hagan más que pelearse… y bueno confieso que tuve muchos problemas con el problema que tienen Touya y Tomoyo, pues hay un problema de confianza y aunque Tomoyo confía en Touya los hechos muestran otras cosas. Sakura y Shaoran que les digo como dije en el capi anterior las cosas entre ellos me parecen muy normales, así que por eso como que todo avanza normal jajajaja.

Y qué tal Sasuke, se mostró como es no? Además de las costumbres que comparten los primos Hiraguizawa y la llamada de la mamá de Meiling? Bueno ahora dejó a la chica preocupada, pero a ver como sigue.

Espero que les haya gustado el capi y ya saben lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo me lo pueden decir dejando un rr o envíandome un comentario a mi correo.


	11. El nuevo pretendiente

**Inesperado Para Mí**

**Capítulo 11: El nuevo pretendiente**

-Te he visto muy feliz últimamente.

-He estado muy feliz últimamente -contestó sonriendo

-Me he dado cuenta -dijo- pero parece que es alguien quien te ha puesto así de feliz -su hija lo miro- ¿o me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas -Sakura se extraño con el gesto serio de su padre- ¿pasa algo papá?

-Pues -dudó un poco- Sakura no creo que deberías entregar tu corazón tan deprisa y menos a Shaoran.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo que menos a Shaoran?

-Pues con Eriol saliste por varios meses y nunca vi que lo trataras de la forma como lo haces con Shaoran y ustedes dos no llevan ni dos meses saliendo -le dijo, su hija estaba sorprendida- veo que estás enamorada d Shaoran pero deberías tomar las cosas con calma Sakura -ella frunció el ceño- ¿hija qué pasará cuando él regrese a China? Porque su vida está allá y eso lo sabes y prever desde ya que él regresará con su familia ¿qué pasará entonces con ustedes hija? Antes demoraste años en darte otra oportunidad con alguien más y ni siquiera lo hiciste, porque tú nunca amaste a Eriol.

-... -

-Por favor dime qué pasará cuando él se devuelva a China, porque aqui está estudiando, tal vez se quede 1 o 2 años y después... ¿qué harás Sakura, qué harás con lo que sientes por él? que veo que es algo que crece cada día crece cada día

-Yo... no lo sé -bajó la miraba al suelo, Fujitaka sabía que ella quería llorar en ese momento- no hemos hablado de eso.

-Y no lo habías pensado -no fue una pregunta pero igual ella respondió.

-No

-Hija creo que deben pensar y saber claramente qué es lo que quieres antes de dejar que un sentimiento crezca y luego te pueda lastimar.

-----

-_Touya ya estado muy nervioso últimamente, pero sé que no es nada malo porque confío plenamente en él. Ha cambiado tanto desde aquella vez; ya no se escapa siempre me avisa que se va, no me dice a donde pero ha cambiado mucho y me presentó a la enfermera Kagura; una chica muy gentil. Pero desde ayer está más que nervioso y dijo que no podíamos vernos ni hoy ni mañana... ¿qué le pasará?, será del trabajo... tal vez a Sakura le pasó algo y... no, eso no puede ser porque yo la veo más que él ¿el hospital... mi madre? Eso debe ser, seguramente mi madre le dijo algo que ahora sí lo asustó_ -frunció el ceño ante el último pensamiento- _tendré que hablar con ella hoy mismo, tiene que entender de una vez que Touya es el hombre de mi vida y que eso no va a cambiar._

-----

-_Nada, de nuevo nada_ –abrió los ojos y sonrió escondiendo su incomodidad- _¿qué pasó con las estrellas, las chispas. La electricidad? _Pensó- Estuvo bien.

-Estuvo más que bien –le dijo sonriendo separándola de su rostro pero sin pararla de sus piernas.

-_Y él no ayuna en nada_ –pensó- sí, cada día es mejor.

-Lo sé.

-_Presumido_ –pensó ella. La verdad es que en el último mes se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke Uchiha, su novio, no era ningún príncipe azul, era muy parecido a un sapo; claro era atractivo, inteligente (en ciertos aspectos), exitoso y presumido, muy, muy presumido; al principio no vio esa cualidad (estaba segura que era así como él la veía) en él y ya estaba cansada de esa actitud de su novio, además que no era divertido, no pensaba más que en fiestas y si era divertido salir pero también le gustaría salir a caminar, pasar un rato con sus amigos, ver otras cosas no la misma gente bailando cada ocho días, hablando de trivialidades y bebiendo como garrafas sin fondo. Ya se había cansado de eso, ahora cada que salía con él; pues siempre encontraba la manera de convencerla, terminaba en la mesa mirando su vaso de coctel, era la cosa más entretenida del mundo, había descubierto tantas cosas en esos cristales y en los colores de sus cocteles, aunque no tomaba más de uno en la noche, una vez salieron con Itachi, Nakuru, Eriol, Sanosuke, Shingo, Kiske, Rumiko, Sayuri y otra chica rubia de la que no recordaba el nombre, toda la noche estuvo muy aburrida pues sólo conocía a Itachi y Nakuru y como raro ellos solo tenían ojos para sí mismos y se fueron muy pronto de la fiesta, Sasuke y Eriol los conocían a todos (fue es la razón por la que Hiraguizawa asistió a la reunión porque ellos ya no salían con Eriol), y al irse las únicas personas con las que podía hablar comenzó a analizar su vaso, pero se supo que Eriol se dio cuenta de cuán aburrida estaba y no hizo más que burlarse toda la noche, es que ni siquiera intentó ocultarlo; pues aunque no dijo nada la risita tonta nunca abandonó su rostro. Él era un idiota y ahora estaba cansada del chico enfrente suyo, pero dado que tenía la advertencia de su madre en la mente no se podía dar el lujo de romper con el único candidato para el trabajo de enfrentar a su familia, es más tenía que llevarse muy bien con él para que no saliera corriendo con la idea de conocer a su familia.

-Pero Eriol va a estar ahí así que no podemos ir –terminó Sasuke su explicación, aunque no escuchó en realidad nada de lo que él decía, sólo reaccionó ante su última frase, pues venía con un tono de decepción. Él seguía utilizando la culpa contra Meiling, esa "culpa" había logrado que ella no se negara a prácticamente nada, porque usando la frase mágica _"solía ir con Eriol"_ hacía la china siempre dijera que si y no se pudiera rehusar a salir.

-Que mal… aunque si quieres puedes ir –recordando su tono.

-¿En serio no te molestaría ver a Eriol?

-No me molestaría –era cierto ya el inglés no le molestaba le era indiferente, bueno eso quería porque no dejaba de besar en ese condenado beso y en lo idiota que él era- pero lo que digo es que _tú_ deberías ir sin ningún problema, la verdad no me siento con ganas de ir a ningún lado hoy.

-Pero yo quiero ir contigo. Será una exposición excelente

-Ah-no le interesaba- aún así, no me apetece ir. Si quieres puedes llevar a Nakuru o ir con ellos dos –hablando de Itachi y Nakuru.

-No lo sé… -pensando en qué tan beneficioso podría ser que ella no fuera, pues últimamente no era tan divertido salir con ella, lo divertido era quedarse en la casa y besarse un rato.

-Dale invítalos.

-Bien creo que podría invitarla –pensando en voz alta.

-Sí –sonrió sabiéndose fuera de ese compromiso; la idea de ir a ver cuadros sin sentido no le llamaba la atención- bueno creo que debes irte ya –quitándosele de encima a Sasuke.

-¿Por qué? –reteniéndola suavemente, ese era el único plan que buscaba con ella algo de "diversión".

-Bueno ya es algo tarde y si quieres que Nakuru esté lista a tiempo creo que ya vas algo tarde –sentándose a su lado en el sillón.

-Mmm tienes razón –ambos se pararon del sillón, se dirigieron a la entrada del departamento de Shaoran y Meiling.

Apenas Meiling cerró la puerta Sasuke sacó su celular y marcó un número en el _speed dial_ y cuando justo cuando abrieron las puertas del ascensor del edificio le contestaron.

-Hola amor –saludó.

----

-No, no quiero salir Shaoran no estoy de humor –le dijo Sakura algo molesta, todo el día la había sentido así.

-Por favor, hoy no nos vimos y prácticamente no nos hablamos y ahora no quieres ir conmigo a la exposición ¿por qué? ¿Qué tienes Sakura?

-Nada –en realidad quería decirle _tú eres lo que me pasa, me molesta no saber para dónde va esto Shaoran, yo te amo pero no sé ¿qué pasará en el futuro, me vas a volver a dejar?_- Es que me duele la cabeza.

-Bien, creo que le diré a Meiling entonces.

-Sí hazlo. Bueno adiós –no esperó a que él le contestara.

-Adiós… - le contestó al tono del teléfono _¿qué le pasa?_

-----

-¿Bien entonces quieres ir o no?

-Sabes que sí, pero sólo si prometes que esta vez no se sacarás de tu cama en la madrugada.

-Pero es que no duermo bien –renegó.

-Pues es que no vamos a dormir

-Bien, bien tu ganas, entonces te recojo en 2 horas ¿ok?

-Sí, te espero amor. –La chica colgó feliz de volver a ver a Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más atractivo con el que había salido y el mejor en la cama, aunque no le gustaban mucho sus manías; como la de echarla a las 3 am, pero sabía que podría hacerlo cambiar, estaba segura de eso, él era el mejor novio que alguien podía tener.

------

-No voy Shaoran eso no me llama la atención.

-Por favor, le prometí a Eriol que iría y pues no quiero ir solo.

-¡No!

-¡Vamos! Sakura no quiso ir y no se a quien más invitar.

Meiling miró a su primo –Bien iré, ¿quién se puede negar a tu cara de perro regañado?

-Muy graciosa Mei.

-¡Hey es cierto! –dijo inocente* bueno dame 30 minutos y estaré lista.

**1 hora después**

-¿Por qué iremos con él?, sabes que no me cae bien.

-Y por eso te demoraste demás. Aunque no entiendo porque te cae mal, Eriol es una buena persona, sí tiene un sentido del humor algo retorcido pero no creo que eso valga para que lo odies.

-No lo odio por eso –pasando por la puerta abierta por el vigilante de su edificio.

-¿Entonces por qué? –Preguntó Shaoran mientras de dirigían al auto de su amigo inglés, quien tenía la espalda recostada sobre el vehículo.

-P_orque no puedo olvidarme de lo que sentí al besar a ese idiota_ -pensó- Porque es un indeseable.

-Eso no es posible, a todo el mundo le cae bien eres la única que lo detesta.

-Oh olvídalo.

Ambos entraron al auto de Eriol. Meiling apenas y lo saludo y en todo el camino a la galería no dijo palabra alguna. Llegaron al lugar y pronto comenzaron a ver todo tipo de gente amante del arte bohemios, músicos, filósofos, artistas y la gente de la alta sociedad, todos reunidos para ver la nueva colección de YGRO; la artista de la temporada, quien ahora presentaba secuencias de trípticos en fotografías, ilustraciones y esculturas del tema que había estado investigando por dos años; puntos. Se veía de todo, instalaciones, performance, color saturación, textura en fin un verdadero suceso ser partícipe de la exposición.

-¿Cómo es que lleva dos años investigando punto?

-Pues los puntos no son sólo esto que ves –señalando una esfera real en el centro- hay una variedad infinita de puntos y de cosas que se pueden hacer con ellos –contestó Eriol feliz de hablarle pues Shaoran no le estaba prestando atención.

-¿Y dices que no es su primer exposición sobre el tema? –preguntó sin señas de algún tono molesto en su voz.

-No en realidad es la tercera o cuarta sino me equivoco, sí la cuarta, la cuarta –seguro de su respuesta, pasó un mesero con una bandeja de bebidas y tomó dos y le ofreció una a Meiling y se quedó con la otra, la verdad pensaba que ella no le hablaría y que el remedo de saludo que le dio había sido por pura educación –ven vamos a ver las ilustraciones –y le ofreció su brazo, ella iba a rechazarlo pero en un impulso lo tomó y le sonrío y ambos se dirigieron a otra sala de la galería mientras Eriol hablaba y explicaba cosas del tema o la artista una amiga de él.

------

-Es que yo no había pensado en eso pero papá me hizo darme cuenta del hecho que tal vez Shaoran se vaya y yo quede aquí con el corazón roto.

-¿Y? –preguntó Tomoyo tranquila.

-¿Cómo que _y_ Tomoyo? Y no quiero sufrir.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero, no me gusta sufrir.

-¿Entonces prefieres quedarte sola o aceptar a alguien que te de seguridad como Eriol sólo por no sufrir?

-Pues… -No supo que contestar.

-Por favor Sakura –tomando sus manos- ¿tú crees que tu padre pensó que su esposa moriría a los pocos años de casados? ¿O crees que yo alguna vez pensé que saldría con Touya? Para nada, para mí él era un amor imposible y cuando por fin me invito a salir pensé que era algún tipo de broma y nunca pensé que estaríamos juntos tanto tiempo, yo pensaba que todo se podía acabar en cualquier momento pero luché para no pensar en eso y más bien disfrutar de los momentos juntos y mira; ya llevamos años juntos, y ahora estoy segura que es el hombre de mi vida y que lucharía por él con todo y contra todo.

-¿En serio?

-Claro, yo amo a tu hermano Sakura –sonrió ampliamente- además ya sabes lo que dicen del amor –al ver la cara de intriga de Sakura continuó- "es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado", y eso es porque el amor te hace feliz, te llena , con el amor te siente viva Sakura; así que no creo que este bien que te escondas por algo que no ha pasado y de lo que Shaoran no te ha dicho nada, quien sabe, las vueltas de la vida son muchas hoy lo quieres a él y mañana tal vez no –Sakura hizo un gesto indicándole que eso era imposible- o quien sabe tal vez termines viviendo en China, uno nunca debe negarse o cerrarse a las posibilidades del futuro.

-Tienes razón –sonrió- llamaré a Shaoran ya mismo para disculparme por mi actitud de hoy.

-Bien entonces creo que yo me iré a mi cita con Touya.

-¿Y no estás muy formal?

-Bueno es un restaurante formal… oye pero no me has dado los aretes por los que vine.

-¡Oh es cierto! Me puse a hablar y lo olvidé, ya los bajo

-----

-¿Y Shaoran?

-Recibió una llamada de Sakura y se fue corriendo a verla, además que estaba muy aburrido aquí.

-¡Ja! Mira como es la vida; yo no quería venir y estoy muy a gusto aquí y él que fue quien me invitó ya se fue y la artista ni siquiera ha hablado.

-Jajaja tienes razón, vamos a saludar a Itachi y Nakuru que hace poco los vi entrar.

-A sí, de paso veo a Sasuke, que le dije que no quería salir hoy pero Shaoran me terminó convenciendo –explicó aunque él nunca le pidió dicha explicación.

Se acercaron a saludar a la pareja de amigos quienes les dijeron que no habían hablado con Sasuke en todo el día, cosa que le pareció muy extraña a Meiling; pues él dijo que los iría con ellos, tal vez había decidido no asistir a la exposición.

Así pasó algún rato más hasta que Nakuru se sintió mal y se fue con Meiling al tocador.

-Mira ahí está Sasuke –Le dijo Itachi a su primo.

-Hola Eriol, Itachi –los saludó el recién llegado con una chica de su brazo- ella es Haruna, hemos estado saliendo por algún tiempo –al principio no hubo reacción alguna más que las debidas presentaciones, pero no unos segundos después Itachi y Eriol recordaron a la chica que estaba con Nakuru en el tocador, ambos hombres se alarmaron y cuando Sasuke envió a Haruna por unas bebidas, algo nada caballeroso, Itachi se adelantó al tocador para distraer a Meiling mientras Eriol ponía al tanto de todo a Sasuke. El inconveniente fue que cuando Itachi llegó al tocador fue Meiling quien habló primero para decirle que Nakuru estaba muy mal, tal vez culpa del licor del lugar, hecho que hizo que Itachi olvidara su intención principal y saliera con Nakuru para su casa. Meiling regresó al lado de Eriol y se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke a su lado, se apresuró a saludar a su novio pero al llegar escuchó la conversación que tenían entre ellos.

-Bueno no está tan mal, es decir le falta cerebro pero me gusta además me da lo que Meiling no –ahí Meiling se paralizó- oh y tu idea de la culpa ha funcionado perfecto con Meiling nunca me niega nada, gracias amigo –le palmeó la espalda sonriendo- es más hoy le dije que vendría aquí con Itachi y Nakuru, creo que si no cede pronto me voy a aburrir completamente y me tocará buscarle remplazo.

-Aquí está tu bebida amor –dijo Haruna mientras le pasaba una copa y le daba un beso en los labios- ¿de qué hablaban?

-De que él me dijo que vendría aquí con Nakuru –habló una voz detrás de ellos, los tres voltearon el rostro y las caras de Eriol y Sasuke se volvieron pálidas en un segundo- mira que tonta yo, preocupada por decirte que decidí venir con mi primo lo que no sabía es que ibas a traer a tu novia contigo.

-Hola, creo que no nos conocemos, pero obviamente Sasuke te ha hablado de mí –le dijo la otra chica extendiendo la mano- Xiping Haruna.

-Tú eres china ¿cierto? –La otra asintió- aaa entonces ese es su tipo –la otra la miró confundida- Li Meiling.

-No entiendo a que te refieres –habló Haruna.

-Soy china y también estoy saliendo con Sasuke –lo miró se con ira, la otra chica se sorprendió- sí, parece que jugaba con las dos al tiempo –se giró un poco para quedar al frente de "_su novio"_- eres un cerdo –le dijo le dio una cachetada y se fue corriendo.

-¡Meiling espera! –fue Eriol quien decidió seguir la chica de cabello negro.

Sasuke analizó la situación por un momento y se dio cuenta que quien era más fácil de convencer era Haruna así que se quedó junto a ella, ahora sabía que volver con Meiling sería muy complicado y no tenía tiempo para eso además nunca rogaría, a nadie- No le creas, ella está mal de la cabeza, nosotros si salimos por un tiempo pero ya no –le dijo.

-¿Jugabas conmigo? –De sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas -¿Cómo pudiste Sasuke?

-No me hagas una escena aquí por favor –le dijo fijándose en que nadie los estuviera viendo- además ya te dije que no jugaba contigo lo que tenía con ella se acabó.

-No puedo creerte, no ahora –contesto, se dio vuelta y salió del salón. Él decidió salir tras ella.

------

-Meiling… creí que… te habías ido… -dijo tomando aire, pues la había buscado por todo lado, cuando se rindió fue que decidió ir al jardín de la galería- te me perdiste en un segundo.

-¡No te me acerques! –le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo- ¡No me hables!

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué crees que no escuché tu plan? La culpa –le dijo mirándolo conteniendo la ira, no habían lagrimas en sus ojos solo ira- debí saberlo tú eres tan ruin como él.

-¡Hey espera! –Dijo acercándose un poco- yo le dije eso cuando creí que él era sincero contigo, cuando pensé que en realidad quería estar contigo.

-A entonces también sabías que tenía otra y que solo estaba jugando conmigo –el asintió suavemente- ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Tú no querías hablar conmigo, en clases te sientas lejos, cuando llego y estas con Sakura y Tomoyo te vas y si soy yo quien está con ellas evitas participar en la conversación.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga entonces después de que primero me humillaste y luego me besaste?

-Tú me besaste, yo asumí la culpa pero fuiste tú quien me besó a mí –recordándole- además si traté de decirte, hasta invitaba a Shaoran a mi casa cuando Sasuke iba con Haruna para que él los viera y te contara, porque no creo que si yo te lo dijera me creyeras.

-Claro, eres insoportable –dijo y sin poder contenerse más comenzó a llorar.

Eriol vio como ella se desmoronaba y se sentó a su lado en la banca del jardín de la galería, pensó que estaba evitando llorar por Sasuke más por orgullo pero al final sus sentimientos habían ganado y ahora estaba viendo el resultado; una chica triste, llorando por la traición de quien ama, pobre, Sasuke no se merecía el amor de Meiling, pasó sus brazos por los hombros de la chica y se sintió feliz de alguna manera al ver que ella se aferraba fuertemente a él, descubrió que quería tenerla así más seguido aunque no llorando, es más prefería su indiferencia al llanto que estaba escuchando que de alguna manera… le dolía.

-Ya, ya, él no vale la pena, nadie vale la pena de tus lágrimas –ella siguió llorando- lo siento.

-Meiling se separó de su pecho y lo miró -¿Por qué te disculpas su tu no hiciste nada, al contrario trataste de ayudarme?

-Pero fue por mí que lo conociste y fue por mí que volviste con él.

-En eso tienes razón –y volvió a llorar en su pecho.

-Por favor no llores más, él es así, creí que cambiaría, Itachi lo hizo, yo lo hice así que pensé que él también podría si encontraba la mujer indicada, por favor no llores por él.

-No lloro por él –le dijo sorprendiéndolo- lloro por mí, porque no soy la indicada y nuca lo seré, porque no puedo hacer nada, porque voy a tener que volver con él, porque si no lo hago me van a casar con un anciano horrible.

-¿Qué? –Eriol estaba sorprendido con su respuesta y horrorizado por lo último _¿volver con él, la van a casar?_ -pensó

-Sí, creo que tendré que perdonarlo, es eso o un anciano como esposo. Creo que después de todo sí tenías razón, soy una mujer a la que nadie quiere, una mujer frígida –dijo resignada, esto último hizo que el ceño de Eriol cambiara de preocupado a molesto.

-Por supuesto que no eres frígida Meiling, alguien frígido no lloraría como tú lo haces, no se apasionaría por lo que hace como tú, no se preocuparía por los demás como lo hiciste por Sakura y Shaoran aquella vez –ella lo miró con esperanza reflejada en sus ojos y algo sonrojada por lo último- y el hombre que no valore eso en ti no te merece.

-Díselo a mi madre, si en 2 semanas no estoy en China con un prospecto de esposo me casarán con un hombre que pidió mi manos a mis 16 años.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque así lo dice la ley de los Li y como yo no quise casarme con él me dieron permiso para buscar el amor –volteando los ojos- por mí misma.

-Entonces amas a Sasuke –le dijo sintiendo que algo en su pecho se apretaba.

-No, él no es para mí –le dijo sin dolor, sabiendo que era la verdad y observando la reacción de Eriol que respiraba como si le hubiera dicho que una bomba había sido desactivada- pero no podía terminar con él porque era el único que me podía ayudar o servir para presentar a mi madre, al menos con eso ganaría algo de tiempo, pues no me casarían ya mismo sino en algunos años, bueno hasta que termine la universidad al menos.

-¿Entonces querías terminar con él? –le preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Desde hace ya ratico –dijo burlándose- estaba cansada de él, sus comentarios vacíos, sus besos, sus fiestas a cada segundo, sus amigos sus

-¿Sus besos? –La interrumpió.

-Sí, sus besos –contestó como si fuera obvio- no sentía nada o al menos ya no.

-¿Ya no?

-No, ya no –le dijo extrañada de que repitiera todo lo que decía- luego de que me besaste ya no sentía nada cuando lo besaba a él, era una pérdida de tiempo por más que lo intento no siento nada, ni siquiera lo que sentía al principio –le reveló.

Eriol estaba muy sorprendido de lo dicho por Meiling, algo que ella claramente no se había detenido a pensar -¿Yo te besé? –siguió, no la iba a despertar todavía.

-Bien, bien desde que _yo_ te besé –dijo moviendo las manos y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que le acababa de revelar a Eriol, no tenía problema de contarlo, pero no quería habérselo contado precisamente a él, a quien tenía constantemente en la cabeza- Etto… quiero decir… ya no siento nada por él, debe ser porque soy una frígida –regresando al tema que la acongojaba.

-Por favor Meiling no digas eso.

-Pero fuiste tú quien lo dijo… y mi madre –bajando la mirada.

-Pero no es cierto y me arrepiento de haber mentido de esa manera –le dijo tomando su barbilla y obligándola a mirarlo- alguien frígido no podría besar como tú lo haces y hacerme sentir lo que siento.

-¿Lo que sientes? –dijo suave

-Aja –respondió él, lentamente se fueron acercando, pero cuando Meiling cerró los ojos vio a su madre y su prometido en China y se irguió completamente. Eriol sintió el movimiento en ella y volvió a su posición normal- ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó.

-Que no sé qué le diré a mi madre, tendré que casarme con ese hombre –de nuevo la tristeza volvía a sus ojos.

-¿Y sólo necesitas un candidato? –Ella asintió- ¿no tiene que ser Sasuke?

-No, la verdad el día que mi madre llamó estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera recordé su nombre. Estaba en shock.

-Bueno y que tal si voy yo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues que me presentes como tu novio a tu familia.

-Pero tú y yo no somos nada –_ni amigos llegamos a ser_ pensó.

-Pero eso ellos no lo saben, además te lo debo –Meiling se veía confundida- porque por mi culpa te involucraste con Sasuke, además solo dices que necesitas a alguien, puede ser cualquiera.

-Tienes razón, y tú no eres cualquiera –lo corrigió- ¿en serio no te molestaría?

-Para nada.

-Pero no creas que es algo sencillo, te harán preguntas y constantemente te estarán probando, observando estudiando, todo.

-No hay problema. En serio –enfatizando para convencer a la China.

-Gracias Eriol, no sabes lo que esto significa para mí.

-No hay problema –devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Pero tendremos que reunirnos estas dos semanas para planear todo y saber todo del otro, de manera que no puedan dudar de ti, de nosotros –sonrió.

-No hay problema –repitió y luego Meiling lo abrazó fuertemente, feliz lo que también lo hizo feliz a él.

-----

-Lamento mucho haber sido grosera contigo hoy pero estaba confundida.

-¿Y ya no lo estás? – la vio negar con la cabeza ¿y por qué estabas confundida?

-Por bobadas, pero hablé con Tomoyo y ella me ayudo a aclara mi mente.

Shaoran sonrió y la abrazó- me alegra mucho.

-A mi también y mucho más estar junto a ti –y lo besó.

-Tu padre puede vernos –dijo separándose.

-Él no está, esta mañana se fue a una excavación en la India.

-Aaa en ese caso no hay problema –le sonrió y se acercó a besarla.

**-----Continuará:**

**Notas de la autora:** Hola, pues bueno hoy estaba inspirada y escribí el capi en unos huecos que tuve en la U. Como vieron todo se desarrolla en un día y ya Meiling se dio cuenta de la clase de _novio_ que tenía al lado.

Lo único que faltó aquí fue la cita de Tomoyo y Touya pero esa viene después (no sé si ya se imaginan a qué va), y bueno creo que Eriol ya se está dando cuenta de que siente algo especial pro la chica de cabello negro y temperamento fuerte no?

Y lo de Fujitaka lo puse porque 1) creo que todo padre quiere ver a su hija como una niña, y pues verla con su novio y uno que pinta serio pues debe ser duro y 2)él vio lo que sufrió Sakura cuando Shaoran se fue así que no creo que quiera que se repita ahora que la chica es más grande y puede quedar peor, pero bueno la charla con Tomoyo arregló todo.

La verdad este capi lo actualicé rápido porque como dije estaba inspirada y en huevo pero no sé cuando pueda poner el siguiente aunque intentaré tenerlo muy pronto.

Gracias a los que me envían correos o dejan reviews apoyándome para continuar la historia.

Espero que les haya gustado el capi y ya saben lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo me lo pueden decir dejando un reviews o enviándome un comentario a mi correo.


	12. Congeniando

**Inesperado Para Mí**

**Capítulo 12: Congeniando**

_-Tranquilo, tranquilo, todo va a salir bien, no hay ningún problema todo está planeado y nada va a salir mal… a no ser que ella me diga que no y… ¡NO!, ¡no! Ella va a decir que si, si estoy seguro y…se ve hermosa _–pensaba Touya mientras se paraba para recibir a Tomoyo en el restaurante que acordaron, era la hora de darle la sorpresa y contarle todo lo que le había escondido.

-Hola –sonrió y lo saludo con un tierno beso.

-Hola –le contestó, movió la silla para que ella pudiera sentarse.

-¿No llego muy tarde verdad?

-No, estás perfecta - se sentó frente a ella en la mesa.

Hablaron un poco de todo, Sakura, Fujitaka, el mocoso que le sacaba de quicio; pero aceptó era un buen médico cirujano. Tomoyo le preguntó sobre su madre, pues quería saber qué fue lo que le dijo que lo alejó los últimos días pero se extrañó al saber que él no había hablado con ella. Comieron, bebieron, hablaron, rieron y estaban pasando un rato muy agradable. Pero algo que Tomoyo notó en toda la noche fue el gesto extraño en el rostro de su novio, se veía nervioso y al principio no había querido decir nada pero ahora veía que esa mueca no se iba, era algo en sus ojos así que le preguntó.

-¿Cómo estás? –se veía preocupada.

-_Lo sabía no se le escapa nada, no la he engañado nada _ –pensó haciendo un pequeño gesto con su boca y tomó sus manos- bien, muy bien –sonrió, tenía que tranquilizarse.

-Mmm pero te ves algo preocupado –le refutó ella, pues sabía que su sonrisa era para tranquilizarla.

-No preocupado; nervioso -¿para qué ocultarlo más?, ella era quien mejor lo conocía y sabía que estaba nervioso. La vio abrir los ojos sorprendida, él nunca decía que estaba preocupado y mucho menos nervioso.

-_Tal vez algo está realmente mal _–pensó Tomoyo mientras lo miraba expectante.

-Bueno tu sabes que hace algunos meses el jefe de residentes anunció su retiro –la vio asentir- bueno pues el mes pasado se hizo efectivo.

-_Entonces era por eso… no obtuvo el trabajo y no quería decírmelo, se debió haber sentido muy mal _–estos eran los pensamientos de Tomoyo al momento de apretar la mano de Touya para demostrarle su apoyo.

-Ahora soy jefe de residentes en el hospital.

-_Pobre y yo pensando bobadas de que me era infiel, si debía sentirse terri… ¿QUÉ? Él es el jefe _–El rostro de Tomoyo cambió de una tenue sonrisa a un gesto de profunda sorpresa.

-Por eso he estado un poco más ocupado últimamente, pues aparte de las cirugías ahora tengo que organizar a los demás residentes, los internos, las enfermeras las salas de ciru…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –lo interrumpió, se veía contrariada.

-Porque… la noticia me tomó por sorpresa.

-Pues a mi me tomas por sorpresa ahora ¿hace un mes que sabes y no me lo dijiste?

-No, es que en realidad apliqué al cargo, pero nunca pensé que en realidad me eligieran.

-Pero eres un gran doctor y un excelente cirujano.

-Sí, pero no sé, no me sentía con la confianza para que me eligieran ya sabes como soy.

-Bueno, entiendo que necesitaras asimilar la noticia y acostumbrarte a ser jefe, pero un mes sin decírmelo es mucho tiempo. –Se notaba algo molesta.

-Pues es que… al ser jefe de residentes creo que me sorprendí yo mismo y me puse a analizar lo que podía lograr y a dónde quiero llegar. Reflexioné sobre mi vida, mis prioridades y cómo seguir avanzando y creciendo como hombre y como médico.

-Aja –Ok esa respuesta no se la esperaba, no sabía que decir.

-Y al analizar todo, pues me di cuenta que eres muy importante para mí, pero analizando mi vida encontré que he avanzado mucho en mi vida profesional pero estoy algo… estancado en mi vida personal y quiero seguir avanzando, porque lo que tenemos es muy bueno pero pronto se puede poner molesto o entorpecerse.

-_¿Qué me está diciendo?... ¿Estancado…molesto… entorpecerse?, ¿va a terminar conmigo?_ –se asustó.

-Así que en orden crecer creo que debemos dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación.

-¡No importa lo que digas no voy a dejar que termines conmigo! –le dijo, se paró de la mesa y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

-¿…? –Touya vio caminar a Tomoyo por el restaurante y estaba perplejo, cómo que terminar, y se estaba yendo, se paro rápidamente de la mesa pagando la cuenta y salió detrás de Tomoyo, cuando salió del restaurante la vio a mitad de calle y corrió a alcanzarla.

-Tomoyo espera.

-¡No!

-¿Pero por qué te vas?

-Porque no voy a dejar que termines conmigo, no sé que te dijo mi madre o cómo replanteaste tu vida pero no permitiré que acabes esto que tenemos, así que me voy para que pienses bien las cosas.

-¡Déjame hablar! –Le exigió- ven –tomó su mano y la llevó a su auto sin permitir que ella refutara, se subieron al vehículo y comenzaron a andar por las calles de Tomoeda.

-Últimamente siempre asumes los hechos sin saber el 100% de las cosas –dijo mientras manejaba- tienes que dejarme terminar…

-Pero yo te amo y no quiero que terminemos –le dijo con voz quebradiza.

-¡Que me dejes hablar! –la miro- dejarme terminar de hablar. –Acabó su frase inicial más calmado- Yo tenía todo preparado, todo planeado y tú con tus niñadas no me permitiste terminar lo que estaba diciendo –giró a la izquierda, ya no la miraba se concentró en el camino- ahora creo que tendré que improvisar algo igual de bueno a lo que planeé antes.

Tomoyo estaba completamente pérdida en la conversación, el regaño, la idea de que todo se acabara, la otra idea de que en realidad él no quería terminar, la pregunta de los planes… ¿qué planes…?

El auto por fin se detuvo en un barrio muy bonito, aunque Tomoyo apenas y lo vio, pues no tenía cabeza para algo más que las dudas sobre lo que su novio le diría, se sorprendió cuando él le abrió la puerta y aún más cuando se dio cuenta que no estaban frente a su casa ni frente al apartamento de él, dio dos pasos pero se detuvo, en realidad no sabía que tenía que hacer o en dónde estaban o… nada.

-Lo que te quería decir antes de que te asustaras, es que quiero que avancemos, quiero que demos el siguiente paso en nuestra relación; sólo que tal vez no me expresé bien y me entendiste mal.

-Touya honestamente no entiendo lo que me quieres decir, sólo sé que no quiero separarme de tu lado.

-Yo tampoco pequeña, eso sería en lo último que pensaría. Lo que te quería decir en el restaurante es que al ser jefe de residentes me di cuenta de las cosas que puedo logar profesionalmente, puedo avanzar, puedo superarme y aprender cada día más. Pero contigo… contigo lo tengo todo, te amo más que a nadie en el mundo y sé que tu también me amas –ella asintió como si le estuviera preguntando- y yo daría todo por estar contigo, pero… quiero ser algo más, más que tu amigo, más que tu novio, más que tú compañero: quiero ser tu esposo Tomoyo.

-… -

-Eso era lo que te iba a preguntar en el restaurante, pues me pareció más romántico allá pero – se puso en una rodilla y sacó una cajita del bolsillo de su abrigo- quiero saber ¿si quieres ser mi esposa Tomoyo?

-_Esposa…_ "_quiero ser algo más, más que tu amigo, más que tu novio, más que tú compañero, quiero ser tu esposo"… él me está proponiendo ¿matrimonio?…_

Touya la vio sorprendida y al ver que no decía nada el nerviosismo volvió a él.

-No tiene que ser ya, pues entiendo que tú todavía estás estudiando, pero la verdad es que yo sé que tú eres la mujer de mi vida y sé que podemos ser muy felices juntos… es solo que quiero que seas mi esposa Tomoyo, no tengo duda de que eres para mí.

-¡No puede ser! –dijo, más para ella que para él.

Touya se sorprendió con la respuesta de su novia, tal vez ella no estaba tan segura de su relación como él, tal vez no estaba lista para un compromiso como ese, tal vez en realidad no pensaba que él fuera el hombre de su vida.

-¡No puede ser! –repitió y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro -¿¡Me estás proponiendo matrimonio!? –sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-No te preocupes, lamento haberte importunado.

-¡Dios no puede ser! –Sin escucharlo, estaba en otro plano- ¿Sabes cuántas veces soñé con esto? –le preguntó, aunque en realidad no esperaba respuesta- ¡Dios lo hiciste! –miró al cielo como hablando con alguien arriba luego lo miro, ahora él era el desconcertado, se agachó a su altura y lo beso- ¡Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo Touya, eres el hombre de mi vida y siempre lo he sabido! –lo abrazó muy fuerte, tanto como pudo.

-¿En serio?

-¡Claro, cómo lo dudas!

-Pues porque… _ah estabas pensando en voz alta_ –terminó en su cabeza la frase- ¿Entonces te casarás conmigo Tomoyo?

-¡Por supuesto Touya! No hay nada que quiera más que ser tu esposa.

-Me alegra saber eso –la abrazó y colocó el hermoso anillo de compromiso en su mano, el anillo de aro plateado sobresalía por su piedra de diamante, más con lo delicada que era la mano de Tomoyo, tal vez lo eligió pensando en que el anillo destacara y todos supieran de su compromiso, y nadie se creara falsas ilusiones- Pues tengo otra sorpresa –le dijo poniéndose ambos de pie- ¿recuerdas los celos que sentías por Kagura? –ella asintió- bueno pues yo estaba pasando tiempo con ella porque su hermano vende casas y yo quería comprar nuestra casa.

-¡Ay Dios mío! –dijo Tomoyo emocionada y sonriendo aún más, si era posible.

-Aja, mira esta es –señaló la casa que tenían detrás- y esta es la llave de nuestra casa –le dijo y le mostró el llavero con una única llave en él.

-Ay Touya te amo –le dijo y le saltó a los brazos para besarlo llena de felicidad por tener un novio… no un prometido tan especial. Claro como él dijo no podían casarse ya mismo, y antes tendrían que vivir juntos algún tiempo pero el saber que él quería que ella fuera su esposa la llenaba de alegría.

-----

**Tres días después**

-Me alegro mucho por ti y Touya. Me agrada tanto.

-Gracias –le contestó Tomoyo después de haberle contado la noticia e historia de su compromiso con Touya –pero ahora dime ¿por qué tan feliz? –Sakura se sonrojó -Entonces ya hablaste con Li –concluyó.

-Si –le contestó Sakura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, desde el viernes que hablara con Shaoran había estado feliz.

-Pues se nota que estás muy contenta –la otra asintió- me alegra mucho, Li es un buen chico y de verdad hacen una pareja muy linda… y hablando del rey de roma.

Sakura escuchó eso y se puso a buscar con la mirada a Shaoran, pues habían quedado de verse en el campus ese día. Cuando lo vio de repente se sonrojó y volvió la mirada a Tomoyo.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas? Ya debería ser normal verlo ¿no? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-Bueno es que… desde el viernes… nosotros… pasamos el fin de semana juntos. –Y sonrió.

-¡Ay qué bien! ¿Y te cocinó? Supongo que tu papá hizo la comida y Shaoran el postre ¿no?, era muy bueno cocinando cuando pequeño.

-Mi papá estaba de expedición en la India –dijo Sakura con las mejillas aún más rojas y bajando un poco el tono de su voz.

-¡Ah entonces él lo hizo todo y tú sólo te dedicaste a comer! Qué mala eres con él Sakura –se río, vio que el sonrojo de Sakura no desaparecía, no podía estar así sólo por aprovecharse de las dotes culinarias de Shaoran, pues sí fue un fin de semana pero no era para tanto… un fin de semana… solos- ¡Oh entiendo! –Le dijo y sonrió solo un poco- ¿Y cómo fue?

-¡Increíble! –dijo Sakura feliz y sonriendo pero aún sonrojada.

-Hola –les dijo Shaoran cuando llego, se acercó a Sakura y le dio un beso corto en los labios y luego se sonrojó.

-_Raro en ellos sonrojándose y peor después de EL fin de semana _–pensó Tomoyo, lo bueno es que siempre era muy divertido molestarlos, en eso si comprendía a Eriol muy bien – ¿Y qué tal la reconciliación? –les preguntó.

Ambos se sonrojaron aún más, pero alguien más llegó a interrumpirlos.

-Hola chicos –saludo Meiling, quien venía del lado de ¿Eriol?

-Hola –secundó Eriol. Todos estaban sorprendidos de verlos juntos, nadie sabía por qué Meiling odiaba a Eriol, pero era de dominio público ese sentimiento y ahora verlos llegar juntos, sin pelear y sonriendo era como estar en la dimensión desconocida.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen juntos? –preguntó Sakura sin poder ocultar su sorpresa y olvidando su sonrojo anterior.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Le contestó Meiling haciéndose la tonta.

-Pues a que ustedes nunca están juntos, además que siempre están peleando y ahora están sonriendo –contó Tomoyo.

-Eso no es cierto –dijo Eriol –es ella la que siempre está peleando y gritando.

-¡Oye! –le dijo Meiling dándole un pequeño empujón pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro- ¿Shaoran vas a ir hoy al apartamento? Es que estoy haciendo un… trabajo con Eriol y quiero saber si vas a ir o no para estar pendiente de tu llegada, porque el fin de semana me preocupe al saber que no ibas al apartamento pero luego recordé tus turnos y bueno, pobre de ti.

-Sí, hoy si voy a ir –dijo algo azorado.

-Oye deberías poner una demanda contra ese hospital –Le dijo desconcertada- mira que hacerte trabajar todo el fin de semana ¡se pasan!, la verdad lo siento por ti primito –hizo una mueca de compasión.

-Si… –apenas y dijo- y bueno creo que nosotros nos vamos –le dijo a Sakura, para evitar tener que contestar cualquier clase de preguntas, Sakura se levantó se despidió de todos y se fue del brazo de su novio.

-¿Y ustedes dos desde cuándo son amigos? –Les preguntó Tomoyo, porque no podía dejar de mencionar el hecho.

-Desde el viernes –le contó Meiling- Pues es que Eriol me va a ayudar con mi familia –Tomoyo se veía confundida- es que ya sabes que mi madre me quiere casar ya y consiguió un prometido horrible así que Eriol me va a hacer el favor de ser mi novio frente a mi familia –terminó.

-¿Y Sasuke? –Una pregunta natural, pues él era el novio de la chica china.

-Ya no estamos juntos y ante la necesidad Eriol me dijo que me haría el favor.

-Ah ya entiendo, bueno ya que están los dos les digo que el viernes habrá una cena en mi casa y están cordialmente invitados y chicos los dejo con su "trabajo" –sonrió- porque me voy a ver a mi médico de cabecera.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí? –Le preguntó Meiling, deteniendo el impulso de Tomoyo -¿Es eso un anillo de compromiso?

-Si –sonrió- Touya me propuso matrimonio, de hecho la cena del viernes es para hacerlo oficial.

-Pues me alegra mucho la noticia, aunque lo lamento por ti –Tomoyo frunció el ceño confundida- tener que vivir el resto de tu vida con ese ogro…

-Pues para que veas que no es ningún ogro –le sonrió- la verdad es lo más amoroso que hallas conocido –tenía una mirada soñadora.

-Sí, sí estás enamorada, ya deja de comer pan frente a los pobres –le dijo Meiling con gesto molesto- Eriol por que no nos vamos ya, mira que tenemos que conocernos bien para que ni mi madre ni mi tía me digan que no eres para mí.

-¡Cómo órdenes! –Contestó cual si fuera la orden de algún militar.

-Muy gracioso –torció la boca –Adiós Tomoyo.

-Bye Tomoyo –dijo Eriol.

-Adiós chicos, diviértanse jajajajaja –se burló de ellos y la situación que los unió- Eriol en realidad es una muy buena persona –se dijo- hacer un favor así a cambio de nada no es cualquier cosa, espero que todo les salga bien.

---

**Más tarde**

-Si viví en Londres un rato, pero como después vine a estudiar aquí por mi padre ya sólo voy de vez en cuando, en realidad mis vacaciones siempre las pasó en Gales.

-Ah ok y no tienes hermanos –aprendiéndose la vida de "su novio".

-No, sólo primos, muchos, muchos primos y primas –sonrió- igual que tu.

-Sí eso tenemos en común.

-Y que estudiamos derecho.

-Y que estudiamos juntos cuando pequeños –sonrió, esa tarde habían comenzado a hablar de sí mismos con el otro, contándose la vida y hablando de su familia, como sería _normal_ luego de salir con un chico con quien te vas a casar- Bueno yo vivo en China en la casa Li, la dirige mi tía Ieran, la mamá de Shaoran, y la que le sigue en mando es mi madre, Yuga, mmm qué más… qué más ¡ah sí! Tengo una prima, Minako, de lo más odiosa, siempre me ha envidiado y una vez me quitó a mi novio, -hizo un gesto de tristeza- aunque solo ella sabía que era mi novio y teníamos 14 años, pero por favor no te acerques a ella, porque fijo te ve y se lanza sobre ti.

-Jajaja

-No te rías que es en serio Eriol –le dijo al ver su reacción- estoy segura que ya sabe que tengo prometido y querrá quitármelo si es tan guapo como tú.

-Jajaja –no podía parar y en cambio de ayudarlo Meiling le echaba más leña al fuego- bien, bien me calmo, me calmo –dijo al ver que la china se estaba molestando con su burla.

-Te lo advierto Eriol, veo que medio la ves y te arrepientes –lo miro amenazadoramente- tú te comprometiste conmigo.

-Sí, pero fue de favor –le recordó lo que hizo que Meiling bajara un poco la mirada, se dio cuenta que en realidad él no tenía porque comportarse si su prima se llegaba a insinuar con él; pues él era un hombre libre, al ver el cambio de ánimo de Meiling Eriol le dijo- bueno creo que esto corresponde para hacerlo oficial –y sacó una cajita de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué es esto? –Dijo Meiling sin expresión de curiosidad sino una más bien de desconcierto –no es –dijo mientras la abría.

-Bueno creo que eso lo hace oficial.

-Eriol no tenías que molestarte, de hecho yo ya estaba mirando que anillo comprar.

-¿No te gusta?

-Por supuesto que me gusta, la verdad es perfecto –cerró la cajita con el anillo de compromiso- perfecto –comenzó a llorar.

-Ya, ya no llores por favor –dijo Eriol- si quieres compramos el anillo que tu quieres.

-¡No es eso! –le dijo furiosa- es que me da rabia –siguió llorando- me da rabia ver que no puedo hacer las cosas yo sola –dejó de mirarlo- yo siempre pensé que encontraría al hombre de mi vida, que nos enamoraríamos, casaríamos y seríamos muy felices. Nunca deje ese sueño de lado, cuando pequeña Shaoran era a quien imaginaba a mi lado, después era una sombra pero una sombra que alguna vez tendría un rostro a quien yo amara pero… -hipando sin dejar de llorar- después… cuando ese hombre asqueroso me pidió como esposa me asusté mucho, a Dios gracias que mi madre aceptó que buscara por mi misma _el amor_ –bajando la cara- pero ya ves… nada, no merezco que nadie me ame, que me engañen sí, porque Sasuke no es el primero que me ha engañado –le dijo- con los 4 chicos que he salido 3 me engañaron y el 4 se fue luego de que salimos por una o dos semanas y terminamos –volvió a bajar su mirada. Silencio.- Soy una tonta sabes –levantando el rostro y mostrando una sonrisa triste- debería resignarme y aceptar que no soy nada, que no voy a encontrar el amor, que el hombre que esté a mi lado me va a engañar y…

----

-Hola Li –Dijo Sasuke.

-Uchiha –le contestó Shaoran al reconocer su voz.

-¿Tu sabes dónde está Meiling? Es que la estoy llamando a su celular pero parece que lo tiene apagado y necesito hablar urgentemente con ella –Shaoran no sabía lo que Sasuke le había hecho a su prima; pues había estado el fin de semana fuera, así que al no saber la razón del mal funcionamiento o bloqueo de su celular le dijo lo único que sabía- la verdad no se qué le haya pasado a su celular pero puedes llamarla al apartamento, la vi por la mañana y dijo que tenía algo que hacer con Eriol por la tarde y que iba a estar allí.

-¿Eriol? ¿Pero luego ella no lo odia?

-Si la verdad nos extraño a todos eso del trabajo que tienen que hacer –contestó honestamente Shaoran.

-… bien gracias Li, la llamaré al apartamento. Adiós.

-Adiós.

----

El sonido del teléfono la interrumpió, Meiling luego de 3 timbrazos se volvió a su derecha y tomó el teléfono en sus manos.

-¿Bueno?

-¡Meiling escúchame por favor! –Era Sasuke al otro lado de la otra línea.

-Y por supuesto tenías que ser tú –dijo cambiando su ánimo poniendo un tipo de sonrisa en sus labios y volviendo a la furia- ¿¡Que no entiendes que no quiero hablar contigo!? Lo que teníamos se acabó ¿entiendes? SE A-C-A-B-O –le vocalizó y le dio la espalda a Eriol- y no puedo perdonar el hecho de que me hallas engañado con alguien más (1) y (2) que te hallas ido tras ella cuando ambas descubrimos tu engaño. Es que ni siquiera me intentaste buscar para así fuera mentir o algo… eres el colmo –sonrió más, pues la situación le parecía el colmo y más después del momento de depresión que sentía- ya no me llames ¿sí?, ya te divertiste y pasaste un buen rato burlándote de mí pero si crees que te voy a perdonar estas equivocado porque yo nunca te voy a perdonar lo que me hiciste y como me trataste.

-Por favor déjame explicar…

-No hay nada más que decir aparte de: Adiós Sasuke. Se muy feliz –y congó.

-¿Era mi primo? –le preguntó Eriol extrañado, pues al saber que él había ido tras Haruna supo que él la prefería por encima de Meiling y que además no iba a insistir con la chica china, pero el hecho de que la llamara para pedir perdón solo podía significar que Haruna también había terminado con él. Así que se había quedado solo, Eriol suspiró al entender la situación de su primo.

Fue ahora su celular el que interrumpió el silencio de la sala.

-¿Si? –contestó Eriol sin siquiera mirar quien lo llamaba.

-Sé que estás con ella –le dijo Sasuke con voz furiosa- ¿era ese tu plan desde el principio… Robármela?

-¿Qué?

-Ya me escuchaste –le reiteró Sasuke- debí golpearte más fuerte aquella vez que supe de tus intenciones con ella.

Eriol se paro del sillón en donde estaba y camino unos pasos para alejarse un poco de Meiling, quien siguió llorando y peor luego de la llamada de su primo, y le dijo en tono serio y duro a su amigo- Yo no planee nada, fuiste tú quien no supo apreciar a la persona que tenía al lado, yo creí que habías cambiado pero me doy cuenta que sigues siendo un niño pequeño que no diferencia el diamante del zarcon y es tú problema si le fuiste infiel a Meiling y te tienes merecido que ella no te perdone, pero a mí no me vengas a echar culpas que no corresponden, aquí el único culpable eres tú y solo tú con tus juegos y tus niñadas, así que si llamas a amenazarme o culparme primero madura. Adiós –le cortó sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Al otro lado de la línea Sasuke se quedó inmóvil por lo que su primo le dijo, no trató de excusarlo al contrario lo regaño, le habló de una manera que nadie lo había hecho antes, estaba como en shock pero entendió que Eriol tenía razón, el único culpable de estar solo y perder a dos buenas chicas era él mismo y no podía culpar a su primo, eso era cobarde, tenía que comenzar a aceptar y enfrentar sus culpas.

Eriol se volvió hacia Meiling y ella estaba llorando de nuevo, se acercó y la chica lo abrazó.

-¿Por qué nadie puede quererme… por qué?

Eriol dejó que ella se desahogara, solo la abrazó y le acarició la espalda.

-Gracias –le dijo Meiling luego de un rato, cuando ya se sintió mejor o más calmada- lo necesitaba –hablando de desahogarse.

-Está bien, no pasó nada –separándose un poco- vendré mañana para seguir conociéndonos –sonrió y salió luego de otro gracias de Meiling.

Luego de que Hiraguizawa salió Meiling se sintió mucho mejor, la verdad que llorar le sirvió y es que se sintió tan frustrada luego de la llamada de su madre y después todo se vino en su contra, su decepción por saber que la podían casar con un hombre mayor que ella y a quien apenas y había visto dos veces, después Sasuke que resultó ser una decepción más en su vida amorosa y para rematar su propia baja autoestima al considerar que no podía ser feliz, la desilusión al pensar que nunca encontraría al hombre de su vida. Pero gracias a Eriol se había desahogado, como recargando baterías nuevas –sonrío ante la idea de estar de buen ánimo otra vez.

-Todo gracias a Eriol –se levantó del sofá fue al baño y se lavó la cara, aunque aún tenía los ojos rojos ya se sentía como siempre; llena de energía y ánimo. En ese momento escucho la puerta y vio que era Shaoran que había llegado.

-No puedo creer que si hayas podido venir –dijo asombrada pues no creyó que lo dejaran salir del hospital.

-Si… si, ya acabé mi turno –dijo serio- mi madre me dijo lo de que vas a llevar tu prometido a China.

-Aja.

-No creí que lo que tienes con Uchiha fuera tan serio.

-No lo es, era –se corrigió.

-No entiendo.

-Bueno pues resulta que Sasuke no era para mí –soltó simplemente.

-¿Y entonces con quién vas a ir a China?

-¿Prometes no decirlo? –Lo vio asentir- Con Eriol –Shaoran frunció el rostro- bueno pues él supo que necesitaba un prometido y se ofreció ayudarme.

-¿Y por eso ya no te cae mal? Eso es ser hipócrita Meiling.

-Por supuesto que no es por eso, o bueno en parte. La verdad es que yo tenía una mala imagen de él por Sasuke, pero luego me di cuenta que era Sasuke quien era el hipócrita conmigo y no Eriol, así que luego de abrir los ojos él supo de mi problema y decidió ayudarme como para empezar de 0.

-Ah. Bueno que bien que te diste cuenta que es una buena persona, la verdad no conocí muy bien a Sasuke así que no te puedo decir gran cosa.

-Y que lo digas, Eriol me contó que muchas veces quiso contarte o mostrarte cosas de Sasuke y tú eras tan ciego que no viste lo obvio. Pero bueno eso ya no importa –sonrió- ¿tía Ieran te dijo algo más?

-No –iba a seguir derecho a su cuarto pero se detuvo a medio camino- Meiling voy a viajar contigo a China la próxima semana.

-Bien –dijo con simpleza y sin darle importancia.

-Con Sakura.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Que voy con Sakura a China, quiero que mi madre la conozca.

-Pero Shaoran no has salido con ella por 2 meses.

-Y medio.

-Bueno 2 meses y medio, no te parece muy apresurado llevarla a China a conocer a tu madre.

-Ella ya la conoce.

-Bien, pero ese viaje que hizo cuando niña por 2 días no creo que valga como gran referencia.

-No importa –suavizo su ceño- la verdad es que con ella me siento diferente, me siento muy bien y pensé que si mi madre conoció a Eita pues es 1000 veces mejor que conozca a Sakura.

-En eso tienes razón –le contestó- Además si tu llevas una novia para presentar formalmente tal vez no me hostiguen tanto a mí con lo del prometido.

-Gracias. Pero es distinto lo tuyo, según me dijo mi madre, es de prometido en cambio yo sólo quiero que mi madre y la familia conozcan a Sakura, no le estoy proponiendo matrimonio.

-Pues como si lo hicieras primito.

-Ellos conocieron a Eita.

-Pero es que con ella todos sabían que era más deslumbramiento que algún otro sentimiento, creo que lo permitieron para que se te bajara la calentura.

-¡Oye! –le dijo Shaoran rojo.

-Jajajaja es cierto, pregúntale a cualquiera –se rió- creo que primero deberías preguntarle a Sakura que tal y la asustes –vio que el rostro de Shaoran palideció y ella se burló- bueno creo que iré a leer unos casos para el final de mañana –y así salió de la sala y dejó a Shaoran pensativo y sin poder refutarle algo. Pero la verdad luego de la pequeña pelea que tuvo con Sakura él se dio cuenta que lo que tenía con ella era en serio y no cualquier tipo de enamoramiento pasajero, además luego de pasar el fin de semana juntos se sentía más que seguro de estar con ella, pero tal vez Meiling tenía razón, lo mejor sería preguntarle primero a Sakura a ver qué pensaba.

----

**Al día siguiente**

-… Y pues quiero saber qué te parece la idea –le dijo tomándole la mano mientras salían un momento a tomar el descanso de Shaoran.

-Pues a mí me gusta la idea, en realidad sería lindo volver a ver a tu familia –sonrió- pero la honestamente luego de ver lo que están haciendo Meiling y Eriol me da algo de miedo. No nos separarían ¿verdad?

-Pues no creo que lo hagan, a ellos lo que más les interesa es tener un heredero, aunque claro siempre buscan que la novia sea de una buena familia –eso entristeció a Sakura pues ella no tenía tanto dinero como él- pero estoy seguro de que mi familia estará encantada contigo –le sonrió a su novia- aunque claro si no te quisieran no importaría, pues soy yo quien tiene la última palabra.

-¿Entonces no crees que pondrían ningún problema de que yo sea tu novia?

Shaoran lo medito, recordó que su madre estuvo complacida la primera vez que conoció a Sakura cuando niña, pero ya habían crecido y al igual que Meiling él también tenía a las mujeres de la casa, en especial, diciéndole que tenía que casarse con una buena chica de sociedad que fuera apropiada para el Clan Li. La verdad todo eso a él lo aburría, pues no le importaba quién fuera o de dónde viniera, sólo quería que fuera real y sabía que eso lo tenía con Sakura, pero Meiling tenía razón apenas llevaban 2 meses saliendo, para que mostrarle a Sakura a la Familia Li, mejor que la conociera cuando fuera ya necesario.

-Bueno pues problema no creo que halla, pero de que te van a hostigar eso es seguro.

-Oh –ella se decepcionó, la verdad no podía esperar que todo en la vida fuera color de rosa, algo tenía que pasar que la bajara de la nube en la que estaba, aunque no permitiría que le arrebataran esa felicidad que sentía, así que si Shaoran quería que ella conociera a su familia pues la conocería.

-Aunque claro si quieres podemos postergar el encuentro –dijo él primero, al ver la cara que puso Sakura.

-¿En serio? –lo vio asentir- gracias –le dijo emocionada, conocer a su familia sería inevitable, pero era mejor esperar a que fuera inevitable, como cuando llegara el momento de que Shaoran se fuera a China o como su hermano y Tomoyo; se casaran, ah casarse con Shaoran debía de ser lo mejor. Pero ahora como dijo Tomoyo a disfrutar cada momento y no apresurarse a vivir algo que eventualmente llegaría.

----

**Cuatro días después**

-Bien sólo falta Eriol.

-Aquí estoy, aquí estoy –dijo pareciendo por la entrada principal –lamento la tardanza un examen estaba programado muy tarde.

-Bueno entonces creo que somos todos –dijo Tomoyo. Todos sus amigos ya sabía el por qué de la cena, en realidad los únicos desinformados eran los padres de la pareja anfitriona.

Tomoyo miro a Touya nerviosa, ambos se pararon y comenzaron a hablar.

-Bueno para nadie es un secreto que Tomoyo y yo hemos estado saliendo por algún tiempo ya –comenzó Touya.

-Mal tiempo –murmuró Sonomi.

-Y han sido los mejores momentos de mi vida –continuó Touya que no escuchó el comentario de su suegra.

-Y de la mía –secundó Tomoyo.

-¡Oh por favor! –dijo Sonomi poniendo mala cara y comenzando a ver los jardines a su derecha, esta vez su hija pudo escuchar su comentario y le molestó.

-Y hemos organizado esta reunión hoy para contarles que el fin de semana pasado le propuse matrimonio a Tomoyo.

Sonomi volteó el rostro para poner atención.

-Y yo acepté –terminó la prometida de Touya sonriendo y mostrando la mano con el anillo.

-¡No puede ser! –dijo Sonomi, pero todos los demás no le pusieron atención y sonrieron a la pareja.

-Felicidades hijo –lo abrazó Fujitaka- hija –ahora a su nueva nuera.

-¡No voy a permitir esta locura! –dijo Sonomi histérica y haciéndose escuchar por todos.

-Mamá por favor no empieces.

-¡Qué no empiece! ¡Si pretendes casarte con este hombre! –le contestó sin bajar el tono de su voz.

-Mamá tu sabes que yo amo a Touya.

-Pero no voy a permitir que arruines tu vida casándote con él.

-No voy a arruinar nada, porque lo amo y él me ama.

-Amará tu dinero pero no a ti.

-¡Mamá! Me ofendes –le dijo bajando un poco la voz- crees que las personas sólo me pueden querer y hablarme porque soy la hija de Sonomi Daidouji, la dueña de Daidouji Enterprise ¿eso crees? –Sonomi no contestó- pues déjame decirte que me importa un pito ser tu heredera y no me interesa lo que pasa en tus compañías, yo amo a Touya y estoy segura de casarme con él y si tu no me apoyas pues lo siento por ti, pues eres la única molesta con éste matrimonio.

-Pero vas a arruinar tu vida.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –le dijo y ahora si se veía muy molesta- ¡no puedo creer que hayas arruinado ésta noche mamá ¡eres una egoísta! –le dijo con los ojos llorosos y salió del comedor de la mansión.

-Hija… -dijo Sonomi consternada. Bueno tal vez si se le pasó la mano, ella no quería arruinar la felicidad de su hija, pero el saber que se iba a casar y más con Touya la enfureció; pues se dio cuenta que iba a perder a su hija y fue por eso que trató de evitar la unión- Tomoyo espera –dijo mientras corría tras ella, pero mientras Sonomi pensaba las cosas Tomoyo se había montado en su auto dispuesta a salir de la casa de su madre.

-Tomoyo –dijo Sonomi saliendo a la entrada de la casa, vio el auto de Tomoyo pero iba sin luces y al verlo se quedó quieta del susto, Tomoyo la esquivo y terminó chocando contra la fuente de la entrada.

Todos vieron lo que pasó y corrieron a ayudar a Tomoyo, Touya la sacó del auto y le vio un hilito rojo bajado de la frente; hizo que todos le dieran aire e intentó hacer que reaccionara- Tomoyo… Tomoyo despierta –le dijo pero ella no reaccionó, al ver eso la tomó en sus brazos y decidió llevarla al hospital él mismo. Cuando pasó al lado de Sonomi le dijo- Espero que esté contenta señora- y siguió su camino a su auto.

**-----Continuará:**

**Notas de la autora:** Hola a todos, bueno este capi se demoró una semanita más pero fue porque estuve ocupada por la U y pues en Semana Santa me puse a descansar como Dios manda jajajaja.

Espero les halla gustado el capi, ya por fin se reveló la sorpresa de Touya, y creo que el nerviosismo de él era súper normal pues hasta el más confiado a la hora de hacer "la pregunta" se siente inseguro por la respuesta.

Y bueno creo que esa pequeña pelea que tuvo con Sakura le hizo ver a Shaoran qué tan seria es su relación con ella y lo llevó a tomar la decisión de llevarla a China.

Gracias a los que me envían correos o dejan reviews apoyándome con la historia.

Espero que les haya gustado el capi y ya saben lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo me lo pueden decir dejando un reviews o enviándome un comentario a mi correo.


	13. Presentando al Prometido

**Inesperado Para Mí**

**Capítulo 13: Presentando al Prometido**

En una hora partía con Eriol a China, Shaoran le había dicho que con Sakura habían decidido no ir a China y esa noticia la decepcionó un poco pues alcanzó a pensar que si Shaoran iba con Sakura tal vez no la molestarían tanto a ella, pero al final Shaoran le acabó quedando mal. Ahora estaba esperando a Eriol que pasara por ella para ir al aeropuerto juntos, mientras lo esperaba estaba sentada frente al tocador de su cuarto mirando y analizando el anillo de compromiso que él le había regalado, el día que no hizo más que llorar en su pecho- _que pena_ -pensó- _debe pensar que soy una tonta por preocuparme por cosas así, pero no me importa así soy yo… y muy mal si le parecí una niña_ -frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento pero luego sonrió sabía que Eriol no pensaría algo así de ella, es más él mismo se ofreció como apoyo para ella y no dijo nada que pudiera importunarla o hacerla sentir mal, si estaba segura que Eriol en pocos días se había convertido en un muy buen amigo.

Bajo apenas lo vio llegar por la ventana, ya todo estaba listo. Se despidió se Shaoran y Sakura que lo estaba visitando, subió al auto de Eriol y se dirigieron al aeropuerto. Los nervios poco a poco comenzaron a hacer aparición y no solo en ella sino en él también, aunque tenía esa cara de siempre de _yo sé algo que tú no_ que le molestaba, pero bueno así con su cara fastidiosa y todo se le veían algo de nervios. Hablaron algo en el vuelo, más repasando cosas de la vida de ambos que alguna trivialidad y por fin llegaron a Hong Kong.

Meiling estaba feliz de volver, la verdad le gustaba mucho su país natal, se subieron a la limosina de la casa Li y se encaminaron a conocer a la familia Li. El auto los dejo en la entrada de la portería, donde se veía un pequeño camino de piedra y que terminaba en la entrada principal de la casa Li.

Meiling suspiro como tomando fuerzas y luego miro a Eriol extrañada, pues estaba sosteniendo su mano

-Creo que es lo normal ¿no? –le dijo él al entender el gesto en el rostro de la chica- es decir somos novios, es normal que te tome la mano, más si voy a conocer a tu familia.

-Tienes razón, tienes razón –otro suspiro- estoy algo nerviosa.

-Me doy cuenta –sonrió- pero no te preocupes todo va a estar bien, ya verás.

-Sí –dijo sonriéndole.

Caminaron y llegando a la entrada el mayordomo, Wei, abrió la puerta. Meiling le sonrió y lo saludo muy cariñosamente.

-Me alegro de verla nuevamente señorita.

-Lo mismo dijo Wei, nos haces mucha falta. Qué mal que dijeron que éramos muy viejos para que fueras con nosotros a Japón como antes –le dijo la chica luego de darle un tierno abrazo al hombre.

-Si, a mí también me hubiera gustado ir, pero ya sabe como son las señoras…

-¡Y que lo digas! Por eso estoy aquí, bueno estamos –se corrigió mirando a Eriol- él es Eriol Hiraguizawa no se si lo recuerdas, estudió en la primaria con Shaoran y conmigo la vez que viajamos a Japón.

-Sí, claro que lo recuerdo, ¿cómo está joven? –dijo Wei mientras alzaba la mano para saludarlo.

-Bien. Muy bien gracias.

-¿Así que usted es el prometido de la señorita Meiling? –dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, ese soy yo.

-¿Quién lo diría? Ustedes dos comprometidos, la verdad no me imaginé que ustedes algún día tendrían algo –decía mientras soltaba la mano de Eriol y miraba a Meiling.

-Pero ya ves, así es la vida.

-Su madre no tarará en recibirlos, dijo que aún no suba a su habitación que quiere saludarlos primero, la señora Ieran no está –Meiling lo miro sorprendida- tuvo que hacer un viaje de emergencia a la sucursal de Beijín.

-Ah, bien creo que sólo es mi madre por ahora –dijo Meiling mirando a Eriol.

-Con permiso –se retiró Wei.

-¿Eso es mejor no? –inquirió Eriol.

-Claro que sí, es mejor. Si le caes bien a mi madre ella puede interceder por ti si de pronto no le agradas a mi tía. –Sonrió.

-Bien, son buenas noticas entonces.

-Aja –contestó Meiling contenta, movió un segundo la mirada a la derecha y vio que Minako venía de uno de los jardines laterales de la casa- Ahí está mi prima –le informó a Eriol, pero en el momento que él se iba a voltear para verla Meiling se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente.

Eriol olvidó completamente cada pensamiento que tenía en la mente, no recordó porque o para que estaban allí, sólo sentía a Meiling besándolo y pasando sus brazos por su cuello y haciéndole sentir deliciosamente bien al besarlo de esa forma.

Meiling advirtió que Minako se alejaba y cuando se iba a separar de Eriol él pasó su brazo izquierdo por su cintura y la pegó más a él, de manera que él pudiera profundizar el beso. Sin pensarlo demasiado ella dejó que él la siguiera besando, aunque ya no era necesario pues nadie los veía.

Eriol la acercó un poco más al mismo tiempo que empezó a dejar que su lengua jugara con la de Meiling, no supo porqué ella lo besó pero cada vez que lo hacía le hacía perder la razón, simplemente le creaba el deseo de complacer a la chica que tenía en los brazos, probarla, probarla y satisfacer su propio deseo del cual no era perfectamente conciente.

La madre de Meiling se dispuso a recibir a su hija y su prometido y cuando salía de su habitación lo primero que vio en el piso de abajo fue a su hija besando a un hombre de una manera nada recatada. Se alarmó inmediatamente y bajó apresurada, aunque sin aparentar angustia alguna en el rostro, las escaleras. Ya a unos pasos de ellos tosió para que advirtieran su presencia.

-¡Madre! –dijo Meiling separándose de Eriol.

-Meiling –le contestó con una mirada severa, que hizo sentir a la joven de 2 cm de altura- asumo que este es tu prometido –dijo ahora fijándose en Eriol.

-Sí –le contestó su hija en un tono apenas audible y con la miraba baja- él es Eriol Hiraguizawa, mi prometido.

-Habla claro y duro niña, así no te entiendo nada. Si siempre hablas así nadie nunca te va a respetar.

Eriol al ver que en vez de ayudar a Meiling con el último comentario, su madre la hacía sentir más mal decidió presentarse ante su suegra- Hiraguizawa Eriol señora.

-¿Hiraguizawa eh? –Dijo la mujer fijándose en Eriol- ¿Es hijo de Haito Hiraguizawa acaso?

-No señora, él es mi tío –la corrigió- mi padre es Ichiro Hiraguizawa. –Haciendo una reverencia.

-Ah veo –concedió al fin e hizo la acostumbrada reverencia- pasemos a la sala a tomar el té –informó.

Ya acomodados, Eriol y Meiling en un sillón justos y Yuga frente a ellos. Meiling estaba aún sonrojada, y la mirada de su madre no le ayudaba a recuperar su humor habitual. Eriol fue quien contesto las preguntas que formuló la madre de Meiling ante el nerviosismo de la chica.

-Si señora, mis padres viajaron a Inglaterra unos meses después de haberse casado, por el trabajo de mi padre, allí nací y viví por pocos años pero les gustaba más la enseñanza japonesa por eso me enviaron a Tomoeda cuando era un niño para que estuviera bien preparado.

-Si no se pueden comparar. Supongo entonces que también conocías a Shaoran.

-Sí señora, al igual que Meiling lo conocí en la primaria.

-Es extraño que Meiling nunca comentara nada sobre ti y ahora seas tú su prometido.

-¡Era una niña mamá, no pensaba en esas cosas! –habló Meiling, recuperando su tono pero sin dejar de lado el color rojo de sus mejillas.

-Pero si con Shaoran –le contradijo su madre.

-Eso fue distinto –se defendió ella.

-¿Y cómo es eso?

-Bueno, yo crecí con Shaoran, de alguna manera pensaba que él tenía que ser mi esposo pero cuando crecimos ambos nos dimos cuenta que no éramos el uno para el otro.

-Además apareció la niña japonesa.

-¡Si además apareció Sakura!

-Pero bueno ya eres una adulta y sabes con quien quieres estar.

-Sí madre –vio que la mirada de su madre no se despegaba de ella y se puso nerviosa de nuevo.

-Bueno yo tampoco sabía que ella era la mujer de mi vida cuando la conocí a los 10 años –intervino Eriol y tomo la mano de Meiling- pero aquí estoy ahora frente a usted diciéndole que me quiero casar con su hija –sonrió.

-¿y tú cómo lo supiste Meiling? –preguntó Yuga- ¿cómo supiste que Eriol era para ti?

-Bueno pues… -esa pregunta no la planeo, no esperaba algo así, creía que su madre preguntaría sobre la vida y procedencia de Eriol, pero no el cómo supo que era el indicado, eso era como preocuparse por sus sentimientos, algo ilógico en Yuga- pues cuando lo volví a ver en Japón honestamente no sentí nada –admitió- pero luego de pasar unos días a su lado y conocerlo un poco me di cuenta que siempre sentía algo extraño cuando estaba con él, me intrigaba su mirada y su actuar –Eriol la miró pues no sabía si estaba inventando o si era verdad lo que decía- y luego de un viaje a la playa pude ver quien era él realmente –_aunque me lastimó mucho ese día_ pensó- y cuando nos besamos por primera vez fue perfecto –cerró los ojos recordando- distinto y perfecto al mismo tiempo, desde ese momento supe que Eriol debía ser para mí –sonrió al ver la cara de Eriol.

-¿Un beso? ¿En eso te basas? –preguntó su madre incrédula ante el método de su hija.

-Bueno es que no sabes cómo besa –murmuró, pero aún así su madre la escuchó.

-Creo que vi el efecto que produce en ti hace poco –de nuevo Meiling se sonrojó- ¿Y tú cómo supiste que querías casarte con mi hija, también te básate en un beso? –volteó los ojos ante la última frase pues le parecía inverosímil el hecho de saber el futuro con un beso.

-Jajaja no señora, yo lo supe luego de que tuvimos una discusión, ella vio a través de mí como nadie lo había hecho antes, fue casi como si me conociera perfectamente, aunque llevábamos muy poco tiempo de vernos nuevamente, ella no tenía miedo de decirme las cosas en la cara… y su honestidad me convenció de que era la mujer para mí aunque debo confesar que el primer beso que me dio me dejó completamente embrujado –se rió.

A la madre de Meiling no le gustó el último comentario de su nuero y al ver la hora creyó que era tiempo que supieran donde iba a dormir.

-Bien, creo que les enseñaré sus habitaciones para que se arreglen, tienen el tiempo perfecto para arreglarse para la cena.

Yuga los dirigió al piso de arriba y cuando Meiling pasó por su lado le murmuró algo que Eriol no pudo escuchar pero que debilitó aún más el espíritu de su novia.

El momento de la cena llegó y Eriol y Meiling bajaron juntos, al llegar al comedor encontraron a varias personas ya dispuestas para la cena. Yuga se ocupó de las presentaciones.

-Eriol, ella es mi sobrina Minako, mi sobrino Akira, su novia Hanako, el tío de Meiling Etsuko, las hermanas de Shaoran Faren, Futtie, Femei, Shiefa y sus esposos –sentados frente a cada una- Shing, Xu, Xang y Yumi –cada uno saludo con una reverencia de la cabeza al oír su nombre de la boca de Yuga- ellos son la familia de Meiling, al menos los de ésta casa –sonrió- y él es el prometido de Meiling Hiraguizawa Eriol.

-Mucho gusto –dijo Eriol haciendo una reverencia.

Wei se acercó a la pareja y les mostró sus asientos en la mesa. Todos comieron y quien más habló fue Yuga explicando lo poco que sabía de la vida de Eriol, a lo que el joven se dedicaba a asentir. Pasaron a la sala al momento de terminar la cena para seguir charlando un rato, luego de lo que calculo Eriol, 30 minutos, las hermanas Futtie y Femei se despidieron pues se retiraban a sus habitaciones con sus esposos. Los siguientes fueron los esposos de Faren y Shiefa, Shin y Yumi, pues tenían cosas que arreglar. Minako y las dos hermanas restantes de Shaoran decidieron retirarse luego de ver su tía declarar el día por terminado. Meiling estaba hablando muy entretenidamente con su primo y su novia, se veía que eran buenos amigos.

-¿Entonces me dejas Mei? –Decía Akira- ¿Por qué después de todo lo que yo te he amado?

-Jajajaja –rió Meiling son su usual estado de ánimo, miró a Eriol quien se veía confundido por lo dicho por Akira- No le creas, siempre le dice a todos que está enamorado de mí ¿qué no te da pena con tu novia?

-Ella sabe la verdad –lucía acongojado. Hanako estaba riéndose por la escena, parecía acostumbrada a la misma.

-Ya deja de molestarme, vas a espantar a Eriol –le dijo y lo medio abrazó como si lo fuera a proteger de algo- Así espanto una vez a un niño que me encantaba –le contó a Eriol- le dijo que estaba enamorado de mí y el niño le creyó y por no herirlo no se me acercó –contó entre risas.

-Bien eso no pasará conmigo –dijo Eriol, entrando en el chiste- pelearé por ti si es necesario –haciendo una mueca.

-¡Eso es lo que necesito! –Dijo Akrira.- Verás Eriol lo de estar enamorado de Meiling es una prueba que le hago a sus pretendientes, para ver que tan dispuestos están de dejarla ir. Ella hacía algo similar con las novias de Shaoran y las mías.

-Es nuestro mecanismo de protección.

-En realidad el de Meiling es cruel –dijo Hanako- ella inventaba cosas de sus primos, a ver qué chica aguantaría un hombre así. –Todos rieron divertidos por la revelación. Poco después se le acercó Wei a informarles que la noche había terminado, órdenes de Yuga, y que era hora de acostarse. Aceptando el toque de queda, 10pm, salieron de la sala y Akira ocupó de llevar a Hanako a su casa mientras la pareja invitada subía a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Subieron al segundo piso Meiling le informó a Eriol que al día siguiente su madre había planeado una tarde en los jardines para que estuviera preparado y luego se despidieron con un tierno beso en los labios y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ambos entraron a sus respectivos dormitorios felices, el día aunque no prometía había salido bien, su madre no le había hecho mala cara a Eriol y él pensaba que la madre de Meiling lo había aceptado como prometido de su hija. Luego ambos pensaron en las respuestas que le habían dado a Yuga, a la pregunta de cómo supieron que era el correcto, Eriol estaba intrigado quería saber si ella había inventado todo o si había sido cierto. Ella quería saber si lo que dijo Eriol, que podía ver a través de él, era verdad; pues en realidad sentía que lo conocía y no lo conocía al mismo tiempo, y saber que él pensara así le llenaba la cabeza de dudas.

Eriol pensó que en realidad Meiling hizo bien en advertirle sobre su prima Minako, pues era una muchacha muy hermosa, y de lejos se veía que envidiaba a Meiling, así que era mejor estar alejado de ella.

Al día siguiente la mañana transcurrió normal, en el desayuno no se habló mucho, al retirarse cada quien tomo su camino y dejaron a Meiling y Eriol solos. Ella decidió mostrarle la casa. Comenzó por la planta alta, le explicó donde dormía cada quien, luego en el primer piso le mostró el estudio, un salón de entretenimiento que contaba con juegos de mesa, donde le dijo que celebraban sus cumpleaños al crecer, luego el despacho de tía Ieran, la cocina, donde picaron algunas cosas, los jardines aunque no quiso mostrárselos profundamente pues los vería por la tarde, al piscina cubierta y el salón para entrenar. Al fin llegó la hora del almuerzo y Eriol notó que ni los esposos de las hermanas de Shaoran ni el primo de Meiling, Akira, estaban en la mesa al preguntar el porqué Meiling le informó que estaban trabajando y sus esposas se quedaban en casa para cuidarla y dirigirla; "como es el deber de una mujer Li", aunque no había mucho que arreglar o cuidar, pues tenían mucha gente del servicio y la madre de Meiling era quien dirigía la casa pues todas las preguntas eran dirigidas a ella y no a las demás mujeres de la casa.

Por la tarde como le había dicho Meiling su madre los llevó a uno de los jardines de la casa Li, hicieron una caminata mostrándole a Eriol el lugar y hablando de los distintos especímenes de árboles y flores exóticas que cultivaban en el lugar.

Alrededor de las 4pm fue la hora del té, lo tomaron en una pequeña terraza que contaba con una mesa, sillas y una sombrilla para cubrirlos del sol. Nuevamente se hubo terminado el té todos se retiraron para sus habitaciones a esperar por la cena, antes de irse Eriol pudo ver cómo la madre de Meiling le decía algo al oído que sorprendió a la china.

Esta vez luego de la cena Eriol le comentó a Meiling que quería nadar un rato, había tenido el antojo desde por la mañana, la madre de Meiling escucho los deseos de su nuero y alentó a Meiling a cumplir los deseos del joven. De hecho la acompañó a su cuarto para cerciorarse que su hija no se demorara cambiándose. También pidió a Minako y Akira que los acompañaran, cosa que disgustó a Meiling pues conocía los atributos de su prima.

Al llegar a la piscina estaban Eriol y su primo hablando y nadando y al ellos escucharla se complació al ver de nuevo la cara de asombro de Eriol, le gustaba crear ese impacto en el hombre igual que en el viaje del fin de semana en Japón, sonrió y entro a nadar con ellos. Poco tiempo después llegó Minako y como lo advirtió Meiling también causó sensación en su novio, por sus grandes pechos, apenas cubiertos por un bikini triangular que parecía no poder cumplir con la tarea de sostener los atributos de la chica.

-Hola Eriol –dijo ella al cercarse al borde de la piscina donde estaba el inglés- ¿me ayudas a bajar? –le pidió

- Claro –dijo solícito a ayudar. Minako sonrió ante la respuesta y se inclinó para que Eriol la pudiera sostener, pero al momento de entrar al agua se resbaló muy convenientemente para que Eriol la asiera mejor y quedar más cerca de ella- gracias –dijo ya dentro del agua y a unos centímetros de la cara del hombre- a veces soy muy torpe – sonrió.

Akira vio que Meiling estaba roja de la ira y estaba a punto de salir del lugar advirtió que Eriol estaba en problemas por descuidar a su novia, pues él sabía de la relación de envidia de las chicas pero tal vez Eriol no sabía de dicha rivalidad.

-Creo que ya puede sola –dijo Meiling en tono seco que sorprendió a los demás.

-No te pongas celosa prima –le sonrió sobradamente Minako- sólo me ayudaba a entrar.

-No estoy celosa Minako –frunció el ceño- y ya estás adentro así que lo puedes soltar.

Eriol tenía que confesar que Minako sabía cómo seducir a un hombre y obviamente él también percibió la falsa caída de Minako solo para estar más cerca de él, la joven era en realidad hermosa, pero cuando escuchó el tono seco de Meiling y vio su rostro le pareció gracioso ser el objeto de la discusión entre las primas. Se separó un poco de Minako pero se dio cuenta de cómo ella lo apretaba un poco más, no lo quería dejar ir, eso le causó aún más gracia y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se pusiera en su rostro.

Meiling se enfureció al ver la sonrisa de Eriol, cómo era posible que prácticamente la engañara en frente de sus narices, sintió ganas de llorar, no supo por qué pero las sintió se sentía traicionada, y el sentimiento de vacío volvía a su mente.

Al advertir la tristeza en el rostro de Meiling Eriol dijo- Ya sabes que me gusta molestarte -separándose completamente de Minako y dirigiéndose a Meiling.

-No te me acerques –le dijo Meiling esquivándolo y dándole la espalda.

Minako se sintió ignorada completamente, algo que no le gustó pues no estaba acostumbrada a que luego de usar sus encantos un hombre la dejara, menos por la novia del mismo, pues había usado la técnica muchas veces para conquistar al hombre que quería sin importarle si tenía novia o no.

-Vamos no te pongas así –dijo Eriol abrazándola por la espalda y obligándola a volverse hacia él- ¿crees que hubiera sido mejor si la dejaba sola y que se lastimara?

-Tal vez –murmuró Meiling ya frente a él, lo miró y por un impulso lo beso.

El beso desde el primer momento fue apasionado sin importarles que no estuvieran solos, Meiling pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Eriol y lo acercó más a ella. Eriol perdió por un segundo el equilibrio y tubo que sostenerse de la baranda de la piscina, pero de esa forma encerró a Meiling entre el borde y su pecho.

No pararon de besarse en ningún momento, Minako se enfureció ¿cómo podía preferir a Meiling luego de que la tuvo a ella en sus brazos?, se enfureció y salió del lugar a toda prisa con la cara roja de furia.

Akira al ver el beso de la pareja se sintió fuera de lugar y decidió salir sin hacer algún ruido que fuera a importunarlos, aunque no creía que se separaran así estallara una bomba en la casa.

Cuando se separaron por la necesidad del aire Eriol abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de Meiling azorado, seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-_Se ve tan hermosa _–pensó Eriol antes de volver a besarla.

Meiling dejó que la besara, era la primera vez que él la besaba, siempre era ella quien se lanzaba a sus brazos.

-_Es tan perfecto para mí; lindo, tierno, bueno escuchando, exitoso y besa tan bien _–pensaba Meiling mientras besaba a Eriol con ahínco- _desearía que esto no fuera un engaño, desearía que él fuera para mí._

Se separó de Eriol al momento que esos pensamientos cruzaron su mente, ¿qué había pensado?, lo miró; él se veía desconcertado por la manera como ella terminó las cosas.

-Lo siento, no debí… -dijo mientras salía de la piscina- en serio lo siento –terminó y salió corriendo de la piscina.

_-Es impredecible _–pensó Eriol mientras veía como se alejaba de la piscina. Descubrió que quería seguirla besando, quería que fuera real no una pantomima para su familia el hecho de que estuvieran juntos, se sorprendió ante el pensamiento, salió de la piscina desconcertado por lo que entendió pero sin saber cómo quiso que eso siguiera no quería perderla, no importaba que fuera mentira quería estar con Meiling _¿Por qué?_ Se preguntó, pero no supo la respuesta sólo sabía que quería estar con ella, tenerla a su lado para apoyarla, escucharla y besarla.

-¿Qué me pasa? –se preguntó a sí mismo en su habitación, sonrió ante su desconcierto y decidió acostarse a dormir, por si de pronto el sueño le traía tranquilidad a su mente.

-¡No esto no puede estar pasando! –Se decía Meiling en su cuarto, mirándose en el espejo de su tocador- ¡No, no él no me gusta! ¡Es Eriol! –Se trataba de convencer mientras caminaba por la habitación- Es odioso, calculador, con esa mirada odiosa de _sé más que tu_ –hizo una mueca- además es fastidioso y… odioso, atractivo, gracioso, inteligente, exitoso –sonrió mientras se sentaba en su cama- encantador, interesante, buen conversador, buen amigo, bueno novio buen –se sentó en la cama ante lo último dicho- ¡Dios que estoy diciendo! No, no me puede gustar Eriol, él no se toma las cosas en serio y me enerva y me gusta –se volvió a acostar en la cama y se puso una mano en el rostro- _me gusta… la verdad me encanta ¡Ay Dios por qué, por qué él! Y que sentirá el por mí... ¿será que le gusto?, no imposible ¿entonces por qué hace esto por mi? _–estaba teniendo una conversación consigo misma- _porque es una buena persona, yo no le gusto, es imposible, además la manera en que miraba a Minako… ¡es igual a todos!... pero luego me beso, bueno yo lo besé, pero luego él me beso… me besó porque quiso, yo no lo obligué, ya me había separado de él, fue él quien me volvió a besar –_sonrió feliz-_ me besó, me besó… tal vez si le gusto… aunque sea un poquito_ –con esos pensamientos se quedó dormida con la sonrisa en el rostro.

Los días pasaron y ninguno de los dos mencionó el incidente de la piscina otra vez, aunque ninguno de los dos lo quería olvidar si lo ignoraban, no querían hacerse preguntas que crearan un ambiente incómodo entre ellos, más cuando debían aparentar que estaban más que enamorados.

Pero a pesar de ignorar el incidente se comportaban como una pareja normal, hablaban, reían, se tomaban de las manos y el viernes decidieron aceptar la invitación de Akira y Hanako de salir a bailar un poco.

Meiling se arregló tenía un vestido amarillo ceñido al cuerpo que le llegaba a las rodillas y dejaba ver claramente sus curvas, un escote normal ni muy recatado ni muy pronunciado, el cabello suelto y algo de sombra y labial en el rostro, los únicos accesorios era un anillo cuadrado enorme (le cubría dos dedos) en el dedo índice de su mano derecha, unos aretes largos y un pequeño bolsito de mano a juego con el vestido. Cuando salió su madre le dio una mirada severa pero luego de dos segundos le dijo.

-Vas mejorando.

Meiling pensó en el comentario de su madre y decidió mejor ignorarlo, bajó las escaleras y todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-Te ves muy bien –dijo su primo.

-Más que bien –secundó su novia.

-Gracias dijo –miró a Eriol, pero no le dijo nada, en cambio le ofreció su mano y ella la tomó sin pensarlo, era normal ir de la mano de él a todo lado, pero en un momento él movió la mano haciendo que la estuviera abrazando se acercó a su oído y le dijo en su oreja de manera que sólo ella escuchara.

-Te ves hermosa –el murmullo hizo que una corriente corriera por el cuerpo de ella sin saber porque.

-Gracias –le dijo volviéndole la cara para mirarlo y en ese momento él la beso suavemente.

-No gracias a ti –le dijo e hizo que se acomodara a su lado.

En la discoteca bailaron toda la noche, de todo jpop, techno y las canciones lentas, que no fueron nada incómodas de bailar, de hecho Meiling se sentía cómo protegida en los brazos de Eriol y a Eriol le encantaba tenerla en su pecho. Al momento de salir Akira les dijo que se quedaría donde su novia, así que el camino de regreso fueron solo ellos dos.

Al llegar a la habitación de Meiling era la hora de despedirse, ella abrió su cuarto y se volvió para despedirse.

-La pasé muy bien hoy –sonriendo.

-Yo también –también sonrió- la verdad el ambiente de Hong Kong es muy agradable.

-¿Qué pensaste que no era así? –lo miró extrañada.

-Pues la verdad pensé que iba a ser diferente, es decir ni tu ni Shaoran se ven muy asiduos a la fiesta.

-Ah eso es otra cosa, a Shaoran en verdad no le gusta y a mí me toco aprender a no gustarme.

-¿Cómo es eso? –se burló.

-Bueno las mujeres Li deben es dedicarse a cuidar la casa y los hijos mientras esperan al marido, cosas como éstas no nos deben gustar.

-Mmm bueno parece que no aprendiste muy bien tu lección porque te veías muy feliz esta noche.

-Estaba muy feliz esta noche –le bajo la mirada.

-¿Y eso por qué? –le dijo pasito y se le acercó, vio como ella cerraba los ojos.

-No… hagas eso –le dijo.

-¿Qué esto? -se acercó más y le soplo suavemente el rostro.

-Ssi –dijo con los ojos aún cerrados.

-¿Y por qué no? –le volvió a soplar.

-Porque me hace sentir extraña –confesó.

-Bien entonces creo que mejor haré esto –la abrazó y tomo control de la boca de ella, primero suavemente luego la intensidad del beso comenzó a subir.

-Eriol –fue como un gemido- me encanta que me beses –le dijo.

-A mi me encanta besarte Mei. –Contestó y sin saber como la empujo contra la puerta que terminó de abrirse completamente. Meiling acarició su cabello y su rostro, era tan atractivo. Se dejó guiar por él y terminaron reclinados sobre una pared en el cuarto de ella, besándose y tocándose. Sin saber cómo Meiling le quitó el saco que él tenía encima y siguió besándolo intensamente, Eriol desvió el camino de sus besos por la quijada de ella y luego por su cuello donde la escuchó gemir, iba a seguir cuando sintió que se prendía una luz, al desviar la mirada para apagar el interruptor vio a la madre de Meiling parada en el borde de la puerta.

-¿Por qué paras? –dijo Meiling.

-Porque se dio cuenta que estoy aquí –dijo una voz severa que hizo a Meiling abrir los ojos y ponerse rígida como una tabla- madre yo –miro a Eriol- nosotros… estábamos.

-Pude ver lo que estaban haciendo –le cortó- y confío Meiling que nos has deshonrado el nombre de la familia Li con una impertinencia.

-¡No madre!

-Porque Eriol puede ser tu prometido pero no es tu esposo –le dijo su madre. Al escuchar eso Meiling se apartó de los brazos de Eriol avergonzada.

-Sí, lo sé madre, no volverá a suceder.

-Bien entonces creo joven que su cuarto es en la mitad del pasillo –ahora miró a Eriol.

-Sí, claro señora –dijo avergonzado como un adolecente. Miró rápidamente a Miling y sólo le dijo- adiós –antes de salir rápidamente del cuarto.

Yuga volvió a mirar duramente a Meiling y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí, pero en vez de dirigirse a su cuarto siguió su camino al cuarto de Eriol, abrió la puerta y pudo ver al joven sorprendido de percibirla en ese lugar, ella cerró la puerta y comenzó a decirle.

-Confío en que entiende las costumbres de mi familia –lo vio quedarse quieto- nosotros no creemos en la deshonra de una mujer antes del matrimonio, creo que usted puede entender eso.

-Sí, por supuesto que lo entiendo y…

-Espero que no lo tome a mal, es la manera como criamos a las mujeres en la familia.

-Sí, claro entiendo…

-Y no tiene nada que ver con usted –siguió- así que le pido que no se sienta ofendido pero que al mismo tiempo no induzca a mi hija a esa clase de comportamientos.

-Yo no…

-Pues veo el efecto que tiene sobre ella.

-¿Efecto?

-Claro, veo la forma en que lo mira, siempre le sonríe y a veces se siente nerviosa a su alrededor.

-Yo…

-Por favor no diga nada, sólo quiero que entienda nuestras costumbres y las respete.

-Sí claro, lo haré.

-Eso espero –dijo y salió de la habitación dejando a un confundido Eriol.

-_El efecto que tengo sobre ella… ¿será que le gustó? _–se burló de sí mismo ante tal pensamiento, era obvio que todo era teatro para su familia; sin embargo tenía que considerar el hecho que no se quejara de que le tomara la mano o la besara, aunque claro lo de esa noche podía ser por el alcohol que ingirió, aunque fueran unos cuantos sorbos… ¿pero y lo de la piscina? Ahí ambos estaban en su sano juicio y él la beso y ella no opuso resistencia, sólo salió huyendo del lugar y había dicho que le encantaba que la besara, ¿había sido el alcohol hablando o había sido ella?- _Ella me gusta, no lo puedo negar más –_pensó- _pero ¿y si no siente nada por mi?, ¿si en serio solo es por lo de su familia y que no la casen con un anciano? _–medito- ¡_Ah qué más da, ella me gusta y hasta que diga _no más_ no voy a dejar de aprovechar cada segundo que tengo a su lado! ¡Quién sabe tal vez y hasta se enamore de mí! –_sonrió ante lo último y se acostó en la cama para dormir.

-Hola Tomoyo ¿cómo seguiste? –preguntó Meiling por su teléfono celular- Ah veo… bien todo va muy bien, nadie sospecha nada –dijo- lamento llamar tan temprano –pues eran apenas las 6 am- pero es que no he podido dormir y necesito el concejo de un amigo.

-¿Y para qué tienes a Eriol contigo? –Le dijo Tomoyo desde su cama en el hospital de Japón.

-Bueno es que él es precisamente el problema.

-¡No! ¿Qué te hizo?

-Nada, el no ha hecho nada… al menos no apropósito.

-No te entiendo…

-Bien es que… creo que esto ya no es un teatro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que ya no estoy actuando cuando estoy con Eriol, de hecho quisiera que fuera verdad.

-Ah entiendo.

-¿Qué hago Tomoyo? Siento que no me puedo controlar, me siento feliz cada vez que toma mi mano me pongo nerviosa si no me mira y no me opongo a sus besos de hecho espero que me bese, quiero que me bese, no dejo de pensar en él y quiero que piense en mí, últimamente me arreglo más de lo normal para las cenas de la casa, estoy pendiente de todo lo que digo y hago pero cuando me besa pierdo la razón, se me borran todos los pensamientos cuerdos de la mente, sólo quiero besarlo y abrazarlo y… ¿no se qué hacer?

-Así que te enamoraste de él.

-Yo no es…toy ¿lo estoy?

-Pues eso diría yo y creo que la mayoría de la gente estaría de acuerdo conmigo.

-¿Entonces qué debo hacer? –le preguntó sonando preocupada.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno… es decir, yo nunca había sentido esto por un chico y…

-¿Quieres estar con él?

-Sí –no necesitó pensarlo.

-Pues entonces está con él, disfruta de su compañía e intenta enamorarlo, casa que no creo complicada.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –le preguntó, pues pensaba que enamorar al inglés no era tarea fácil.

-Por cómo te mira, le gustas y yo diría que mucho –le contestó Tomoyo con un tono alegre.

-¿En serio lo crees?

-Claro que sí.

-¿Pero y si no lo logro… sino logro que se enamore de mí? –preguntó Meiling asustada.

-Pues al menos sabrás que lo intentaste y habrás pasado tiempo con él.

-… ¡Tienes razón! –le dijo con renovados ánimos- ¡voy a hacer que Eriol se enamore de mí! –Dijo más para sí misma que para Tomoyo- gracias –le dijo emocionada.

-Por nada y espero que cuando regreses me traigas buenas noticias.

-Sí, lo intentaré. Adiós Tomoyo y gracias otra vez.

-No te preocupes, adiós.

Colgó y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al descubrir el inesperado amor que había nacido en ella por Eriol Hiraguizawa, un amor que comenzó como rencor pero que poco a poco se fue transformando en algo más, Eriol era el único que podía hacerla rabiar y calmarla a los dos segundos, era quien sabía sus mayores secretos y quien se proponía ayudarla de la manera que pudiera, era quien la hacía reír y llorar, quien mejor la comprendía y quien mejor la conocía, quien la hacía sentir especial y le hacía sentir tantas cosas nuevas y lindas cada vez que la besaba, Eriol era… el hombre a quien amaba.

**---Continuará:**

**Notas de la autora: **Bueno aquí está el nuevo capi de mi fic, intenté sacarlo pronto pues la inspiración estaba conmigo y además como ya la Semana Santa se acabó no se qué tanto tiempo libre tenga. Bueno creo que a la historia le quedan uno o dos capis más, pues ya todo se está descubriendo (¡ah que ternura ^__^ mi primer fic ya casi acaba aunque es triste al mismo tiempo T__T!). El próximo capi lo publicaré lo más pronto posible, pues mi musa sigue a mi lado, pero es el tiempo el que no me deja.

Y bueno ahora si el capi; que trata exclusivamente de los protagonistas Eriol y Meiling, ya ven como van pasando los días en China y ya Meiling reconoce lo que siente por Eriol, y se propone que él sienta lo mismo (está engañada porque no sabe que él ya siente algo jijiji). En el próximo capi pondré lo que pasó con Tomoyo –que está en el hospital U__U- y a ver como continúa esto jejeje.

Como siempre gracias a todas las personas que me apoyan leyendo el fic y dejando reviews.

Y como es costumbre lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo me lo pueden decir dejando un reviews o enviándome un comentario a mi correo.


	14. Te amo

**Inesperado Para Mí**

**Capítulo 14: Te amo**

Llevaba pensando en lo que había pasado; pensando en todo lo que había vivido con él, tenía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, recordaba cada pelea, cada mirada, cada beso, cada vez que la vio llorando y la ayudo. En verdad le gustaba estar a su lado, desde antes, lo evitaba por lo que le había dicho, pero reconocía que era un buen amigo, alguien interesante con quien hablar y muy inteligente; más de una vez quiso pedirle ayuda con los casos que sabía él comprendía perfectamente pero como estaba disgustada con él buscaba como pudiera la solución a sus dudas, aunque en dos ocasiones tubo una mala calificación pues no había resuelto bien los talleres. Se paró de su cama, quería ir a dar un paseo pero al momento de estar al frente de la puerta de su cuarto encontró el saco que ella le quitó la noche anterior.

-_Íbamos llegando muy lejos _–pensó y se sonrojó un poco, recogió el saco y lo olió, no había perdido su esencia, decidió entregarle el saco, vio el reloj que marcaba las 9am y pensó que tal vez ya estuviera despierto. No toco la puerta, simplemente entró y lo encontró despierto pero acostado sobre la cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, se acercó y se sentó en el borde, parecía concentrado en sus pensamientos pues ni siquiera la sintió al momento que se sentó.

-Hola –le dijo para que la mirara.

-Hola –contestó sin voltear, lo que le indicaba que si sabía que había entrado a la habitación.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó casual, recostándose a su lado en la cama.

-Pensar en la vida y las circunstancias en las que nos pone.

-¡Dios suena trágico! Espero que no te deprimas por tu vida, porque ha sido una muy buena vida.

-No lo digo por eso.

-¿Entonces por qué?

-_Porque ni con todo el dinero del mundo puedo conseguir que alguien me ame_- pensó- no importa –la miró- y ¿qué te trae por acá? –preguntó sonriendo.

-_Otra vez esa mirada que me molesta –_se dijo- pues venía a entregarte esto –colocó el saco sobre la cama- lo olvidaste en mi cuarto anoche.

-Gracias –le dijo apenas prestándole atención al objeto.- Tu mamá me regañó anoche –comenzó a contarle- por como nos encontró en tu cuarto.

-¿En serio? ¡Quien la entiende!

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno es que me confunde, el primer día que llegamos y nos vio besarnos me dijo algo así como "_un hombre no compra lo que obtiene gratis_" –hizo una cara graciosa- al día siguiente, en el jardín, apenas y te miré y me dijo "_no está lo suficientemente interesado, lo vas a perder"_, cuando fuimos a nadar yo saque un bikini cualquiera lo vio y abrió mucho los ojos alarmada, me pasó un vestido enterizo que tenía de hace mucho pero luego de dos segundos me pasó el bikini que acabé poniéndome y anoche me miro alarmada cuando me vio y luego me dijo "_vas mejorando"_ ¡yo la verdad no la entiendo, quiere que esté contigo pero que no este contigo! ¡¿Quién la entiende?! –repitió.

-Jajajaja así que eso era lo que te decía jajajaja –no pudo contener una carcajada.

-No es gracioso –se puso de medio lado y lo miró mal -¡Eriol deja de reírte!

-Bien… bien lo siento es que en verdad si es gracioso –se calmó y volteó el rostro para mirarla.

-Sabes yo también estuve pensando mucho en tu vida.

-¿A sí? –Hizo un fingido gesto de sorpresa- y ¿qué pensaste?

-Bueno pues… que en verdad no entiendo porque nadie nunca te ha dicho que te ama –él se tensó un poco- yo creo que es tu culpa.

-¿Disculpa? –no había humor en su mirada.

-Si yo creo que eres tú, que no te quieres comprometer y tal vez cuando sientes que una chica se está acercando mucho a ti terminas tu relación con ella antes de que te lo pueda decir.

-… -Eriol pensó en lo dicho por ella -_¿tendrá razón?_ –Se preguntó- _¿Soy yo? Bueno debo ser yo, pero es porque me da miedo comprometerme, me da miedo que me amen._

-¿Eriol? –dijo al ver que no contestaba simplemente miraba al techo.

-Solo pensaba en lo que me decías.

Puso su mano sobre el pecho del hombre y comenzó a acariciar su pecho con su dedo, haciendo pequeños círculos sobre el hombre- Sabes yo podría amarte –le dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa –_no suenes obvia- _se ordenó.

-¿A sí? –Le dijo bajando un poco la cabeza para poder verla –_Esto es peligroso, sepárate de ella Eriol, no quieres que su madre los encuentre juntos_ –pensó, fue a intentar moverse pero no pudo, su cuerpo no le respondía, estaba muy cómodo así, con esa chica cerca suyo, dándole pequeñas caricias en su pecho.

-Si, solo tendrías que cambiar algunas cosas.

-No me digas –se burló- ¿y qué cosas serían?

-Bueno tienes que dejar de ser tan controlado, es decir a veces no sé si estás triste o deprimido o molesto o lo que sea.

-En realidad creo que eres la única si puede saberlo.

-Bueno creo que tienes algo de razón. Pero definitivamente tendrías que quitarte la mirada fastidiosa que tienes.

-¿Mirada fastidiosa?

-Si, esa donde parece que escondieras algo o supieras algo que los demás no.

-Yo se muchas cosas que los demás no –le contestó.

-Es en serio Eriol, esa mirada me molesta y si no la quieres dejar no me voy a enamorar de ti.

-Jajaja puedo obligarte.

-Yo también puedo obligarte –lo reto.

-¿Cómo?

Meiling lo miró, dejó de mover el dedo sobre el pecho de Eriol y comenzó a darle pequeños pellizcos en el brazo derecho, donde estaba su cabeza.

-¡Ouch! –Exclamó sonriendo- Ya verás –le dijo y halo hacía la izquierda el brazo que lo estaba pellizcando, por la fuerza que aplicó la colocó sobre su pecho, vio que ella iba a hacer algo con la otra mano así que con su brazo derecho inmovilizó la mano libre, la vio sonriendo y también sonrió, luego la beso tiernamente, ella trataba de luchar por soltar sus extremidades por un segundo y luego desistió, decidió entregarse al beso.

Fue un beso tierno, suave, gentil, cariñoso, Meiling aflojo las manos y las puso sobre el cuello de Eriol, lo acaricio; toco su cuello y comenzó a subir por su rostro y su cabello. Eriol bajo las manos a su cintura, la abrazo de allí suave pero decididamente, Meiling sintió como él la abrazaba cual si le perteneciera sonrió y le dijo;

-No voy a ningún lado -Eriol estaba desconcertado, en realidad no sabía a qué se refería ella pero al momento que ella volvió a sus labios poco le importo el tema.

Tener a Meiling abrazada se sentía tan bien, y que ella correspondiera el abrazo era aun mejor, era casi como si ella lo quisiera también, no solo una pantomima para su familia, no solo para engañar a su madre y que lo aceptara como pareja de ella, parecía que ella disfrutaba de sus caricias, de su tiempo juntos.

-_No eso es imposible_ -pensó Eriol, sintiendo una punzada en el corazón- _¿entonces por qué me besa?_ -se pregunto a sí mismo- _aquí no está su madre para que nos vea, ni anoche o en la piscina…_ -pero la intervención de la lengua de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos. No importaba el porqué ella lo hacía, lo importante es que disfrutaba cada momento a su lado y no iba a desperdiciar cualquier oportunidad que ella le ofreciera.

---

-Es un buen hombre, respetable -comentaba Yuga- el único defecto es el poder que tiene sobre Meiling; ella podría llegar a perder la cabeza. -Dijo seria y desaprobatoriamente.

-¡Y que lo digas! -exclamo Minako- nada mas esa tarde en la piscina desconocí completamente a Meiling, se veía liberada y algo libertina, debe ser su influencia. -Hablando de Eriol.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Pregunto Yuga intrigada- ¿qué paso en la piscina?

-¿Qué? -pregunto Minako, no se había dado cuenta de al frente de quien estaba hablando, cuando hizo el comentario estaban en el jardín, ella estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos; le intrigaba la manera en que Eriol miraba a su prima y el hecho de que no lo hubiera podido tentar la desconcertaba. Cuando escucho el comentario de Yuga hablo como por reflejo pero no consiente realmente de lo que decía.

Akira miro a Minako y su alarma, sabía que por mucho que las primas se envidiaran ninguna le haría un daño severo a la otra; como podría significar hablar mal con las matronas de la casa Li.

-¿Te pregunte qué paso en la piscina entre mi hija y Eriol?

-Bueno pues... -_Y si le digo la verdad_ pensaba Minako _que tan malo podría ser... igual ya se van a casar_- no nada tía, solo que ese día se veían muy enamorados.

-¿Cómo se veían?

-Bueno pues se abrazaron y besaron, lo normal en una pareja comprometida -bien no iba a decir algo que pudiera perjudicar a Meiling.

-¿Pero por qué accediste conmigo cuando hable del poder que Eriol tiene sobre ella?

-Ah por el beso que Meiling le dio, fue demasiado apasionado -Akira abrió los ojos y ella se dio cuenta que de nuevo había hablado de mas- pero nada fuera de lo común tía en serio -trato de enmendar su error.

-Si claro -Yuga no se veía nada convencida- ¿Tú piensas igual Akira? -le pregunto a su sobrino, pues alcanzo a ver el nerviosismo que afloro en Minako.

-Sí, si tía un beso normal en verdad -afirmo con mucha vehemencia para el gusto de Yuga.

Se paró de la mesa diciendo- Voy a llamar a Meiling y Eriol ya se están demorando demasiado -Y se dirigió a la casa.

---

-Eriol -dijo Meiling en una especie de gemido, el beso había subido de tono. Eriol estaba besando su cuello, haciéndola sentir tantas cosas nuevas- Ah Eriol -seguía diciendo.

-No digas así mi nombre, no sabes lo que puedes ocasionar -le dijo él entre besos sonriendo. Últimamente sonreía mucho, y no de la forma que Meiling odiaba, eran sonrisas de alegría, en China la estaba pasando muy bien, estaba siendo muy feliz. Siguió besándola, volvió a sus labios y vio el tono sonrojado en las mejillas de la chica, se veía hermosa y la manera en que ella le respondía tan apasionada y tierna al tiempo _¿cómo lo lograba? _no lo sabía, solo sabía que le encantaba el comportamiento de esa chica. -_¿Cómo es que Sasuke pudo dejarte ir? _-se pregunto, su primo le parecía el hombre más estúpido del planeta por dejar escapar a una mujer tan hermosa, apasionada, amorosa e interesante de los brazos.

_Toc, toc_ golpearon en la puerta de la habitación, pero los ocupantes de la misma estaban muy atareados con otras cosas como para ponerle atención a la puerta, no fue sino hasta que escucharon una voz que ambos que quedaron completamente quietos –Hiraguizawa, soy yo Yuga, ¿puedo pasar? -Preguntó.

Meiling abrió ampliamente los ojos, su madre no la podía ver en la habitación de Eriol, mucho menos encima del hombre, como estaba en ese momento, se apartó rápidamente del cuerpo de él y lo miro preguntándole qué hacer, pues claramente no podían hablar, Eriol le señaló ágilmente el armario y ella corrió a esconderse tras la puerta que ocultaba la ropa. Yuga se invitó sola y al ver a Eriol frente al armario le dijo -Lo lamento pase para cerciorarme si estaba o no, como no contesto –diciendo en tono algo seco lo último.

-Lo lamento es que me estaba terminando de vestir -se estiró la camiseta que tenia puesta para "comprobar" que se estaba alistando.

-Bien, quería hablar sobre algo que mencionaron mis sobrinos y me intriga demasiado.

-La escucho -contesto el inglés

-Como le mencione ayer el Clan Li tiene costumbres digamos… estrictas en algunos aspectos.

-Si lo entiendo y le aseguro que no tengo intensión alguna de infringir esas leyes. –_bien tengo que recordar eso –_pensó.

-Si eso lo dejamos claro anoche -paro como para tomar un segundo aire- vera, Hiraguizawa, yo sé como crie a mi hija, sé que ella respeta sus costumbres, por más que algunas le molesten -hizo un gesto parecido a una sonrisa en lo último- pero en este mundo estamos y los tiempos han cambiado... así que quiero preguntarle si tal vez en Japón, estando bajo otras circunstancias, usted hizo algo para deshonrar a mi hija.

-¿Disculpe?

-Bien, mire Hiraguizawa seré honesta con usted, la verdad me agrada para esposo de Meiling, es exitoso, joven y con un futuro asegurado para usted y mi hija, pero cuando accedimos a darle permiso a Meiling de conseguir un esposo la verdad no creímos que lo lograra, por eso le dimos el permiso -Meiling en el closet abrió los ojos sorprendida- no sé si ella le mencionó algo, pero un hombre ya había pedido su mano y le había sido concedida, fueron los deseos de Meiling de aplazar ese compromiso y pedir que le encontraran otro prometido, al negarse la familia ella dijo que ella lo conseguiría, se le otorgó el deseo solo se le advirtió que debía apurarse pues no tenía mucho tiempo a lo que ella acepto. El día que la llame a Japón me pude dar cuenta que no esperaba mi llamada, pero cuando dijo que sí tenía a un prometido me alegre mucho, pues en realidad quiero la felicidad de mi hija, y al conocerlo me complací pues veo que es usted un buen hombre pero al ver el poder que usted ejerce sobre ella me pregunto si es amor verdaderamente lo que los une o si es tal vez... la pasión -subió una ceja, luego continuo- como le dije espero que respete a mi hija y acepto su respuesta al aceptar pero me queda la duda, después de lo que he visto y lo que me dicen mis sobrinos, si tal vez usted no se aprovecho ya de ella, si tal vez ella no le contó su problema de un prometido y usted aceptó ayudarla a cambio de algún... favor. ¿Me hago entender?

-Por supuesto que le entiendo señora y le aseguro que no puede estar usted más equivocada en cuanto a qué tanto conoce a su hija -ella hizo un gesto de sorpresa- si la conociera sabría que jamás aceptaría un trato de esa naturaleza. Y que él hombre que le propusiera tal trato es una completa basura.

-Pero es que su comportamiento no es normal, es decir no soy tonta Hiraguizawa se que ella tuvo algunos novios aquí en China, a todos los conocí y vi como ella se comportaba con ellos, aún siendo una adulta, ella era igual; extrovertida y ruidosa nunca se ponía nerviosa a su alrededor, insegura y libertina.

-Meiling no es liber...

-Por eso pienso que tal vez usted ya la conoce íntimamente -lo interrumpió- y si es esa la razón por la cual se quiere casar con ella desde ya le digo que no podría, pues si Meiling hubiera sido deshonrada no podrá casarse con nadie y tendría que vivir con ese título por siempre.

-Señora usted está equivocada. No le niego que su hija me vuelve loco, que cada vez que la beso pierdo la cabeza -Yuga hizo un gesto de desagrado- y sí tiene razón éste es otro tiempo y yo no sigo sus costumbres.

-No espero castidad de su part...

-Pero -ahora fue él quien la interrumpió- Meiling sabe controlarse muy bien, aunque usted no lo crea, tiene sus tradiciones muy presentes y entre nosotros no ha pasado nada de lo que ella pueda estar avergonzada.

Yuga lo miro, estaba analizando al hombre y su respuesta -Bien le creo Hiraguizawa y voy a confiar en su palabra.

-Confíe en su hija -le corrigió Eriol- y en como la educo.

-Bien, voy a confiar en ambos -se dio la vuelta- pase por Meiling a su cuarto y los espero abajo a desayunar.

-Eh... señora -dijo e hizo que Yuga se volviera a mirarlo- si no es problema, es que planeé un día especial para Meiling hoy.

-¿Especial eh? -dudando- pero creí que usted no conocía China...

-Si la conocía, la verdad algunas vacaciones las pasé aquí y precisamente quiero mostrarle a Meiling algunos de esos sitios.

-Muy bien entonces creo que no los veré en el día. Dígale a Meiling que pase a despedirse antes -volviendo a su camino.

-Claro -Al ver que Yuga salió de su cuarto se dirigió al armario y abrió la puerta, descubriendo a Meiling acurrucada llorando. Eso temía, que ella estuviera deshecha; como estaba, y su madre lo notara en el desayuno y siguiera sospechando. Él sí había planeado algo especial para ese día, pero para la tarde, pues pensaba ir con ella a una playa que conocía a ver el atardecer. La ayudo a salir y la sentó en la cama- ya, ya, no llores -intento consolarla.

-Ella no quería que yo te encontrara -le dijo recargándose en el pecho de Eriol, que la hacía sentir tan bien.

-Eso ya no importa, me encontraste o no -abrazándola.

-Ellas querían que me casara con ese hombre horrible... y viene a hablar de mi felicidad... me cree una cualquiera -sollozo.

-Eso no es verdad.

-¡Tú escuchaste cuando dijo que yo te podía "dar favores" a cambio de que fueras mi prometido!

-Sí escuché pero también escuché cuando dijo que sabía cómo te había educado.

-Pero necesito que tú se lo recordaras -le dijo y se apretó a su pecho.

-Bien eso ya no importa, lo importante es que dijo que yo le agradaba como tu prometido, ¿no es grandioso?

-Sí -intentó sonreír pero fallo, estaba algo decepcionada de su madre y de lo que ella pensaba de su propia hija.

-¿Qué mueca es esa? -exclamo Eriol- a no, si vas a pasar el tiempo conmigo me tienes que sonreír de verdad.

Meiling lo volvió a intentar y aunque no lo logro perfectamente si saco algo muy parecido a una sonrisa. Se quedaron algunos minutos así, abrazados y luego ella se levantó de su pecho mejor.

-Siempre termino llorando encima de ti.

-Eso no importa.

-Vas a pensar que soy una llorona.

-Sabes que no podría pensar eso de ti.

Meiling sonrió pues lo sabía, se acercó y lo beso agradecida.

-¿Bien lo de un día especial era en serio? -le preguntó al separarse de sus labios.

-Claro que sí. Aunque primero me voy a cambiar de camisa -le dijo separándose de ella, se quitó la camisa dejando que Meiling apreciara su bien formado abdomen, sus amplios brazos, su escultural pecho. Ella se quedó sin palabras, mirándolo embobada. Cuando él estuvo cerca de nuevo por un impulso de paro y se lanzó a sus brazos atrapando su boca seductora, en la que no podía dejar de pensar y de la cual no se quería apartar.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó extrañado.

-¿Qué crees? -contestó apenas abandonado su rostro.

-¡Ey, si tu madre nos encuentra besándonos en un cuarto va a enloquecer! -Eso basto para apagar la pasión de Meiling.

Como Eriol dijo pasaron el día juntos, él le mostro un conjunto vacacional privado donde pasó dos de sus veranos, comieron cosas muy sencillas, caminaron y nadaron en la playa y al final de la tarde sobre una pequeño conjunto de rocas vieron el atardecer.

-Gracias -le dijo Meiling cuando regresaron a la casa- la pase espectacular.

-Era la idea -sonrió y se acerco a besarla, era instinto, en la playa se tomaron las manos para caminar, se abrazaron, se besaron, se sentía normal tener esos gestos con ella.

-Estoy muerta creo que me iré a dormir ya.

-Pero son las 7.

-¿Bueno y qué más quieres hacer? -le dijo ella abrazándose a su cuello.

-Bien -él la abrazo por la cintura- estaba pensando en que podríamos caminar por el jardín.

-Me gusta como piensas Hiraguizawa -acercándose a besarlo. Se tomaron de la mano y salieron a uno de los jardines de la mansión. Al ver la noche alumbrada por estrellas decidieron acostarse en el prado a observarlas -luego de identificar unas cuantas estrellas Meiling bostezo y lo miro- gracias -le dijo- nadie había sido nunca tan especial conmigo.

-Por nada -y la beso- vamos no quiero que te duermas aquí.

Así siguieron los días, Meiling y Eriol salían cada rato a hacer cualquier cosa y nada en especial, solo pasar el tiempo juntos, cualquier plan era bueno, salir, quedarse, conversar, comer lo que fuera se volvía interesante si lo hacían juntos. Un día decidieron ver películas y Meiling se quedó dormida sobre Eriol, él simplemente la acarició se sentía a gusto a su lado. Ya Meiling no necesitaba excusas para besarlo o abrazarlo no importaba si todos o nadie los veía, eran felices.

Meiling decidió que era hora de confesarle sus sentimientos a Eriol, así que un día por la tarde luego de estar en el jardín se sentaron en una de las bancas y ella comenzó.

-Eriol –bajó la mirada- tengo algo importante que decirte.

-¿Dime? –le dijo, concentrando su atención en ella, le tomo las manos y las acarició.

-Bueno pues… es que yo… yo siento que esto ya no es igual… que antes.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A nosotros –alcanzó a decir cuando comenzó a llover fuertemente, de manera que tuvieron que entrar corriendo a la casa, e ir a sus respectivos cuartos a cambiarse y luego bajar a cenar.

La tarde siguiente estaban tomando un poco de chocolate por el frío frente a la chimenea, Meiling estaba medio recostada sobre el pecho de Eriol, apartó su chocolate y comenzó.

-Eriol desde hace mucho quiero decirte algo importante y ayer no pude terminar.

-Ah verdad amor, lo olvide –ahora él la llamaba así, aunque era más cuando alguien de la familia Li estaba cerca, pero poco a poco estaba volviéndose costumbre.

-Bien es que… yo… yo… te

-Te digo que no, ellas llegan la próxima semana –decía Akira entrando a la sala donde estaba la pareja interrumpiendo el momento. Comenzó a hablar de cuándo volvería Ieran a la casa, y además Yuga, para ayudar con el problema en Beijín había tenido que estar en la oficina todo el día de anterior y ése mismo día, las cosas iban progresando lentamente, y Akira predecía que todo volvería a la normalidad la próxima semana, mientras tanto la casa estaba siendo supervisada y dirigida por Faren, lo cual era genial, pues ella no era igual de estricta que su madre o su tía.

-Si la verdad que se respira paz y tranquilidad –dijo Meiling, ya resignada de perder el momento a solas con Eriol.

-Lo sé, Hanako ha podido pasar la noche aquí, bueno solo en cuartos separados.

-¡Akira! –exclamó Hanako sonrojada de que su novio contara intimidades.

Eriol y Meiling se rieron del color de las mejillas de Hanako y de cómo salió avergonzada del lugar y Akira detrás pidiendo perdón.

Al día siguiente en la tarde decidieron nadar un poco, se divirtieron mucho y se la pasaron jugando y compitiendo. No hicieron más que reír en todo el día. Ya en la noche hablaron un poco en la sala, al ver la hora decidieron ir a dormir, eran las 10:30 pm, era raro estar en la sala tan tarde pero como no estaban las mujeres "estrictas" de la casa pues los demás se podían dar esos lujos. Meiling y Eriol subieron a sus cuartos, pero a pesar del cansancio Meiling decidió ir al cuarto de Eriol, tenía que hablar con él de una buena vez.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Eriol extrañado al ver a Meiling en su puerta- ¿Creí que estabas cansada? –Le dijo.

-Lo estoy –aceptó- Pero quería hablar contigo.

-¿Más? Creí que ya ibas a estar cansada de mí.

-Imposible –sonrió y al fin entro al cuarto del hombre- veras Eriol yo quería hablar contigo de nosotros.

-¿De nosotros? –la miro extrañado. La dirigió a su cama pues los muebles que habían eran individuales y podría estar a su lado, ella se recostó en la cama y él junto a ella, estaban frente a frente de medio lado mientras hablaban.

-Sí. Creo que las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros… no es igual que antes.

-_Bien esto se acabó _–pensó triste- Si me he dado cuenta –dijo decepcionado.

-Todo es normal entre nosotros ¿no crees? –Lo miró sonriendo- eso es algo extraño, o fue algo extraño porque ya no lo siento así.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bien ahora es normal tomarte de la mano, abrazarte o… besarte, no es extraño, bueno solo lo fue el primer día en China, cuando tomaste mi mano, pero nunca más.

-…Bueno pues sí, creo que tienes razón –no le veía mucho caso a la conversación.

-Y eso ha hecho que muchas otras –bostezo, en realidad la natación si había sido extenuante aunque muy divertida- cosas cambien.

-Bueno si… es decir ya no necesito a tu madre detrás para besarte –le acarició el rostro.

-De eso hablo –otro bostezo- lo siento estoy algo cansada.

-Si quieres te acompaño a tu cuarto –se levantó un poco para acompañarla.

-¡No! –Le dijo ella y halo de su camisa para que volviera a su posición original- no, quédate, hablemos –él sonrió, aunque no entendía las repentinas ganas de hablar de Meiling pasar el tiempo con ella era un regalo.

-¿Bien y este repentino análisis a qué nos lleva?

-No es repentino, la verdad desde hace mucho que lo sé solo estoy disfrutando el momen… to –bajó un poco la voz.

-¿A sí? Disfrutas porque yo no lo sé, te encanta llevar la ventaja.

-Bueno es que ahora soy yo la que sabe algo que tú no.

-Y bueno el resultado del análisis es…

-No es un… resultado –cerró un segundo los ojos- es solo algo que quería… decirte –de nuevo el cansancio la estaba venciendo- desde hace tiempo yo… me di cuenta que… que… te –cerró los ojos- te… amo –pero lo último fue inaudible.

Eriol la observó, se veía placida, tranquila y tenía una mueca de sonrisa aposto a que estaba soñando algo bueno.

-Eriol –dijo ella entre sueños- bésame Eriol –dijo en su sueño.

Él no pudo resistir el impulso de cumplir su deseo, se acercó y la besó suavemente.

-mmm –dijo ella y lo abrazó del cuello como cuando estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

-_¿En serio está dormida? _–se preguntó y al ella mover su mano y pegarle en la cara supo que si lo estaba pues en sus cinco sentidos no haría eso. La soltó de su cuello, se paro y le quitó los zapatos y una cola baja que tenía en el pelo, la alzo y la metió sobre las cobijas, después él hizo lo mismo. Se acercó y la abrazó, la quería cerca, de nuevo ella murmuró su nombre en sueños y eso lo hizo sonreír y quedarse dormido tranquilamente.

Meiling despertó y tardó dos segundos en ubicarse, giró su rostro y encontró a Eriol dormido a su lado dormido, sonrió y recordó que de nuevo su intento había sido fallido pues se había quedado dormida, se movió un poco para ver la hora y él despertó.

-Hola –le dijo despertando y frotándose los ojos.

-Oh lo siento no quería despertarte –lo miro _¡Dios por qué es tan apuesto!_ Pensó –hola –le dijo.

-Bien son las –miró su reloj- ¿por qué?

-Nada, sólo quería saber qué hora era, es temprano por la noche la reunión va a ser un aburrimiento completo.

-Lo sé, en mi casa hay reuniones como esas muy seguido.

-Bien entonces creo que me voy a mi cuarto a cambiarme –se acercó a sus labios y lo besó- nos vemos en el desayuno –dijo y se paró de la cama, luego de colocarse sus zapatos salió de la habitación.

Eriol quedó como atontado, ese gesto había sido tan tierno que lo desarmó completamente, lo dejó sin palabras, sonrió como un idiota por lo que ella hizo y luego de recuperar su conciencia se preparó para el desayuno.

Por la tardelos Li tenían una reunión organizada por la compañía en la casa, todos estaban conversando pasando el tiempo juntos. Meiling, Eriol, Hanako y Akira estaban un poco apartados hablando. Meiling estaba cansada de buscar momentos a solas y adecuados para decirle a Eriol como se sentía en su último intento en la mañana Minako los había interrumpido alegando que su tía tenía algo importante que hablar con ellos, el asunto importante era el menú del almuerzo. Bien ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad, y aunque lo quería hacer en privado tal vez en una fiesta nadie los interrumpiera pues pensarían que hablan de trivialidades.

-Eriol –él la miro, siempre estaba pendiente de ella- tengo algo importante que decirte -él le dio un poco la espalda a Akira para escuchar mejor a la chica, movió la mirada y ubico a la madre de Meiling, bien tal vez su madre tenía algo que ver- yo... estas últimas semanas han sido de lo mejor -el asintió- y me siento muy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo -ambos sonrieron- y solo quiero decirte que yo... yo... -Eriol vio que Yuga se acercaba- Te amo.

Eriol estaba sorprendido, se quedó completamente quieto- _¿Que había dicho?_ -pensó, vio de nuevo a la madre de Meiling que ahora se alejaba, _mmm así que es eso, bien así no quiero jugar_ -pensó. Miro a Meiling dolido y salió del salón.

-_¿No me oyó?_ -se pregunto la china al ver la reacción de Eriol, tomo el mismo camino que él y lo siguió por el corredor- ¡Eriol! ¡Eriol espera!

-No quiero esto Meiling -le dijo apresurando el paso.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Espera! -dijo, por fin entro al cuarto de él- ¿Eriol de que hablas?

-¡No quiero que lo digas está bien! -la miró furioso, lo cual la sorprendió.

-¿Qué?... ¿de qué...

-No quiero que digas que me amas -la tomo de los hombros- ¿entiendes?

-¿Pero por qu…

-¡Porque cuando lo escuche, quiero que sea sincero no un teatro o algo así, quiero que de verdad alguien se sienta así conmigo!

-Pero yo...

-Si ya sé que lo hiciste para que tu madre te oyera pero no me importa, no quiero que lo digas Meiling -no la dejaba hablar, su mirada ahora demostraba el dolor que sentía.

-¿Nadie te lo había dicho antes verdad?

-Si lo había escuchado antes y como ahora le aclaré que no quería que lo dijera si en verdad no lo sentía.

-Pero es que yo...

-No quiero hablar más del asunto Meiling -estaba molesto- lo siento estoy muy cansado creo que me voy a dormir ya -la cortó.

-Cla... claro -bien no le creía, estaba molesto con ella y la estaba echando de su cuarto. No pensó que las cosas terminarían así cuando le confesara sus sentimientos, de hecho pensó que iba a estar súper feliz, bien se equivoco, salió del cuarto y se dirigió al suyo tampoco pensaba regresar a esa fiesta nada interesante si Eriol no iba a estar a su lado.

----

-¡No quiero hablar con ella Touya, por ella tuve que estar en el hospital dos días y usar este cuello ortopédico!

-Por favor Tomy escúchala, creo que se siente mal por lo que pasó, culpable.

-Es la culpable, se atravesó en mi camino.

-Pero tú estabas alterada.

-¡Te vas a poner de su lado! –lo miro furiosa.

-No nunca, solo digo lo que pasó. Mira no se qué te quiere decir, pero voy a estar afuera por si te molesta no es sino que me llames y le digo que mejor se vaya. Tal vez solo quiere ver cómo estas.

-Llama a cada rato.

-Pero habla conmigo y eso no le agrada.

-Pues mal por ella porque vivo contigo.

-Por favor Tomy, sabes que es lo correcto.

-Si lo sé –le dijo ya derrotada- bien dile que pase –tomó su mano- pero quédate cerca.

-Estoy detrás de la puerta –la beso.

Desde el accidente que tuvo Tomoyo pasó algunos días en el hospital, no fue gran cosa una pequeña dislocación en un brazo, causada por la bolsa de aire que se disparó luego del choque y por la cual aún llevaba un cabestrillo, y una luxación en el cuello, por lo que tuvo que llevar un cuello ortopédico que aún tenía que usar. Desde ese día no había querido hablar con Sonomi estaba demasiado molesta con ella, sabía que tendría una mala reacción por lo de la boda, pero pensó que recapacitaría, pero al ver que su madre no cambiaba de opinión se sintió muy herida y eso causo el accidente y la brecha entre ellas dos.

-Hola hija –dijo Sonomi al entrar en la habitación- ¿Cómo estás?

-Como ves –le dijo cortante.

-Por favor hija vine a disculparme.

-Ya era hora –volteó la mirada a la ventana.

-Había venido antes pero no querías verme y no contestas mis llamadas.

-Lo sé –Sonomi estaba sorprendida por la actitud de su hija, nunca la había visto tan enfadada.

-Hija quiero que me disculpes por ocasionarte ese accidente.

-No solo fue tu culpa –la miro- yo estaba muy alterada, no debí conducir así.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes ya está olvidado.

Sonomi sintió alivio al escuchar el perdón de su hija.

-Ahora creo que debemos hablar de Touya y su compromiso.

-Ni intentes disuadirme porque estoy completamente convencida que quiero casarme con él.

-No venía a eso –Sonomi bajó la mirada- venía a decirte el porqué de mi oposición a su compromiso.

-Porque crees que se aprovecha de mi –le dijo levantando una ceja- ¡Pero no lo hace, Touya me ama mamá!

-Lo sé –le cortó Sonomi y la dejó con la boca abierta- se que se aman, sé que no está contigo por el dinero, sé que te hace feliz.

-¿Entonces por qué…?

-Por qué me opongo, por egoísmo –Tomoyo se veía confundida- si por egoísmo Tomoyo. Es decir siempre hemos sido solo tú y yo y al llegar Touya siento que te está robando de mi lado, siento que no te volveré a ver.

-Eso no va a pasar –volviendo su lado dulce.

-Lo sé, lo sé pero no lo había entendido hasta ahora Tomoyo. La verdad siempre he sabido que él te hace feliz y que es el hombre de tu vida –hizo un gesto de desagrado- pero temo perderte hija, por eso es por lo que me opongo a esa unión –tomó sus manos- pero te conozco y sé que no me abandonarías.

-¡Por supuesto que no mamá!

-Sólo me daba miedo estar sola, pensando que te iba a perder pero me di cuenta que eso no va pasar, es más la familia se agranda, bueno aunque somos familia lejana –Tomoyo sonrió- pero lo más importante para mí Tomoyo es que seas feliz y sé que con Touya Kinomoto lo eres.

-Gracias mamá –la abrazó- y no te preocupes que nunca vas a estar sola.

Sonomi derramó una lágrima que seco rápidamente y luego de eso comenzó a preguntarle a su hija sobre los planes para su boda.

-Entonces no van a esperar

-Pues yo decidí que no era necesario, es decir qué diferencia hay entre ahora o en dos años, todavía lo voy a amar, tal vez más que antes.

-Pero si te casas tan pronto y sin terminar tu carrera puedes dejar de vivir muchas cosas.

-¿Pero por qué? En realidad no veo mucha diferencia.

-Bueno tal vez si tienes hijos ya no quieras o no puedas terminar tu carrera o desarrollarte profesionalmente.

-Mamá no vamos a tener hijos aún, tengo 20 años y nunca he sido precoz. Con Touya hablamos y decidimos que nada cambia el estar casados, solo hace formal nuestra relación.

-¿Y él no quiere hijos?

-Claro que sí y yo también, pero no ya mismo. Mamá aún somos muy jóvenes para tener hijos.

-Bueno me alegra que lo sepas. ¿Entonces en un año te casas?

-Si –dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

-Bien entonces aquí estoy para lo que necesites –le dijo Sonomi sonriendo también.

-Gracias –contestó Tomoyo- te quiero.

-Yo también hija.

Se tomaron de las manos y siguieron hablando un poco de los mínimos planes que boda que tenía Tomoyo

----

-Estoy cansada de no verte Shaoran.

-Lo siento amor pero estos turnos son así –se disculpo el hombre mientras la dirigía a una de las mesas de la cafetería donde quedaron de almorzar.

-Hola Li –dijo una chica sonriendo pasando al lado de la pareja sin prestar atención a Sakura.

-Hola Akago –contestó cortés el chino.

-¡Y eso también; todas las chicas aquí se mueren por ti!

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que _Y?_, ¡y me molesta terriblemente que te coqueteen, tienes novia!

-Eso no importa Sakura, tú sabes que eres la única que me trae loco, a la única que amo –tomo su mano.

-Eso lo sé, pero parece que el resto del mundo no.

-No sabía que fueras celosa, aún más que yo.

-Yo no comparto vestidores con chicas a las que veo las veinticuatro horas del día.

-Y yo pensaba que eras despistada.

-Bueno pues parece que esos días ya pasaron. Ahora parece una buena idea eso de tener un anillo de compromiso –murmuro

-¿Qué? –le preguntó.

-Nada, nada –le dijo.

-¿Quieres casarte?

-No es eso, es más para que los demás sepan que estás con alguien.

-Eso no importa Sakura, casado o comprometido si quisiera engañarte lo haría, pero no quiero, te amo demasiado para dejarte ir.

Bien eso lo arreglaba todo, al menos por ahora- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentir celos, además todos los días las ves casi desnudas.

-Pero tú eres a la única que quiero ver desnuda –sonrió.

-¡Shaoran! ¡No digas eso!

-¿Por qué no?, eres mi novia.

-Sí pero –desvió la mirada y la tal Akago seguía mirando a Shaoran, por un impulso se acercó a él y lo beso- creo que tienes razón.

-¿Quieres irte de aquí?

-Desde que tú puedas, yo puedo. –Sonrió y salieron de la cafetería, aunque Sakura pudo haber matado a la chica por mirar a su novio y hablarle de manera tan coqueta.

En realidad Sakura sabía que no había nada de qué preocuparse, pues estaba segura de los sentimientos de Shaoran y le gustaba que él trabajara tan duro en el hospital, no podía molestarse con él por eso, solo hacía que lo admirara y amara más.

---

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Eriol a Akira al ver que todos estaban algo alterados.

-Que Meiling está desconsolada llorando desde ayer, no se sabe que le pasó y sólo dice que está resfriada y por eso no baja.

-¿Llorando? –repitió Eriol.

-Sí, ¿tú no sabes que le pasa? ¿Acaso pelearon o algo?

-No, nada

-Qué raro, lo peor es que tía Yuga ya no le cree mucho lo del resfriado y hoy llega tía Ieran, no debería verla en ese estado.

-Creo que iré a ver cómo está –comunicó y se fue al cuarto de Meiling. La verdad no se había fijado en la ausencia de Meiling, pues el almuerzo del día anterior lo había saltado y a la cena comió y apenas terminó se levantó de la mesa y se fue. No había hablado con Meiling desde el incidente en su cuarto, luego de que le dijo que lo amaba. Pero es que se sintió tan herido, después de sentirse tan bien con ella, ahora se sentía algo decepcionado _¿por qué lo dijo? –_Pensó- _eso lo arruinó todo_ –se decía mientras caminaba hacía el cuarto. Pensando en las razones del llanto de Meiling concluyó que su madre le había dicho algo que la deprimió o tal vez el saber que la llegada de su tía estaba cerca y al estar peleada con él se preocupó por su futuro, pero él no sería tan rencoroso como para irse y dejarla sola con su problema. Llegó al cuarto y golpeó, no escuchó respuesta y decidió entrar.

-¿Meiling? –preguntó, las cortinas estaban cerradas por lo que el cuarto estaba a oscuras únicamente iluminado por una lámpara cerca a la cama, que no tenía gran potencia.

-¡No quiero ver a nadie!

-Soy yo, Eriol.

-Especialmente no quiero verte a ti. –le dijo sin mirarlo.

-¿Por qué? –le preguntó extrañado, el ofendido debería ser él por el engaño que ella le había hecho- ¿tu madre te dijo algo que te deprimió?, -silencio- ¿es por lo de tu tía que llega hoy? Sabes que yo no sería tan canalla como para dejarte sola a estas alturas.

-No me importa eso, le voy a decir a todos que terminamos.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?

-¡Es que no lo entiendes! –dijo ella al fin mirándolo.

-Para nada –aceptó él.

-Eso ya no importa. Gracias Eriol por el favor pero ya te puedes ir.

-Pero… entonces te vas a casar con ese anciano –se preocupó al ver el semblante de ella amarillo y demacrado.

-¡No! No quiero eso –dijo y de nuevo volvió a su posición original llorando aún con más ahínco.

-¿Entonces qué pasa? –preguntó acercándose y acurrucándose frente a la cama para quedar a su altura.

-¿Qué más da? No es como si te importara.

-Por supuesto que me importa, tú sabes que me importas.

-¡No, no lo sé! ¡Ya no sé nada sobre ti Eriol! Creí que te importaba pero parece que no, sólo estás aquí por gastar tu tiempo, lo lamento pero la diversión de hoy se acabó.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Lárgate que no quiero verte, yo pensé que eras diferente pero no, veo que eres igual a los demás, solo te importas tú mismo!

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Estoy aquí no?, ayudándote en un problema que no me incumbe.

-¡Lárgate si tanto te molesto!, yo nunca te obligué, nunca te puse un revolver en la sien para que me acompañaras. Nunca te dije bésame Eriol, bésame y vuélveme loca –le dijo mirándolo pero al terminar volvió a llorar.

-_¿De qué está hablando? No entiendo lo que me está diciendo._

-Vete por favor Eriol.

-No –le dijo decidido, no sabía que le pasaba pero él no incumplía su palabra. La miró duramente y le dijo- yo te prometí que me presentaría a tu familia y lo haré, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Meiling sintió como un puñal se le clavaba en el corazón al él hablarle y verla de esa manera, ¿es que no fue suficiente hacer que se enamorara de él? ¿Ahora también quería torturarla con su presencia? No le contestó solo siguió llorando desconsolada. Eriol salió de la habitación sintiendo que llevaba un camión en los hombros. ¿Por qué ella le había hablado así? ¿Es que acaso no sabía que a él le importaba lo que le pasara?, ¿qué la había deprimido de esa manera? ¿Por qué actuaba así con él? ¿Y por qué le dolían tanto las palabras de ella? Entró a su cuarto y se recostó en la cama, la insensible era ella al herirlo así cuando sabía que la amaba.

-_¿Qué? _–Se preguntó- _¿Qué dije?_ –Hizo memoria de sus pensamientos- _¡ay no! Soy un idiota, me enamoré de ella, sabiendo que todo esto era un juego, una pantomima para su familia, sabiendo que ella no siente nada por mí, solo amistad… tal vez. ¡Eriol eres el estúpido más grande del planeta! _–Se dijo y se tapó la cara con una mano- _jugaste con fuego y terminaste quemado ¡imbécil!_

Lo había hecho, había admitido sus sentimientos y lo hacían sentir terrible, pues sabía que amar a Meiling era un caso perdido, ella no sentía nada por él, él solo era un amigo que le hacía un favor y ahora tal vez ni eso, pues estaba molesta por quién sabe qué cosa. Se mortificó hasta el cansancio por sus sentimientos y en lo tonto que era por dejar que estos hubieran crecido tanto. Unos golpes en su puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y remordimientos, era Akira quien le avisaba que dama Ieran había llegado y que no quería perder más tiempo, quería conocer al prometido de Meiling de una vez por todas.

_-Así que ya viene la última palabra_ –se decía Eriol mientras se preparaba para conocer a la madre de Shaoran, quien le daría un definitivo sí o no a su "boda" con Meiling.

Meiling hizo lo posible por arreglarse pero aún se le veían los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, él solo hecho de pensar en Eriol la ponía triste, y el recordar cómo la menospreció y rechazó sus sentimientos hacía él, hacían que quisiera quedarse ahí llorando hasta que su corazón dejara de doler. Pero debía levantarse y enfrentar los hechos; Eriol no sentía nada por ella, no aceptaba sus sentimientos hacía él y además la creía una mentirosa. Mirándose al espejo volvió a sentirse desfallecer.

_-¡Contrólate Meiling!_ –se dijo. Y salió a enfrentar a su tía Ieran y peor aún a Eriol Hiraguizawa.

---

-¿Dónde está esa niña? –le preguntó Yuga preocupada a Eriol.

-Seguramente siguió enferma.

-Por favor Eriol –le dijo levantando una ceja- no insultes mi inteligencia, sé que mi hija no tiene ningún resfriado sino que está deprimida ¿ustedes dos pelearon?

-No… bueno sí, pero eso fue hace unas horas, ella ya estaba así desde antes.

-¿Entonces qué fue lo que le pasó?

-La verdad no lo sé señora.

-Bien aquí viene ya –dijo y Eriol se dio la vuelta y la vio llegar, hermosa como siempre un vestido negro, de tirantes cruzados en el cuello y que dejaba ver claramente su figura pero al ver su rostro notó los ojos rojos e hinchados _¿por qué está así?_

-¡Dios mío Meiling ¿qué te pasó?! –dijo su madre al ver su semblante.

Bien iba a decir la verdad o parte de la verdad, como Eriol le recordó si no se casaba con él, debía casarse con el anciano horrible, pero ya estaba decidida si no le daban más tiempo se iba a escapar de esa casa, igual ni falta les haría; pues ellos nunca quisieron su felicidad, lo único es que hubiera querido contar con Eriol en un momento así, saber que él la apoyaba significaba tanto. Ya iba a comenzar a llorar, así que tomo fuerzas de flaqueza y le dijo la verdad a su madre.

-Eriol terminó conmigo así que no le veo sentido a que conozca a tía Ieran –soltó y dejó caer una lágrima que quito de su rostro rápidamente, no quería que Eriol se divirtiera.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –preguntaron los otros dos.

-Que ya no hay compromiso –reafirmó.

-¿Pero.. pero cómo? –expresó Yuga confundida y desconcertada.

-Fue el día de la reunión para la compañía, luego de eso. –Le comunicó Meiling.

-¿Hiraguizawa cómo pudo hacerle esto a mi hija? –Yuga le dio una mirada dura y que lo hizo sentir como la basura más grande del planeta- ¿entonces para qué está aquí? –le preguntó.

-¡Yo no terminé con su hija señora! –Se defendió Eriol pues era la verdad- es cierto que ese día tuvimos una discusión pero yo nunca terminé con ella –miró a Meiling- yo nunca terminé contigo.

-¿Entonces debe estar feliz por lo que me dijiste ese día? –le preguntó Meiling sarcástica.

-¿De qué hablas? la que me ofendió ese día fuiste tú –miro a Yuga y supo que no podía decir abiertamente el motivo de su discusión- lo que me dijiste me ofendió demasiado.

-¿Y así esperas que me case contigo? ¡Luego de que me desprecias!

Yuga sabía que por ella no podían hablar abiertamente del "algo" que los había distanciado-¿Bien se van a casar o no? –preguntó

-No

-Si

Respondieron Meiling y Eriol simultáneamente.

-No Eriol, no lo haré.

-Muy bien entonces creo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí –le dijo y tomo camino hacía su cuarto. Si ella lo iba a rechazar no pensaba rogar, por muy enamorado que estuviera no iba a permitir que acabaran con su dignidad, ni ella ni nadie tenían ese derecho… aunque él se lo daría tranquilamente si significaba algo de cariño hacía él.

-¿Qué le hiciste? –Le dijo Yuga molesta.

-¿Yo? ¿no escuchaste que él me ofendió?

-Pero estaba dispuesto a casarse, lo que significa que pensaba que las cosas tenían arreglo, en cambio tú –le dio una mirada reprobadora- tú solo lo alejaste. ¡Ve a hablar con él!

-¿_Ahora yo soy la mala? Después de que me rechaza soy yo la mala, ah muy bien. ¡Vas a decir la verdad Eriol Hiraguizawa!_ –pensó Meiling molesta y se encamino al cuarto de Eriol.

-¿Qué fue eso? –prácticamente le grito al entrar.

-¿Qué fue qué el ruido? creo que fuiste tú querida.

-No seas idiota Eriol, ¿por qué no aceptaste la verdad frente a mi madre?

-Porque te prometí que me presentaría a tu familia.

-¡Claro debí saberlo! Y yo de idiota tenía la esperanza de que fuera por mí –comenzó a sentir que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. ¡Eres un estúpido Hiraguizawa! ¡El estúpido más grande sobre el planeta! –tenía que desquitarse con algo, si el le destrozaba el corazón tenía derecho al menos de insultarlo un poco.

-¿Y crees que no lo sé? –Eso la dejó fuera de base, no esperaba que él aceptara el insulto- lo sé y por lo que veo tú también.

Bien él claramente no hablaba de lo mismo que ella.

-¿A qué te refieres, por qué dices que eres estúpido?

-Por enamorarme de ti, lo sé esto era un teatro para tu familia, nada real pero lo siento –alzó los hombros- en un punto se me salió de las manos y ya no puedo hacer nada.

-¿Me amas? –le dijo en un sollozo.

-Sí, sí lo sé fue una estupidez y tú desde un principio me dejaste las cosas claras y…

-¡Eres un idiota! –lo interrumpió, lo dijo como un regaño de alguna clase.

-¡LO SÉ! –aceptó él.

-No por eso –le dijo ella acercándose un paso- sino por herirme de esa manera por nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué yo te…? Yo nunca te herí, fuiste tú la que me ofendió diciendo que me amaba sabiendo cuanto significa eso para mí, solo para que tu madre lo escuchara. No debiste jugar así con mis sentimientos, por mucho que quisieras engañar así con tu familia, y ¡todo lo que vivimos… una mentira más!

-¿Mi madre…una mentira? –Meiling hizo memoria de la fiesta y ubicó a Yuga cerca de ellos, algo que apenas y reparaba ahora.

-Sí tu madre, no debiste decirlo sólo para arruinarlo todo, no después de lo que pasamos juntos, pero parece que solo yo sentí que significaba algo.

-¡IDIOTA! ¿Es que acaso esas veces que intenté hablar contigo a solas y nos interrumpían mi madre estaba allí?

-¿…? –no entendió de a mucho el comentario o regaño mejor de ella.

-Es que acaso mi madre estuvo en la playa con nosotros, en la piscina, en la sala, viendo películas, durmiendo con nosotros ¿sí? ¿Dime estuvo ahí? Porque honestamente no la vi. –Le dijo sarcástica de nuevo.

-No entiendo lo que dices.

-Claro que no entiendes porque eres un idiota –le dijo acercándose más a él- Eriol yo nunca te mentí, nunca; ni en Japón, ni en la situación de mi prometido, ni cuando tomaba tu mano –tomó una de sus manos- ni cuando te abrazaba –se acercó un paso más a él, ya entre sus cuerpos no había ningún espacio- ni cuando te besaba –se acercó a sus labios- ni cuando te dije que te amaba –lo besó.

Eriol de nuevo estaba atontado, ella se separó de sus labios y el pudo digerir la noticia- ¿_nada fue una mentira? ¿Nada? ¿Ni que dijera que me ama?_ –pensó, la miro con un brillo nuevo en los ojos- ¿es en serio?

-Te amo Eriol Hiraguizawa –le confirmó ella.

-Y yo te amo a ti Meiling Li –la levantó y la beso feliz de escuchar esas palabras y poder creerlas por primera vez.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo –dijo ella sin cansarse y sonriendo. Eso hizo que Eriol se pusiera más y más contento- te amo.

-Gracias.

-No gracias a ti, porque por ti ya no tengo un futuro horrible, por ti sentí sensaciones nuevas en mí y por ti descubrí el amor y me hace feliz.

-Ah te amo Meiling –le dijo acercándola más a su cuerpo y besándola con más ahínco.

-Chicos tía Ieran los quiere… -entro Akira diciendo y al verlos tan cariñosos se sintió incómodo, ellos apenas y repararon en él, estaban sonriendo de oreja a oreja, vio como Eriol bajaba a Meiling y ella volvía a sostenerse por sí misma- tía Ieran los quiere ver ya.

-¿Vamos? –le preguntó Eriol ofreciéndole el brazo.

-Vamos –tomo el brazo del hombre y salieron de allí con Akira detrás.

---

-No puedo creer que me hagan esperar ¿¡qué es tan importante como para que lo hablen ahora!? –decía Ieran molesta por la tardanza de los novios.

-Bien tenían cosas que resolver –le contestó Yuga nerviosa, no quería que la relación de Meiling con Eriol terminara pues sabía que él la quería y ella evidentemente estaba loca por él. Los vio llegar sonriendo y de la mano y supo que todo ahora estaba bien.

Se hicieron las respectivas presentaciones, a Ieran se le hablo de la vida del inglés y luego de esa pequeña entrevista aceptó a Eriol como prometido de Meiling.

-¿Bien entonces la boda será en 6-8 meses? –les preguntó Ieran.

-¿Qué? –dijeron ambos jóvenes.

-La boda –les vocalizó.

-Tía seis meses es muy poco tiempo, además yo quiero acabar la carrera antes –bien no estaba loca, amaba a Eriol pero llevaban como pareja cerca de dos meses, no podía casarse sólo en seis meses.

-Pero la boda debe realizarse pronto, si se quieren hijos sanos y fuertes pronto, y Eriol ya expresó su deseo de tener hijos.

-¡Tía no me voy a casar en seis meses ni a tener hijos en nueve! Lo siento y lo digo con todo el respeto del mundo pero ¡no quiero tú vida o la de mi madre!

-¿Qué? –Ieran estaba indignada.

-Lo que oyes tía, además tengo muchas cosas por vivir antes de casarme, tenemos –tomo la mano de Eriol, quien no había dicho nada obviamente asustado por la propuesta de una fecha tan cercana para la boda- muchas cosas por vivir antes de casarnos.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Si te enviamos a Japón precisamente para que consiguieras marido.

-¿En serio? Creí que había sido para que me convirtiera en abogada.

-Bien sí, pero…

-Pero nada tía, yo no pienso seguir los pasos de todas las mujeres Li, quiero crearme mi propia vida y ser independiente no sólo la persona que se queda en la casa para arreglarla y cuidar a los niños mientras mi marido llega.

-Pero… entonces no apruebo a Eriol, te casarás con el hombre que pidió tu mano anteriormente.

-¿Y tú crees que yo lo voy a permitir? –Se le rió en la cara- tía pronto tendré veinte años, creo que sé y puedo tomar mis decisiones personales sola. Y la verdad no necesito tu permiso o el de nadie para casarme con Eriol, porque lo amo y tú no le ganas a eso –le dijo decidida.

Meiling miró a Eriol y lo vio con una sonrisa en la cara, sabía que la apoyaría y sabía que podía contar con él, se pararon de las sillas frente al escritorio de Ieran, en el despacho de la mujer, sa dispusieron a salir.

-¡No pueden hacer eso! –dijo Ieran impotente ante las palabras de su sobrina.

-Yo creo que si puede, además yo la apoyo, Ieran a mí lo que me importa es la felicidad de mi hija y sé que con Eriol es feliz, y la verdad no me interesa si te incomoda ella es una digna mujer del Clan Li.

Meiling se sorprendió de las palabras y él apoyo que su madre le estaba brindando, así que siempre había sido Ieran la que reprimía a todas las personas del clan, pues que mal por ella, porque ya no iba a dejar que Ieran Li le controlara su vida, ya no más; menos ahora que tenía al hombre perfecto a su lado, a quien amaba y que le correspondía y además ahora que contaba con el apoyo de su madre de crear su propio camino de vida.

Los tres salieron del despacho y Meiling abrazó a Yuga.

-Gracias mamá–le dijo.

-Por nada hija, me siento muy orgullosa de ti Meiling –le contestó Yuga. Miro a Eriol- cuídala bien, por favor.

-Por supuesto que sí señora, no se preocupe.

Así Eriol y Meiling prepararon sus maletas y regresaron a Japón a seguir con su relación sin el título de pantomima, sino siendo ellos mismos y viviendo sin el yugo a la familia Li detrás.

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora:** Bien este es el capítulo final, y aunque quise subirlo antes no pude pues la universidad me tenía súper ocupada, pero ya lo acabé. Sé que quedó un poco más largo que los demás pero no le veía mucho sentido a cortarlo en dos para publicarlos el mismo día.

Bueno espero que les halla gustado, ya Eriol y Meiling se aceptaron y ella se libró de la familia Li o más bien de Ieran Li, es que la verdad no me parecía muy justo que ella tuviera que seguirse guiando por lo que decía su tía, así que por eso al final la liberé de esa atadura jajajaj.

Bueno espero que dejen reviews diciéndome qué tal les pareció el final. Y bueno desde ya les comento que estoy comenzando a escribir un nuevo fic, pero pues no se cuando lo comenzaré a subir.

Gracias a las personas que me apoyaron con el fic, con sus reviews o sus peticiones de capítulo nuevo, la verdad me alegra mucho que les halla gustado la historia y la parejita E&M y pues desde ya aviso que no será mi único fic de ellos (aunque el siguiente es S+S) porque la verdad si hacen buena pareja jajajajaja


End file.
